Golden Years: La Revancha
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Mientras Aioria y Milo ponen en marcha su maravilloso plan para liberarse de las esposas, un lemuriano sufre de corazón roto. Del otro lado del mundo, Kanon se pone a "trabajar" y una cosmo-llamada pone en aprietos a Saga y Aioros.
1. De cómo convertirse en una niñera

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**Summary:** Veinte años atrás, se habían divertido a costa de Saga y Aioros; pero ahora una nueva generación pondrá a prueba sus habilidades para cuidar de un trío de pequeños.

**GOLDEN YEARS: LA REVANCHA**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**De cómo convertirse en una brillante niñera dorada**_

-1-

Sus ojos esmeraldas se centraron en la mirada cerúlea de Milo. El escorpión sonrió, pero Saga no compró un segundo de esa sonrisa despreocupada y angelical.

A unos pasos de él, sentado sobre el descansa brazos del viejo sillón, Aioros cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho e imitó al gemelo, clavando la vista en su propio hermano. Aioria desvió la mirada, deseando secretamente que el arquero comprendiera la indirecta y desistiera de aquel plan descabellado.

— No creo que sea una buena idea. — expresó el gemelo tras un largo e incómodo silencio para los cuatro.

— Sinceramente, yo tampoco. — al escuchar a su hermano, Aioria respiró en paz.

— Piénsenlo bien. Nadie mejor que nosotros para encargarse de ellos. ¡Somos sus tíos favoritos! — Milo no encontró más respuesta que los rostros incrédulos de sus mayores. — Por favor, Saga. Haremos un buen trabajo y los cuidaremos lo mejor posible. Anda, Aioros. Digan que sí.

— Si algo les pasa…

— Nada malo pasará. Les doy mi palabra. — se apresuró a interrumpir al gemelo.

Saga, entonces, miró hacia a Aioros quien, a su vez, volteó en dirección al león dorado. Alzó las cejas preguntando sin necesidad de palabras si su compromiso era tan ferviente como el de Milo. Pocos segundos después, la mirada de Saga también recayó sobre el felino.

— Cuidaré de ellos. — admitió al sentirse acorralado. — …Y también de Milo. — agregó. El de Escorpio respondió, entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio.

— Si algo les pasa…

— Milo ya te dijo que nada pasará. — Aioria interrumpió al gemelo. — En serio, Saga. No somos _tan_ inútiles como crees.

— Si alguien sabe de niños, somos nosotros. — Milo soltó una carcajada de triunfo que solo consiguió poner más nerviosos a los santos de Géminis y Sagitario.

— Les juro que si algo sucede… — Saga se apresuró para no ser interrumpido de nuevo. — … voy a matarles lenta y dolorosamente. — siseó. Gato y bicho tragaron saliva.

— Y, sobre todo, … — Aioros se puso de pie para pararse junto a Saga. Sus facciones se endurecieron de manera inusual. — … ustedes rendirán cuentas a sus madres.

Los santos más jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. De pronto, la confianza que el escorpión dorado exhibía unos minutos antes se había esfumado dejando nada más que un aire de preocupación en su usualmente traviesa y pícara mirada.

— Quizás Camus pueda ayudar. — dijo en un suspiro.

— Y Shaka. — agregó el león.

— Y Mu.

— Definitivamente Alde también.

— Shion supervisará. — Milo asintió mientras hablaba.

— Y Dohko. ¿Cómo olvidarnos del viejo maestro?

— Y les hablaremos cada día para informales de cómo va todo.

— Incluso pediré ayuda a Marin si es necesario. — Aioria subió los hombros.

— A Shaina, _jamás_. Prometo evitar que intente asesinar a los niños. — el escorpión meneó el dedo índice con desaprobación.

— Y…

— Basta. — musitó el gemelo, fastidiado del ir y venir de palabras de esos dos. Ellos sonrieron nerviosamente.

— Solo serán unos días. Nosotros regresaremos lo más rápido posible y, tal vez, sus madres lo hagan antes… — habló Aioros. — … de donde sea que Shion las ha enviado. — terminó murmurando. Saga sacudió la cabeza, apoyándolo el fastidio del arquero dorado.

— Se deshizo de ellas y ahora lo hace de nosotros. Todo con la intención de quedarse al cuidado de los niños. Estoy seguro. — agregó.

— ¡Y no podemos permitirlo! — Milo volvió a carcajearse y la confianza parecía haber regresado a él. — Mis sobrinos no pueden morir de aburrimiento en el templo papal.

— El que morirá serás tú, si Shion te escucha hablando así. — le reprendió el león. Aioria había tomado el lugar de su hermano en el sillón y seguía maldiciendo el seguir las ideas del escorpión. Si Camus se había negado era porque seguramente aquello terminaría mal.

— Como sea. Si algo les pasa…

— ¡Ya sabemos! — corearon Leo y Escorpio.

— Vete en paz, ¿quieres, Saga? Son unos niños. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidarlos? — Milo le palmeó el hombro, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de seguridad.

Saga suspiró. Aioros hizo lo mismo. Sería una larga semana para todos.

-2-

Era temprano aún. La mañana era incipiente y el aire que soplaba todavía estaba fresco. Los rayos del Sol apenas sobresalían por encima de la cordillera que rodeaba el Santuario, tiñendo la piedra de un cálido color naranja, mientras el silencio adormecía con su calma a los sobrevivientes de una larga noche de guardia.

En Leo, el escorpión dorado se había tendido en el sillón del salón. Sus pies sobresalían por un lado y su cabeza colgaba perezosamente por el otro extremo. Soltó un bostezo.

— Un poco más y vas a tragarme. — Aioria se quejó mientras le tendía una taza de humeante café.

— No sé porque tenemos que despertar tan temprano. — bebió un trago e hizo una mueca de desagrado. — ¡Por Athena, gato! Hay algo que se llama azúcar.

— ¡Tiene cuatro cucharadas! ¿Qué demonios bebes? ¿Almíbar? Sólo trágatelo y termina de despertar, ¿quieres?

— No me grites. Y, cómo te decía, no sé porque tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano y, mucho menos, ¿por qué tenemos que reunirnos en _tu_ templo?

— ¿Has visto _tu_ templo últimamente? — Aioria le observó de reojo.

— Está un poco… desordenado. Eso es todo. — confesó sin pudor — ¡Pero es un excelente lugar para jugar a las escondidillas! — rió.

— Y para perder a un niño también. — Aioria bebió un sorbo de su propio café.

— Ya no eres tan divertido como antes, gato.

— Cuando mi cuello está en juego por hacerla de niñera, suelo ponerme serio.

— No pasará nada. Somos un par de tío geniales. — ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuántas veces los has cuidado, Milo? — el escorpión se tornó pensativo.

— Aioros nunca me presta al arquerito y a los gemelos… ¡Ah! Una vez. — confesó orgulloso tras pensarlo un poco.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — musitó el león.

— Eso no importa. — carraspeó. — Los cuidé y _sin_ problemas.

— Si estás hablando de aquella vez que Saga te los dejó mientras iba por las botellas de leche a la cocina de su propio templo, no cuenta. — sentenció. — Tardó dos minutos y Kanon estaba vigilándote a ti.

— Para que lo sepas, hice un gran trabajo durante ese par de minutos. Incluso, le dí su sonaja a Héktor y evité que la estampara en la cara de Aléxandros. — sonrió con cinismo y, después, le sacó la lengua.

Aioria decidió dar por terminada la conversación. De repente sentía que acababa de meterse en muchos problemas…más de los que podría manejar.

Permanecieron en silencio, solamente interrumpido por los bostezos prolongados y contagiosos del escorpión dorado quien, con evidente impaciencia, había pasado por todas las posiciones posibles en que una persona puede sentarse en un sillón. Aioria, en parte por ansiedad propia y en parte empujado por la conducta de su amigo, se había levantado en más de una decena de veces y acechado en el salón de batallas, esperando que Saga y Aioros aparecieran pronto.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la enésima vuelta, la puerta de madera rechinó y Aioros entró a la habitación.

— Buenos días. — saludó. Oteó la habitación en busca de su amigo de Géminis pero no lo encontró. — ¿Todavía no llega?

— Eso o se arrepintió. — el león sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Los gemelos no vendrán? — se oyó una voz infantil que atrajo la atención hacia el pequeño niño que iba colgado del cuello de Aioros. Su mirada somnolienta recorrió las caras de los tres mayores, finalizando en la de su padre.

— Vendrán. Sólo se han retrasado un poco. — le aseguró el arquero mayor.

— No quiero quedarme si ellos no se quedan. — se quejó. — Es aburrido cuando no están.

— Haz caso a tu padre, Odusseus. Vendrán y nos divertiremos todos juntos. — Milo revolvió los rizos castaños del pequeño arquero.

El niño guardó silencio con los ojos fijos en el santo de Escorpio. Parpadeó un par de veces y mordisqueó sus labios como quien busca las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Después, se acercó a su papá y le murmuró algo incomprensible al oído. Aioros ahogó una risa mientras asentía.

Desde donde estaban, Milo y Aioria miraron la escena con curiosidad.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó el chiquillo al arquero.

— Sí. De verdad.

— Vaya. Mamá dice que no debo aprender nada de él. — confesó en un susurro mientras observaba de reojo a Milo y le rehuía la mirada. Comprendiendo el sentido de las palabras de su sobrino, Aioria soltó una carcajada.

— No veo lo gracioso, gato. — se quejó el bicho.

— Tu fama te precede, amigo. — dijo, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

— Sólo serán unos días y tío Milo _no_ va a enseñarte nada. Va a _cuidarte_. — Aioros respondió a su pequeño, aunque cada palabra iba dirigida exactamente al escorpión.

Milo se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Poco después, Odusseus descendió de los brazos de su padre y sentó al lado del escorpión. Le miró fijamente hasta que el mayor volteó en su dirección. Entonces le sonrió.

— Sus cosas. — Aioros entregó al santo de Leo un morral. — No necesito darte más instrucciones, ¿cierto?

— No es necesario. Sé que hacer. — el león sonrió.

— Bien. Quizás deba ir a ayudar a Saga. No sé que tan bien le vaya con los gemelos.

— Tampoco es necesario.

La ronca voz del gemelo atrajo las miradas hacia la puerta. Ahí, de pie bajo el marco, el santo de Géminis llegaba con dos chiquillos peliazules idénticos a él, cada cual sujeto de una de sus manos.

— Jamás voy a acostumbrarme a este tipo de escenas. — Milo bromeó, ganándose una mirada rabiosa del gemelo.

— Pensaba que te habías arrepentido de dejárselos a este par. — le habló Aioros.

— No. Solo me retrasé. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es controlar a dos niños para vestirlos? Más tardas en poner una bota a uno en que el otro se la quite. — Aioros soltó una carcajada.

— Suena como que _alguien_ prefiere iniciar una guerra a cuidar a sus propios enanos. — dijo.

— A veces pienso que eso es más sencillo que ser padre. — suspiró. — Por cierto, _brillantes niñeras doradas_, mis niños no han desayunado. Buena suerte con ello.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Nuestra primera asignación como tío geniales! — el escorpión se paró en un brinco. — Nos pondremos en eso a la brevedad.

— El arquerito solo se bebió un vaso de leche. Supongo que después pedirá algo de comer.

— Tendré las galletas listas. — asintió Milo.

— Algo más que galletas estaría bien, Milo. — Saga lo miró seriamente.

— Nos encargaremos. — le interrumpió Aioria. Rió nerviosamente.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, los gemelos se soltaron de la mano de su padre y corrieron en dirección al arquerito.

— ¿También vas a quedarte, Odu? — le preguntó el mayor, Aléxandros.

— Sí.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y sus rostros infantiles se iluminaron con un par de sonrisas pícaras.

— ¡Será divertido! — se carcajeó Héktor, posando sus manos sobre la cintura.

— ¡Apuesto que sí! — le imitó el otro peliazul.

De repente, como si sus cabecillas estuvieran conectadas, ambos se respingaron y corrieron de regreso hacia Saga.

— ¡Papi! — exclamaron al mismo tiempo, trepando por el cuerpo del geminiano para que les abrazase.

— ¿Nos traerás algo? — cuestionó Héktor.

— ¡Algo genial! — celebró Aléxandros.

— ¿Verdad que si?

— ¡Una mascota!

— ¡Eso! — gritó emocionado Héktor.

— No, una mascota no.

— ¡Pero, papi…! — se quejaron.

— Son pequeños para cuidar de una mascota y yo no tengo tiempo de atenderla por ustedes.

— Pero todos los niños tienen una mascota. — Aléxandros frunció el ceño.

— Y nosotros queremos una. — el otro lo igualó.

— El arquerito no tiene una mascota. — refutó su padre.

— Tengo un pez, tío Saga. — presumió el chiquillo, orgulloso.

— ¡¿Ves? — los gemelos contraatacaron.

Saga miró hacia el arquero mayor, pidiéndole apoyo moral en esos momentos. Éste solo atinó a reír y tomar a su propio hijo en brazos.

— Eso es porque tío Aioros tiene mucho tiempo libre. — miró de reojo al arquero, amenazándole para que no abriera la boca.

— Tío Kanon nunca hace nada. Tal vez el pueda cuidar a la nuestra. — refutó el mayor de los niños. Saga exhaló.

— Tío Kanon sale del Santuario muy seguido. No podría.

— ¡Papi!

— Les traeré algo, ¿entendido? No será una mascota, pero será algo genial. ¿Qué les parece? — por fin, cedió. Todo lo que fuera necesario por un poco de silencio.

Aunque renuentes, los pequeños acataron las palabras del santo de Géminis. El mohín de sus rostros dejaba en evidencia su desacuerdo, pero a la vez dejaba en claro su resignación. Con cuidado, Saga los dejó en el suelo y, tras acariciar sus cabecitas peliazules, se agachó a su lado para mirarlos directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Recuerdan lo que les enseñé? — los niños asintieron. — Sin importar la hora, si algo les pasa, llámenme. — Milo y Aioria brincaron ante sus palabras.

— ¿Llamarte? — intervino el león.

— Vía cosmos. — el gemelo sonrió al verlos palidecer.

— ¿Saben hacer eso? — tartamudeó Milo.

— Tenemos cinco años, tío Milo. ¡Claro que sabemos! — respondió un ofendido Héktor.

— Les estaré vigilando. — Saga miró de reojo a los santos de Leo y Escorpio. Aioros sonrió.

— ¿Algo más que debamos saber? — preguntó casi con miedo Aioria.

— Lo aprenderán con la marcha. Vámonos, Aioros.

El arquero bajó a Odusseus.

— Volveremos pronto. Pórtate bien, ¿vale?

— Lo haré.

El chiquito miró en dirección a los gemelos. Ellos, una vez más, sonrieron con marcada travesura. Un segundo después, cuando la mirada de su padre se posó en ellos, sus caritas se tornaron en pura inocencia. El arquerito sonrió.

Aioros y Saga se despidieron para después perderse en el negro sinfín de la Otra Dimensión. La misión asignada por Shion debía comenzar y mientras más pronto lo hiciese, más pronto estarían de vuelta.

— Se fueron. — Milo suspiró.

— Vamos por algo de comer, enanos. — les dijo el león, encaminándose hacia la cocina y esperando que le siguieran.

Detrás de él, Milo caminó los primeros pasos con su compañero, más de pronto se detuvo. Volteó en un santiamén hacia los tres pequeños que quedaban bajo su cuidado, los miró y ellos hicieron lo mismo con él. Sonrió casi con la misma travesura que ellos.

— Después del desayuno haremos algo genial. — les dijo.

— ¿Podemos ir a Rodorio? — preguntó uno de los gemelos.

— Sí.

— ¡Bien! — exclamaron los tres.

— Tío Gato y yo prepararemos el desayuno tal y como sus padres nos dijeron. — comentó sintiéndose orgulloso de su nueva función y de la confianza depositados en él por los que consideraba sus hermanos mayores.

El trío de niños sonrió.

Un segundo después, Milo se perdió en el templo de Leo, siguiendo a su guardián. Entró a la cocineta, encontrándose con que el santo del quinto templo estaba ocupado revisando hasta el último rincón de su refrigerador en busca de algo decente de comer para los niños. En silencio le observó mientras tomaba asiento en la rústica mesa de madera que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Se apoyó sobre su codos y esperó. Tras un par de minutos sin respuesta, bostezó.

— ¿Crees que tardarás mucho tiempo más?

— No hay nada aquí para ellos. — aceptó, resignado.

-—¿Qué tal un poco de tu cereal de chocolate y malvaviscos con forma de estrellitas? — preguntó, burlón, apuntando hacia una caja guardada detrás de varios jarros encima de la alacena.

Aioria alzó la vista hasta donde apuntaba el escorpión. Su rostro se desencajó al saberse sorprendido.

— Odu lo dejó la última vez que se quedó aquí. — dijo con la voz en un hilo.

— Sí, sí, claro. _Odu_. No tiene nada que ver con el premio de la caja, ¿cierto? Ya sabes, ¿el leoncito que le aprietas la pancita y ruge? — le miró con la mirada llena de sarcasmo.

— ¡Argh! ¡Cállate! No soy el único que colecciona esas cosas o come ese cereal.

— ¡Eres un desastre, gato! — se carcajeó. — Con tus aires se seriedad y madurez, pero comiendo cereal para nenes.

— ¡Cierra la bocota, bicho de porquería! ¡Ve por los niños!

Aún entre carcajadas, Milo se levantó y, siguiendo las instrucciones del león, desapareció por la puerta en un par de segundos.

Mientras tanto, Aioria preparó todo para el trío. Puso las tazones sobre la mesa, los llenó de leche y, con el dolor de su corazón, bajó la caja de cereal que mantenía escondida sólo para él. Comprarla y meterla, sin que nadie lo notase, a las doce casas había sido todo un reto y, ahora, no solo tendría que volver a pasar por esa odisea, sino que su secreto peligraba gracias a la lengua de Milo.

Pero su dilema acerca de las hojuelas bañadas de chocolate y los malvaviscos de colores terminó abruptamente cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y un Milo de rostro ceniciento entró a toda carrera a la habitación.

— No están. — musitó.

— ¿Qué?

— Los niños. No están. — volvió a decir.

— ¡¿Cómo que no están? — el castaño lo tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndole ligeramente.

— No están. Desaparecieron.

— ¿Los buscaste?

— En todos lados, incluso en las escalinatas hacia Virgo y Cáncer. — la voz de Milo se llenó de preocupación. — ¡Se escaparon!

— ¡Sus cosmos!

— No puedo sentirlos. Saben manejarlos y los han escondido.

— ¡¿Sabes todo lo que puede pasarles? — exclamó Aioria.

— ¡Lo sé!

— Van a matarnos…

— Lenta y dolorosamente. — el peliazul tragó saliva.

— ¡Lanza la alarma a las doce casas!

— ¡No! Si alguien se entera, Saga y Aioros se enterarán también. Entonces, terminaremos como alfiletero de las flechas de tu hermano y vagando sin rumbo en otra dimensión.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?

— Ir por ellos.

— Bien. Yo hacia los templos de arriba. Tú hacia los de abajo. — dividió la tarea el de Leo. Trataba de mantener la calma, pero simplemente le resultaba demasiado difícil.

— ¡Espera! — el escorpión lo detuvo cuando casi iban de salida.

— ¡¿Qué quieres ahora? — preguntó el león, siseando, al borde de la exasperación.

— ¡Están en Rodorio!

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Querían ir ahí después del desayuno.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— Acabo de recordar. — Milo torció la boca.

— Entonces, apresurémonos.

Y así, ambos santos tomaron el camino que creían les llevaría hasta los pequeños niños.

-3-

Nacer con una estrella dorada brillando sobre su cabeza ciertamente no era la posición más sencilla, menos para un niño pequeño. Las responsabilidades eran grandes, las exigencias, muchas; y la comparación con los padres, inevitable. Sin embargo, existían los privilegios para los niños de la célebre Orden Dorada, privilegios especialmente tangibles en la villa de Rodorio.

Para empezar, el nombre de papá era lo más parecido a una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada. Sólo era necesario pronunciarlo para que todo les fuese entregado. ¿Un helado? ¡Hecho! ¿Lápices de colores? ¡También! ¿Una cría de cabra?…

— Lo lamento. No puedo dárselas. — expresó el campesino, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡La cuidaremos bien! — Héktor apoyó las súplicas de su hermano.

— Un animalito requiere cuidados, Además, necesita permanecer al lado de su madre. — como si entendiese al hombre y también comprendiese el peligro al que estaría sometida, el animal baló.

— ¿Y si la traemos después?

— No, lo siento. Si algún adulto estuviese con ustedes, quizás sería diferente. Pero dejársela sería peligroso para todos.

— Papá nos dejaría tener una cabra. — Aléxandros mintió descaradamente.

— En Géminis hay suficientes habitaciones para tener una. Sería una cabrita feliz. —agregó el otro gemelo.

— No lo dudo, niños, pero…

— El arquerito tiene un pez. ¡Tener una cabra sería mucho mejor!

— ¡Si! — festejó Héktor.

— ¡Oigan! Mi pez es un pez mucho más genial que el resto. — bufó el castaño.

— Es un pez.

— Los peces son aburridos. Solo nadan.

Las risas de varios curiosos que se habían reunido a escuchar la negociación por la cabrita no se tardaron en resonar. Ellos, sin comprender del todo la fascinación con la que eran observados, sonrieron.

— ¿Nos darás a la cabra? — siguió presionando el gemelo mayor.

— No. — respondió el aldeano con firmeza. — Si un adulto viene y la pide por ustedes, será suya. Mientras tanto, se quedará aquí.

Los gemelos torcieron la boca al saber que no habría esperanzas para que su plan funcionara. Se alejaron de ahí bufando, no sin antes despedirse de su cabra favorita. A la carrera, el pequeño arquero los siguió.

— ¿Ahora qué? — les preguntó.

— Necesitamos un plan. — señaló Héktor con naturalidad.

— ¿Un plan?

—Para conseguir a la cabrita. — complementó Aléxandros.

— Tío Saga no querrá una cabra en Géminis.

— Le demostraremos a papá que podemos cuidar de ella.

— Que no somos tan pequeños como cree. — dijo el segundo. Los dos gemelos compartieron una carcajada de complicidad.

— ¡No pueden secuestrar a una cabrita! Se meterán en líos. — Odusseus meneó la cabeza.

— No la secuestraremos. Oíste lo que el hombre dijo, arquerito. — comentó Aléxandros.

— Dijo que la cabra es nuestra. Así que sólo la llevaremos a su verdadero hogar. — rió Héktor.

— ¡Exacto!

-4-

Milo y Aioria llegaron en un santiamén a la villa. Aunque pequeña, Rodorio jamás se había visto tan extensa para el par como en aquel momento. Rápidamente y sin tiempo que perder se adentraron entre la multitud, saludando con nerviosismo a quienes se les acercaban. Algunas doncellas les miraban desde lejos con evidente coquetería en sus gestos y, a pesar de que usualmente no solían prestar atención a tales señales, las circunstancias obligaban a tomar medidas desesperadas.

— Ven aquí, gato. — Milo jaló del brazo a su compañero de desgracias.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Preguntar. — puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Después, sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Aioria no podía creérselo. Había visto esa cara en Milo antes. Era la cara que usaba en las noches de solteros que organizaban de vez en vez durante sus escapadas a Atenas; la misma cara que lo había convertido en el azote de cuanta camarera se pasease por su mesa y que terminaba ahorrándoles un par de tragos. Sí, la cara tenía una gran utilidad, pero aquel definitivamente no era el momento adecuado para ello.

— Buenos días, lindas señoritas. — saludó el escorpión, robando risas nerviosas a las jóvenes doncellas. — Mi amigo y yo tenemos una pregunta para ustedes.

Aioria suspiró, deseando que la tierra le tragase. No le molestaba flirtear y tampoco tenía problemas con las chicas, pero su reputación en el Santuario y en el pueblo distaba mucho de la Milo exponía en ese instante.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarte, Escorpio? — se acercaron a él, compartiendo ese espíritu de coquetería.

— Necesito información. — habiendo ganado la atención de las jóvenes, el tono de Milo se había tornado desenfadado. — Verán, buscamos a un trío de chiquillos, seguramente los habrán visto paseando por estos lugares.

El par de doncellas intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Los niños de Géminis y el de Sagitario? — cuestionó la otra.

— Justamente esos. Te dije, gato, que conseguiríamos información. — giró hacia su amigo, dándole un codazo discreto.

— La última vez que los vimos intentaban disuadir al viejo Giourkas de que les regale una cabra.

— ¿Una cabra? — intervino el león dorado. — ¿Para qué quieren una cabra?

— No lo sé. — admitió una de las chicas. — Los niños son de tu especie, no de la nuestra. — alzó los hombros con una sutil sonrisa.

— No son ni de la nuestra ni de la suya. — agregó en un gruñido Leo. — Después de eso, ¿a dónde fueron?

— No lo sabemos. ¿Se supone que los niños dorados andan sin vigilancia por el pueblo? — los santos callaron mientras sus rostros dejaban al descubierto la incomodidad de esa observación. Ellas rieron al ver sus rostros.

— Aún si quisiéramos ayudarles a encontrar a los niños perdidos, no sabemos a donde fueron.

— No están perdidos. — reclamó el escorpión. Las dos jóvenes le miraron con incredulidad. — Están… de paseo.

— ¡Oh! De paseo…claro.

De pronto, un chillido se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí. El instinto les gritó que su búsqueda se acercaba lenta y dramáticamente al final. Corrieron hacia el origen del alarido, aunque al final desearon no haberlo hecho.

Llegaron a una casa situada en los límites de Rodorio. Ahí, la caótica escenas les dejó sin palabras. En el jardín de la choza, retozando entre los cultivos y las hortalizas, la cabrita huía de una vieja mujer que la perseguía con una escoba. Detrás del animalito, los gemelos y el arquerito corrían, tratando de ayudarle a escapar de la histérica anciana. Se las arreglaban para evadir los embates la escoba que iba y venía en medio de una mezcla de gritos, maldiciones y balidos.

Los santos mayores se apresuraron por ir al rescate. Brincaron la verja de la casa y corrieron en dirección a sus sobrinos. Aioria se las ingenió para atrapar con un brazo a Odusseus y, con el otro, tomó de la camisa a Héktor, atrayéndolo contra sí.

— ¡Señora! ¡Señora! ¡Tranquilícese! ¡Seño..! — para cuando Milo capturó a Aléxandros, la escoba de la mujer se encontró con su cabeza. — ¡Au! ¡Au!

Un par de golpes más siguieron al primero haciendo que las delgadas tiras de paja que conformaban la escoba se enredaran en las mechas azules del escorpión. Mientras la mujer desquitaba su ira en la cabeza de Milo, la cabrita, ni tarda ni perezosa, brincó el cerco y se perdió en el sendero, regresando a casa al lado de su madre.

— ¡¿De quién es ese maldito animal? — bramó la vieja. El silencio cayó entre los jóvenes y los niños. — Hice una pregunta, ¿de quién es?

Tras un largo silencio, inesperadamente un trío de deditos apuntaron a Milo. Con caras angelicales y sonrisas inocentes, los gemelos y el arquerito apuntaron hacia el otro peliazul.

— ¡¿Qué? — Milo se respingó ante la acusación.

— ¡Tú! — la mujer se acercó. — Pagarás los daños de _tu_ cabra.

— Pero… la cabra…

— Lo hará, señora. No se preocupe. — Aioria intervino. La mueca de su rostro, lejos de parecer una sonrisa, era un manojo de nervios.

— Pero, gato, la cabra…

— Es _tuya_, Milo. Recuérdalo. — habló entre dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada. — O, ¿quizás quieres que le pidamos un préstamos a Saga y Aioros? — Milo guardó silencio.

— Es mía. — aceptó con pesadumbre después de aquel inspirador comentario del león.

— Bien. En las buenas épocas, los santos de oro solían ser hombres respetuosos y responsables de sus actos. No como ahora, que solo son un montón de chiquillos malcriados. — se quejó la anciana. — El viejo Maestro se debe estar ablandando. — ninguno de los dos santos respondió cuando les miró de soslayo, visiblemente enojada. — Esperaré ese dinero, Escorpio. — terminó mientras entraba a su casa y azotaba la puerta, soltando una maldición.

— Esas palabras no son propias de una ancianita. — Aléxandros negó con la cabeza.

— Papi dice que nadie debe _nunca_ repetir esas palabras feas. — desde los brazos de Aioria, Héktor actuó igual.

Gato y bicho soltaron a los niños, y les tomaron la mano para que caminaran a su ritmo.

— Pequeños traidores. — se quejó Milo. — Echarme la culpa ha sido…

— ¡Un gran plan! — rieron los tres al unísono.

— Ha sido malvado.

El trío de chiquillos soltaron risas desenfadadas y divertidas.

— A todo esto, _jamás_ vuelvan a salirse sin permiso. — Aioria torció la boca y arrugó el entrecejo. — ¿Entendido?

— No salimos sin permiso, tío Aioria. — el arquerito levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

— Tío Milo dijo que podíamos venir.

— ¡¿Yo? — exclamó, angustiado de que todo resultara ser su culpa.

— Sí, recuerda. Te preguntamos si podíamos venir a Rodorio y dijiste que sí. — le reclamó Héktor.

— Pero me refería a que vendríamos _juntos_, después del desayuno.

— ¡Aah! — corearon los pequeños.

— Eso nunca lo dijiste. — negó Odusseus.

— Y, si no lo dices, ¿cómo podemos saberlo? — subió los hombros el gemelo mayor.

— No somos adivinos. — agregó Héktor.

— Sí, Milo. — siseó Aioria, viéndole de reojo. — No son adivinos.

El trío asintió mientras Milo soltaba un suspiró de resignación. De repente, su idea de cuidar a los niños parecía ser menos divertida de lo esperado.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó Aléxandros. El león dorado se lo pensó.

— Creo que…haremos unas visitas en el camino a casa. — les respondió.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Fic nuevo y es que necesito desesperadamente salirme de la rutina. Mi mente demanda un descanso jeje. No se preocupen, que este fic no tendrá muchos capis, sin embargo espero que les robe al menos un par de sonrisas. ¡Disfruten y de antemano se agradecen los comentarios!

P.D. ¡Ah! Los gemes y el arquerito nos pertenecen a la Dama de las Estrellas y a mí; y son el resultado de largas y divertidas horas en el msn. ¡A tu salud, mi Damis!


	2. De como lidiar con la genética

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**De cómo lidiar con la genética**_

-1-

Subían los dos santos y los tres pequeños por las escaleras hacia Leo con la mayor desfachatez de la que eran capaces. Las peripecias de la mañana quedaron lentamente en el olvido, siendo un par de finas hebras de paja entretejidas en el cabello azul de Milo, el único vestigio del enfrentamiento a escobazos con la anciana. Aioria le miró de soslayo, sin poder reprimir una risa traviesa.

El trío de chiquillos se había alejado envueltos en una competencia de salto de escalones, y poca atención prestaban a sus mayores que venían detrás. En eso, alguno de los gemelos trastabilló, rodó un par de escalones abajo y permaneció medio segundo tendido boca abajo, inmóvil, sobre el piso. Los santos niñeras aguantaron la respiración. Sin embargo, para su alivio, el chiquillo se puso rápidamente de pie y, como si nada hubiera sucedido, reanudó el juego con los otros dos niños.

Gato y bicho suspiraron.

- ¿Crees que es posible morir de un infarto a los veintisiete años? -preguntó el escorpión tras un largo silencio que ambos usaron para recuperar el aliento.

Aioria guardó silencio. Subió una ceja mientras recapacitaba sobre su situación: tres pequeños sobrinos que cuidar, un par de padres aprehensivos y sobre protectores; y, para empeorarlo todo, un compañero de Orden que se creía capaz de solucionar sus primeros dos problemas.

- Sí, bicho. Sí es posible morir a los veintisiete de un infarto. -aceptó, resignado.

Exhaló, y los dos santos continuaron su camino.

- ¡Tío Aioria! ¡Tío Milo!

Levantaron la mirada sin saber que esperar. Ahí, justo en el borde de la gran explanada que delimitaba el inicio de Leo, los tres niños ondeaban las manos a manera de saludo. Resignados a escuchar cualquiera que fuese la petición de los pequeños, los dos santos terminaron la subida con presteza.

- ¿Qué sucede, enanos? -Milo se rascó la barbilla mientras sus ojos azules recorrían las caras inocentes que ocultaban la traviesa identidad de los niños.

- Eh… tío Milo… -Odusseus dudó, pero sus dos compañeritos le empujaron hacia adelante para que tomase la palabra por ellos.- ¿Podemos ir… ahí?

Aioria y Milo siguieron la ruta que mostraba el dedito del niño y, para su sorpresa, no era exactamente el lugar más esperado.

- ¿A Virgo? -el santo de Leo tragó saliva. Su voz tembló con evidente nerviosismo.- ¿Para qué quieren ir a Virgo?

- A visitar a tío Shaka. -respondió Aléxandros.

- Papá casi nunca nos lleva ahí. -se apresuró a complementar Héktor.

- Y hay una muy buena razón para eso. -Milo no podía quitar los ojos de la lejana imagen de Virgo, de la misma manera en que sus pensamientos se centraban en el santo de la Virgen haciendo que la piel se le enchinara.- Shaka no es exactamente la persona más atenta con los niños. -escupió en un siseo.

Aioria arrugó el ceño, asintiendo al comentario de su amigo escorpión.

- ¡Eso no importa! -exclamó el gemelo mayor. Soltó una carcajada de triunfo.

- ¡Seguro que no le gustan los demás niños, pero nosotros sí! -rió el otro.

El arquerito se limitó a sonreír por lo bajo.

Curioso, habían pensando los dos santos mayores: ¿Shaka detestando a todo crío menos a esos tres? Realmente curioso, sobre todo porque el trío constituía la _única_ presencia infantil de las doce casas. Intercambiaron miradas porque uno sabía lo que pensaba el otro.

Sin querer, Leo y Escorpio también miraron escaleras abajo. Los otros cuatro templos previos a la quinta casa estaban misteriosamente abandonados. ¿Sería que la noticia de la partida de Aioros y Saga había corrido tan rápidamente como para espantarles? O, ¿simple casualidad? No, no. Las casualidades no existían en el Santuario de la diosa Atenea, mucho menos cuando se trataba de la siempre aguda e intuitiva orden dorada. ¿Aguda e intuitiva?...

Con esas ideas en mente, sus miradas volvieron a coincidir, respondiéndose así sus cuestiones.

- Cobardes. -masculló Aioria.

- Vamos, gato. -Milo le tomó del brazo.

- No pensarás…

- ¿Qué más da? Si los llevamos, Shaka nos sacará en una patada. Si nos quedamos en tu templo, entonces tendremos que soportar horas de berrinches y llantos solo para terminar cediendo, llevarlos con Shaka y que nos saque con una patada. ¿Para qué alargar lo inevitable?

Frustrado como se sentía, pero sin poder negarle la razón al bicho, Aioria se pasó la mano por la cara.

Entre los espacios que dejaban sus dedos alcanzó a ver los rostros angelicales e inocentes del trío de diablillos. Los chiquillos le sonrieron y el león dorado supo que estaba perdido.

- Andando. -aceptó mientras el grupo reanudaba la marcha.

-2-

Virgo siempre había sido uno de los templos que más respeto imponía de entre los doce. Fuese por su sobria decoración, por la fuerza espiritual de su guardián o por las implicaciones religiosas que solían manar de él, así era y así siempre había sido. Era, sin embargo, un lugar callado y de reflexión, cuya tranquilidad pocas veces se veía interrumpida por eventos que solo podían ser eran catalogados como "complicaciones mayores."

Pero todas las reglas se rompían ese día.

- ¡Tío Shaka! -el grito de los niños resonó estrepitosamente en el sexto templo.

- ¡Shh! -les reprendió Aioria, casi de inmediato.- Nada de armar un jaleo, ¿sí?

Los niños entrecerraron los ojos y adoptaron la postura furtiva que los dos mayores tenían. Se escabulleron en silencio, cuidando que cada paso no delatara su presencia.

- Tío Milo, ¿por qué caminas de puntitas? -susurró Héktor.

- Para que Shaka no nos escuche. Tshh…

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas. Pestañaron un par de veces y sonrieron sin terminar de entender los extraños planes que su tío peliazul planteaba. Después se dispusieron a seguir a los dos santos mayores.

Así, los cinco se adentraron con recelo en la sala de Virgo. El silencio era absoluto y ninguna presencia se sentía. Quizás, pensaron con optimismo, el rubio guardián del templo había desaparecido como los de las primeras casas. No podían estar más equivocados.

- ¡Tío Shaka! -exclamó Odusseus.

Ahí, en medio del salón, una escultura en forma de flor de loto irradiaba un aura dorada y cálida. Entonces, en medio de la flor, con sus largos cabellos flotando en medio de aquel cosmos de oro y su blanca túnica meciéndose al ritmo de las pulsaciones de energía, Shaka meditaba. Se veía repleto de paz; su respiración era casi imperceptible y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si durmiera.

Sin demasiados preámbulos y cogiendo desprevenidos a sus cuidadores, el pequeño castaño corrió hacia él con entusiasmo, sin embargo se detuvo al verse completamente ignorado por el santo de la Virgen. Confundido, se detuvo justo enfrente de Shaka para contemplarlo detenidamente.

- ¿Tío Shaka? -esta vez susurró.

De nuevo, no hubo contestación. Entonces, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño ante semejante falta de respuesta. Los gemelos no tardaron en unírsele e, imitando cada movimiento de su amiguito, se pararon a observar al rubio santo.

- Está dormido. -acotó Aléxandros.

- No, no, niños. Shaka está meditando. -se apresuró a corregirlos el escorpión. Bajó la voz, dispuesto a no incomodar al señor de Virgo.

El trío de pequeños volvió a caer en el silencio, inseguros de cómo tomar las palabras del mayor peliazul. Por fin, tras consultarse intercambiando miradas, contestaron.

- ¡Esta dormido! -corearon.

Aioria y Milo sintieron la súbita alza del cosmos de su compañero de Orden ante semejante comentario. Se erizaron e, irremediablemente, llevaron su mirada hasta Shaka. Cuando uno de los ojos se abrió para observarles de reojo, un escalofrío corrió por sus espaldas.

Aquel ojo inquisidor se fijó después en los críos; pero ellos, indiferentes, ondearon sus manos en un saludo franco a Shaka. Aunque sus rostros irradiaban inocencia, había algo que no terminaba de convencer al hindú.

- ¿Te despertamos? -preguntó Odusseus.

La única respuesta que obtuvo resultó ser una mezcla de _ohms_ y gruñidos que no parecieron incomodar al pequeño castaño. A sus dos compañeros peliazules, sin duda, el gesto no les pasó por alto.

- ¿Estás molesto, tío Shaka? -cuestionó el mayor de los dos.

- ¿Es porque tío gato y tío bicho hacen demasiado ruido? -le igualó el segundo.

- Es porque lo despertamos a mitad de la siesta. -sentenció el arquerito, meneando la cabeza.- Pero es que ya es muy tarde para dormir. ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer? Papá siempre dice que los santos dorados están muy ocupados.

- Eso.

- Todos menos tío Kanon. -terció Héktor.

- Tío Kanon es diferente.

- Lo es. Papi dice que intenta conseguirnos una tía.

- Y eso es raro porque tenemos muchos tíos y pocas tías.

- Eso.

Mientras los peliazules hablaban, la cabeza del arquerito iba de uno a otro, prestando atención a cada palabra que mencionaban aunque al final no había entendido nada.

- Yo ya tengo una tía: tía Marin. -sacó el pecho, orgulloso de vencer una vez más a sus compañeritos. Las miradas de los tres niños y de Milo se centraron en Aioria quien tosió, incómodo del escrutinio al que era sometido.- Aunque mi mami dice que tía Marin parece más la mamá de tío Aioria que su novia.

- Eso es raro. -respondió Aléxandros al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una posición reflexiva que Héktor no tardó en imitar.

- Mucho. -terció el segundo gemelo.- ¿Eso no la haría tu… abuelita? -detrás de ellos, Milo se atragantó al intentar ahogar una risa sin ningún éxito. En cambio, el rostro de Aioria se había teñido de rojo.

- ¡No! ¡Solo tengo al abuelito Shion! -el arquerito frunció el cejo.

Pero fue un segundo gruñido el que obligó a los niños a detenerse en su parloteo. Junto a ellos, Shaka había abandonado la posición de loto y ahora caminaba hacia los privados de su templo. Cuando pasó entre los santos de Leo y Escorpio, estos se olvidaron de todas las reacciones que la conversación de los niños había causado en ellos y siguieron con la mirada cada movimiento sin esconder el temor que les infundaba.

- Muy buenas, Shaka. -Milo rió nerviosamente.

El rubio se detuvo justo en medio de los dos y, entonces, abrió amenazadoramente sus ojos turquesas para observarlo de soslayo. Viniendo de cualquier otro par de santos, Shaka podría creerse que la inesperada visita fuera solo eso: una visita. Pero no de Escorpio y Leo.

- Buenos días, Milo. -respondió haciendo galas de los elegantes modales de los cuales se sentía terriblemente orgulloso. -Síganme. - agregó, más a manera de orden que de invitación. - Y _no_ se separen.

Si algo quería evitar con semejante invitación era el tener a un trío de pequeños rondando por los rincones de Virgo y poniendo en peligro las valiosas obras de arte que decoraban el lugar. Y no, Shaka no reparaba en el valor económico de sus posesiones sino que era el aspecto sentimental lo que les hacía irremplazables; por ello, no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos.

Pero, mientras sus pensamientos eran ocupados por tales menesteres, su atención se disipó momentáneamente en completo contraste con la de sus pequeños invitados quienes encontraron en la enorme estatua de Buda un nuevo entretenimiento durante su estancia en el sexto templo.

Bastó esa fracción de segundo para que, al voltear la mirada de regreso a sus visitas, descubriera a Hektor en la cabeza de Buda mientras Odusseus y Aléxandros luchaban por conseguir la misma hazaña que el otro niño.

- ¡Gané! - celebró el gemelo, completamente ajeno a las miradas incrédulas de los mayores que observaban desde abajo.

Milo y Aioria voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el santo de la virgen y casi pudieron jurar que el ojo derecho le brincaba ligeramente. Aquello, de ninguna manera podía ser una buena señal.

- Vamos, bicho. - Aioria jaló de la camisa a Milo para prácticamente arrastrarlo a donde estaban los niños. - Buda necesita de nuestra ayuda.

- Si la rompen… - pero antes de que Shaka pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra más, el santo de Escorpio se había encaramado sobre las piernas de la enorme figura barnizada en colores dorados y trepaba en busca de los niños.

Incómodo por semejante atrevimiento, el rubio frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos rogando en secreto porque nada le sucediera a su preciado monumento. Pero sus plegarias no serían del todo escuchadas.

- A la cuenta de tres, jalamos. -se volvió a oír la voz de Héktor.

Aléxandros se había posicionado a su lado y, entre ambos, sujetaban a su amigo de las manos. Debajo, Milo comenzaba el camino de subida hasta ellos mientras Aioria rodeó la estatua para pararse a espaldas de los niños. Alzó la mirada y alcanzó a verlos desde donde estaba. Se mantuvo a la expectativa.

- Odusseus, no te muevas. -le dijo el escorpión.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzarlo y sujetarlo de uno de sus tobillo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento los gemelos tiraron de él, convirtiendo al pequeño arquero en un resorte humano.

- ¡Tío Milo! ¡Me lastimas! -se quejó el niño.- ¡Suéltame!

El castaño pataleó todo lo pudo hasta que su pie libre se estampó en plena cara del santo de Escorpio quien, al sentir el punzante dolor en su nariz le dejó ir. En un segundo, el caos se apoderó de la situación. Milo cayó de espaldas, terminando sentado en las piernas de Buda. Los niños en cambio, siguiendo la inercia de sus movimientos, se fueron hacia atrás con todo y arquerito. Lo siguiente que Aioria supo fue que había sido aplastado por un trío de chiquillos que se carcajearon ante lo accidentado que resultó el final de su aventura, sobre todo para sus tíos.

- ¡Eso fue de lo más genial! -festejaron al unísono los gemelos.

- Deberíamos intentarlo otra vez. -dijo Odisseus.

- ¡Si!

- No creo que mi espalda pueda soportarlo de nuevo. -se quejó el león. Con cuidado intentó ponerse de pie a pesar de que los niños seguían encima de él sin molestarse en moverse.

- ¡Gato! ¡Gato! Creo que tu sobrino me rompió la nariz. -Milo se cubría la cara ensangrentada con la mano.- Si queda torcida, haré a tu hermano pagar por esto.

- Como digas, bicho. -Aioria cerró los ojos, dispuesto a no caer en discusiones con el único aliado que tenía, aunque ese aliado a veces fuera una carga más que otra cosa.- Solo considera que, si tú hablas, el arquerito seguramente hará lo mismo y ni a Aioros ni a Saga les agradará la idea de que sus hijos hayan sufrido una caída libre desde la cabeza de _esa_ estatua. -apuntó hacia el Buda.

- Pero… -el peliazul llevó su mirada hasta lo alto de la cabeza. Sabiendo que el león tenía la razón, suspiró.

El inconfundible sonido de un tosido capturó su atención de regreso al santo de la Virgen. Éste contemplaba la escena sin dejar en evidencia lo que fuera que atravesara su mente. Lo que único que quedó entrevisto fue la rápida mirada que dio a la escultura que, para fortuna de los santos, no tenía más que un par de manchas que un buen limpiador podía borrar.

- ¿Podemos? -señaló en dirección a los privados de su templo.

Sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación y se perdió en el estrecho pasadizo que llevaba a sus aposentos.

- Pf… -se oyó la risita de uno de los gemelos. Los mayores voltearon hacia Aléxandros.- Y ustedes decían que a tío Shaka no le gustan los niños.

Gato y bicho dejaron caer los hombros. Suspiraron antes de seguir al rubio con los tres niños detrás de ellos.

-3-

Una bolsita de té salió volando hasta estrellarse justo sobre el Bindu de la frente de Shaka. El húmedo saquito resbaló , dejando a su paso un sendero de té de manzanilla que terminaba en la punta de la nariz del hindú.

En un reflejo, Milo y Aioria aguantaron la respiración en espera de la reacción del rubio santo de la Virgen. Pero el súbito silencio que el accidente había ocasionado fue roto rápidamente por las risas infantiles que resonaron sin ningún tipo de pudor. Bicho y gato se encogieron en sus asientos.

- Una servilleta, por favor. -la voz de Shaka sonó suave, fría y tenebrosa.

- Shaka, lo lamento mucho. -Aioria tartamudeó a la vez que ofrecía un pañuelo de papel a su amigo para que se limpiase.- Estoy seguro que no lo hicieron a propósito. Fue un accidente.

Shaka alzó una ceja y uno de sus ojos, usualmente cerrados, se entreabrió para mirar al felino dorado con reproche. Aioria suspiró, avergonzado.

- Está bien. Lo hicieron a propósito. -admitió Milo entre risas nerviosas. Tenía la nariz taponeada y ligeramente inflamada, aunque por fortuna, seguía de una pieza.- Pero ya sabes como son los niños, ¿no? Son traviesos por naturaleza. -cerró los ojos mientras su rostro adquiría un aire de resignación.

- En realidad, viniendo de donde vienen, me sorprende que sean así. -musitó el de Virgo. Terminó de limpiar su cara e hizo lo propio con su túnica que solía ser de un blanco inmaculado.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sí, Aioria. No tuve la oportunidad de conocerle de pequeño, pero me parece que su padre era un tipo mucho más serio y educado. Cualquiera diría que no son hijos de Saga.

Al escuchar el resuello de los dos niños peliazules, los dos tíos de Leo y Escorpio palidecieron. Ambos, con movimientos casi sincronizados, se cubrieron los ojos esperando lo peor. Las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar.

- ¿Mi papi no es mi… papi? -chilló Aléxandros.

- Pero… -intentó hablar Héktor, más un sollozo ahogó sus palabras.

Los gritos y el llanto posteriores no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡No, no, enanos! -intentó consolarles el león, sin ningún éxito.- Tío Shaka habló sin pensar. -sentenció, mirando de soslayo al rubio quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¡Pero dice que no nos parecemos! -lloriqueó el mayor.

- ¿Se han mirado en el espejo? Ambos son idénticos a él. -replicó el escorpión.

- ¡También somos idénticos a tío Kanon!

- Bueno… sí, pero no son sus niños. Son de Saga y punto. -el peliazul se cruzó de brazos mientras un mohín de disgusto matizado con desesperación adornó sus labios.

- Eso no lo sabes. -Aléxandros curvó sus labios hacia abajo, en una mueca de tristeza.- Solo mi papi podría saberlo y como no es mi papi…

- Lo sé y punto. -repitió el aludido.- Además, decir eso sería como asegurar que Odusseus es hijo de tío Gato solo porque se parece a él. -agregó a pesar de que Aioria casi se le había abalanzando encima para hacerle callar. Sus intentos llegaron tarde.

- ¡¿Yo qué? -gritó el pequeño aludido mientras luchaba por refrenar las lágrimas que habían humedecido sus ojos.

- Genial, Milo. Genial. -se quejó Aioria. De inmediato cogió a su sobrino en brazos y secó los gruesos lagrimones que corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.- No, Odusseus no creas nada de lo que tío Milo dice. -le dijo.- Tú no puedes ser mi hijo porque… porque… porque si fueras mi niño, tendrías los ojos de tía Marin o los míos y, pues, los tuyos son idénticos a los de tu mami, ¿no?

El instante en que el arquerito tardo en responder se sintió como una eternidad para el santo de Leo, pero cuando el niño toscamente se secó la nariz y sintió con timidez, el mayor se permitió respirar en paz.

- Bien. -suspiró aliviado.

- Entonces… -volvió a escuchar la voz de uno de los gemelos.- ¿Mami tampoco es mi mami? -lloriqueó.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, sí. Su mami _es_ su mami. -parloteó desesperadamente mientras dejaba al arquerito y concentraba su atención de regreso en los gemelos peliazules.

- ¡Pero no nos parecemos nada a mami! -Aléxandros balbuceó entre llantos.

- Están en lo cierto. -complementó el santo de la virgen, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

- ¡Shaka! -gritaron los otros dos mayores.

-4-

- Esta es la peor misión a la que Shion alguna vez se le ocurrió mandarnos.

Aioros soltó un bostezo y asintió perezosamente ante la declaración de Saga. Llevaban horas ahí, sentados bajo el gran cerezo que decoraba el patio trasero de la residencia Kido en Japón. Los pétalos de un aterciopelado color rosa caían sobre ellos. Algunas de las flores se habían enredado en sus cabellos mientras otras volaban arrastradas por el viento.

- Comienzo a pensar que nos ha tomado el pelo. Esto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba. -acotó el arquero para después soplar una flor que aterrizó en su nariz. Saga lo miró de reojo.- No creo que proteger a la princesa durante las remodelaciones de su mansión sea una misión para un santo dorado. -bufó.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Cállate, Saga. -se quejó de la ironía en la voz de su compañero. Aioros cruzó los brazos para después mirarle de soslayo.

- Eh, tranquilo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. -dejó escapar una risa apenas perceptible.- Digo, Tatsumi bien podría protegerla de un eventual ataque de alguna alfombra asesina, ¿no?

Aioros le miró por un segundo, completamente sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo. Pestañeó y torció la boca.

- ¿Tú, bromeando? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Saga?

- Qué gracioso te has vuelto. -le aventó un puñado de pétalos.

- No tanto como tú.

Le sacó la lengua y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. En eso, cuando menos lo esperaba, la cabeza de Saga vibró al sonido de un par de vocecillas que conocía a la perfección.

- _¡Papi!_ -Saga se respingó.

- _¿Qué les sucede, enanos?_ -preguntó, sintiendo el cosmos desordenado de los chiquitos.

- _Es que…_ -hubo una pausa que obligó al santo de Géminis a fruncir el semblante.

- _¿Qué sucede, Héktor? ¿Todo bien?_

Entonces, hubo otro momento de silencio ante el cual Saga no pudo sino arrugar el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? -llevó sus ojos hacia su amigo.

- Los gemelos.

- ¿Los gemelos? -Aioros tomó un posición recelosa.- Dime que el Santuario sigue de pie.

- No lo sé. -Saga le miró, ligeramente ofendido por el tono de sus palabras.- Guarda silencio y déjame averiguar que sucede.

Como se le había pedido, el arquero calló.

- _¿Héktor? ¿Sigues ahí?_

- _Sí._ -respondió el niño con timidez.- _Es que…_

- _¿Qué? Puedes decirme._

- _¿Es verdad que no eres nuestro papá y que mamá no es nuestra mamá?_

Los colores escaparon el rostro del geminiano bajo la mirada aterrada del su compañero de Sagitario a la vez que su cosmos se elevaba a nivel amenazantes. Pero antes de que Aioros pudiera hacer algún tipo de pregunta, Saga había desaparecido en medio de la Otra Dimensión dejándole con los ojos y boca bien abiertos.

-5-

El agujero de color negro se condensó en el salón de Virgo y un geminiano furioso emergió de él. Caminó hacia el grupo con pasos decididos mientras un reflejo dorado centellaba en su vibrante mirada de esmeralda. A su paso, Leo y Escorpio se estremecieron, encogiéndose de hombros pensando que quizás así escaparían de la vista de Saga; en cambio, los gemelos corrieron al encuentro de su padre, montándose en sus brazos de un brinco y colgándose de su cuello.

- Creía que estabas de misión. -Shaka alzó una ceja.

- Estaba, Shaka. _Estaba_ en una misión. -siseó.- Pero parece que aquí hay problemas más graves.

Gato y bicho agacharon la mirada. Sin embargo, completamente indiferente a los gestos atribulados de sus mayores, el pequeño arquero se abrió paso entre ellos hasta llegar a los pies del peliazul mayor, en donde le jaló de la camisa para atraer su atención. La mirada de Saga descendió para posarse en él. No pasó desapercibido para el resto la manera en que su semblante cambiaba al observar al tercer niño.

- ¿Sí?

- Tío Saga, ¿verdad que sí eres el papá de los gemes? -preguntó con inocencia.

Por un momento no hubo más respuesta que una mirada rabiosa que se clavó en el trío de santos de mayores, mirada ante la cual Shaka no atinó sino a torcer la boca en claro gesto de desaprobación de las ideas que surcaban la mente de su compañero de Geminis.

- Sí, lo soy, Odusseus. -respondió, arrastrando las palabras.

Al escuchar la tan esperada respuesta, el pequeño arquero suspiró.

- ¿Y su mami? -dejó escapar la segunda pregunta antes de que Aioria lo jalara contra sí, cubriéndole la boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ella _es_ su madre.

- ¿Lo es? -oyó a Aléxandros y asintió, tratando de disimular la rabia que mostraba hacia los mayores.

- Lo es. Y no se atrevan a dudar de ello no importa quien se los diga.

- ¿Seguro? -preguntó el otro gemelo.

- Muy seguro.

- No te habrás confundido de mamá, ¿verdad?

- No, Aléxandros. No hay manera de que me haya confundido de mamá. -no sabía que le enfadaba más: si el tener esa discusión con los niños delante de los demás o el hecho de que, ante aquel cuestionamiento, había pillado una tenue mueca de diversión en el rostro de sus compañeros.

- Bien, porque yo quiero a mi mami. -Héktor acotó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo también la quiero. -respondió el otro.

- Sí, sí.

- ¿Tú no la quieres? -y ahí estaba de nuevo: la mueca de burla en la cara de los otros santos. No, no. No pensaba responder a esa pregunta y dejar que los otros se rieran de él. Saga de Géminis nunca expresaba sus sentimientos en público y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora, ni siquiera por las adorables caras de los gemelos que llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Saben algo? Guardemos silencio un momento que necesito hablar con sus tíos. -volteó hacia los aludidos.- Necesitamos hablar muy seriamente.

Leo y Escorpio tragaron saliva.

- Antes de que digas algo más… -Shaka terció.- Esto no es lo que parece. -meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué es lo que parece? Porque, según lo veo, está muy claro. -dijo el mayor, tratando de guardar los estribos.

- Por Atenea, Saga. Sólo comenté que los gemelos no se comportaban de la manera esperada para un niño cuyo padre seas tú. Debes admitir que son mucho más inquietos. -al oírlo los niños guardaron la cara en el pecho de su padre.- Después surgió el tema de los parecidos, y es muy obvio que nada obtuvieron de su madre. No es muy difícil de notar su extrema similitud contigo. - trató de suavizar la situación, pero al contemplar como el semblante del peliazul se tornaba todavía más serio, si es que aquello era posible, supo que no estaba consiguiendo probar su punto.

- Para empezar, ¡¿cómo podrías saber que yo era un niño tranquilo? -exclamó el gemelo, incapaz de guardarse más sus emociones.- ¡Para cuando tú eras mocoso con capacidad de recordar cosas, yo ya era un adolescente!

- Lo asumo. -Shaka se respingó.

- ¿Asumes? Pues asume esto también, Virgo: Son _mis_ niños y no vuelvas a poner eso en duda… o voy a dejarles demostrarte que lo son. -terminó, casi musitando.

- Mis disculpas. -masculló el otro pensando en que nada afortunado saldría de ello. Lo que menos necesitaba era que tener a un montón de críos en su templo.- Pero no puedes negar que no sé parecen en nada a su madre.

Aioria y Milo se cubrieron la cara con las manos adivinando la reacción que seguía; y es que, esa era del tipo de situaciones en las que una nube repleta de relámpagos solía aparecer sobre la cabeza del geminiano.

- Su madre _es_ su madre, Shaka. Los nueve meses que sufrí el vaivén de sus hormonas lo dejaron _muy_ claro. -entrecerró los ojos.

- Sí, bueno…

- Los gustos de Héktor son los mismos que los de ella, ¿de acuerdo? A él le gustan el chocolate y las fresas, pero a mi solo me gusta el chocolate. Las fresas las sacó de su madre. -prestando atención a las palabras de su papá, Héktor entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, y al caer en cuenta de que era verdad, sacó el pecho orgulloso.- Quizás no se parecen físicamente, pero tienen algunas cualidades, Shaka. ¡Y ni siquiera sé porque demonios te doy explicaciones de esto! -exclamó, furioso, para después torcer la boca con la disposición de no decir nada más.

- No necesito más explicaciones. -dijo el rubio y Saga sintió que la cabeza iba a explotarle en cualquier instante.

Confortados por el cese del ritmo ajetreado de lo que consideran era el final a una tensa conversación, Milo y Aioria dejaron escapar la respiración que llevaban reteniendo por largos minutos. Más aquella aura de tranquilidad no duraría demasiado.

- ¡Ustedes! -dieron un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta que la atención de Saga ahora les pertenecía.- Afuera… ahora. -siseó.

Complemente conscientes de que cualquier intento de huída sería una pérdida de tiempo, ambos se resignaron a abandonar el salón de la sexta casa; y así lo hicieron, arrastrando los pies.

- Enanos, quédense con tío Shaka un momento, ¿sí? Si hace o dice algo que les moleste, tienen mi permiso para desaparecer el juego de té que tanto adora. -Saga se aseguró de que su penetrante mirada verde dejara bien en claro al rubio que no quería más problemas. Acarició los cabellos de sus niños y, al pasar junto al pequeño castaño, hizo lo mismo.- Cuídalos, arquerito.

Orgulloso de la responsabilidad dejada sobre sus hombros, el chico se irguió mientras veía a su tío del tercer templo alejarse tras los pasos de Aioria y Milo.

Desde donde estaban, y con los ojos todavía enrojecidos por el llanto, los gemelos contemplaron a Shaka con recelo. El santo, lejos de ignorarles, les sostuvo la mirada. Al final, los niños le sacaron la lengua haciéndolo respingarse.

Sí, tío Gato y tío Bicho habían tenido razón antes: Virgo no era un buen lugar para cualquier niño.

-6-

- ¿De quién fue la gran idea de traer a los niños a Virgo, brillantes niñeras?

Los dos aludidos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz del gemelo. Sus gestos seguían siendo tan tirantes como al principio, aunque su voz sonaba mucho más fría y distante que antes. El santo de Géminis atravesó el salón, mirando sobre su hombro a la escultura de Buda que se veía al final de corredor. Nunca le había gustado y, ahora, acababa de comprobar que todavía le desagradaba.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta. -Saga había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y observaba de uno a otro santo.

- ¿Oficialmente? De Milo. -bufó el león. En el fondo sabía que la estupidez de aceptar semejante idea había sido suya y eso le enfadaba; sin duda comenzaba a pasar demasiado tiempo con el escorpión.

- ¡Oye! Tú estuviste de acuerdo.

- Lo sé. -retiró de un manotazo una mecha de cabello castaño que cayó sobre su frente y que le picó el ojo.- Mi idiotez me impidió detener a la tuya. -Milo le miró con fastidio a causa de ese comentario.

- Me importa poco quien haya sido…

- Eh, decídete. Tú preguntaste, Saga. -le interrumpió el bicho solo para cerrar la boca al reparar en el semblante disgustado de su mayor.

- Decía, antes de que _alguien_ me interrumpiera, que no me interesa ya quien sea el culpable. -continuó hablando con la mandíbula apretada.- Pero les garantizo que va a importarme, y mucho, si esto vuelve a repetirse.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Mejor era guardar silencio que argumentar cualquier idea que terminarían siendo refutada y usada en su contra.

- Deberíamos volver por los niños. -Aioria susurró tras una larga pausa.

- Antes de que Shaka agote la poco paciencia que le quede. -complementó el de Escorpio.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Saga, así lo hicieron.

Completamente solo, Saga miró hacia el corredor una vez más. La gigantesca estatua le enfadó de nuevo. Entonces, sonrió sardónico mientras el agujero de Otra Dimensión se abría y tragaba lentamente al monumento.

- Mejor así. -se dijo antes de desaparecer de regreso a su misión.

-7-

Cuando Saga regresó a Tokio su humor todavía era tan oscuro como la noche. Rebuscó entre las sombras el lugar donde había dejado al arquero, pero lo único que descubrió fueron unas brillantes luces rojas y azules que provenían del portón principal. El sonido de algunas voces lejanas llegó hasta donde estaba y supo que la curiosidad de saber que sucedía le ganaría la batalla.

Entonces, caminó lentamente en esa dirección, hasta distinguir entre el pequeño grupo de personas que se había reunido en la puerta a su amigo perdido. Se acercó, deteniéndose detrás de él a observar.

- ¿Pasó algo? -le preguntó al descubrir que las luces pertenecían a una ambulancia, a la cual subían a Tatsumi tendido sobre una camilla.

- ¿Recuerdas a la alfombra asesina? -Saga asintió.- Pues fue una cortina y el pobre no pudo defenderse de ella. -el arquero soltó una risa contagiosa.

- En serio, ¿una cortina?

- Sí. Se enredó en ella y estuvo colgando a saber cuanto tiempo. Los paramédicos dicen que probablemente tenga una contusión por golpearse contra las paredes mientras intentaba liberarse, así que… -el arquero subió los hombros.

- Genial. Esto seguramente nos costará más tiempo aquí. -bufó el otro.

Mientras veían la ambulancia alejarse, los dos retomaron el camino hacia el porche que habían convertido en su base de operaciones. Anduvieron en silencio, con nada más que miradas furtivas entre ambos. Sin embargo, aquello no duraría demasiado.

- ¿Siguen vivos? -Saga volteó hacia Aioros quien, a su vez, tampoco podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para indicarle que no comprendía la pregunta.- Milo y Aioria, ¿siguen vivos?

- Ah. Por ahora, sí.

- Menos mal. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Larga y penosa historia, arquero. -se permitió suspirar.- Te la contaré otro día.

- ¿Otro día? No tenemos absolutamente nada que hacer.

- ¿No tenemos nada que hacer? -le miró.- Hubiese sido bueno impedir que ese idiota se rompiera la cabeza rebotando contra las paredes.

Aioros sonrió. Se dejó caer sobre su silla y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca.

- Somos santos dorados, no hacemos milagros de todo tipo. -sentenció con una sonrisa.

- Continuará. -

**NdA:** No me pregunten porque Shaka xDDD Fans del rubio, no me odien, ¿ok? Esto es un solo un intento de fic cómico y de ninguna manera creo que a Shaka le vayan bien los niños :P

A quienes han leído y comentado: ¡Gracias! Damis, Cybe, marinxaioria, Little. rat, SAINT LUNASE, Rose. Nyl , Alfa, beautiful sadness, Sakurita94, sol angel pdl, Tisbe, AngelElisha1 y Suigin Walker, ya saben que sus comentarios son siempre apreciados.

Rose . Nyl: ¡Hola! Déjame decirte que yo tampoco veo a Milo como una niñera responsable. No, no. Y bueno, con lo del cereal, también pensé en hacer a los nenes hiperactivos por un exceso de azúcar, pero quizás más adelante y no ahora. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Saluditos!

Tisbe: ¡Vaya! A los gemelos les salen mamis por todos lados xDD Con razón los pobres están tan confundidos al respecto u_U ¿O será que Saguis de verdad se confundió de mamá? xDD En fin, seguiré atormentado santitos un rato más y espero que tu sigas disfrutando con ello. ¡Besos!

Suigin Walker: ¡Excelente saludarte también por estos lares! Pues así es, estos peques son el ejemplo de lo que sucede cuando la belleza conoce a la maldad xDDN Nah, son traviesillos nada más :P En cuanto a si los demás tendrán niños, realmente no está contemplado. Por ahora serán solo estos tres y, si el san Santuario sobrevive a ellos, quizás algún día me anime a hacer algo más.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos veremos en el siguiente.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	3. De cómo las niñas juegan con muñecas

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**De cómo las niñas juegan con muñecas y los niños tienen mascotas.**_

-1-

— ¡Estate quieto! ¡Si te mueves tanto, ¿cómo se supone que voy a curarte la nariz?

— Pero… ¡arde!

Aioria suspiró. Milo estaba colmando su paciencia casi tan rápido como sus tres pequeños sobrinos. La pregunta, entonces, era: ¿Cuál de los cuatro sería el primero en salir disparado por la ventana de Leo sin rumbo conocido?

Sopló sus flequillos con frustración. Dado que su vida corría peligro si tocaba a los otros tres niños, probablemente sería Milo.

— Es cosmos, Milo. De todos los remedios posibles, te aseguro que éste es el menos doloroso y el más efectivo. Así que mantente quieto y déjame terminar con las curaciones. — ordenó, arrastrando cada palabra.

Detrás de Aioria, los gemelos y el arquerito observaban con extrema atención. Sus ojos presenciaban con cierta fascinación la forma en que la cosmoenergía resanaba poco a poco la nariz herida de su tío peliazul mientras se esforzaban por comprender el funcionamiento de semejante habilidad. Por el momento, su propia energía era más de tipo destructivo que de regeneración.

— ¿Podemos intentar? — Aléxandros se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¡Gato! — Milo se quejó. — "_No los dejes."_ — se apresuró a decirle, directamente a su mente.

La cara de espanto que desdibujó su semblante arrancó una risa al santo de Leo.

No lo culpaba. El hecho de que su nariz se convirtiera en el campo de prácticas de los tres enanos podía resultar espeluznante, incluso para el más valiente. Con todo, Aioria estaba ligeramente harto de las quejas incesantes, así que, disfrutando en secreto, lo dejó sufrir por un segundo.

— ¿Serían cuidadosos? — miró de reojo hacia los niños y luego hacia Milo, dirigiendo su pregunta a los primeros.

— ¡Pero, gato…!

— ¡Por supuesto que si! — Héktor intervino. — ¡Y dejaremos como nueva la nariz de tío Milo!

El trío de chiquillos se carcajeó, triunfante.

— No los dejes, gato. — susurró.

— ¿Sabes, Milo? Estuve pensando, y después de todo el desastre que hemos armado antes en Virgo, estoy seguro que a Saga y a Aioros les encantaría que ocupáramos el tiempo de los enanos en algo productivo, como… enseñarles algo nuevo. — Aioria sonrió. — Es por una buena causa.

— Pero…

— ¡Estamos listos! — las manos del arquerito se iluminaron con una inestable aura dorada. — ¿Podemos intentar ya?

— ¿Qué opinas, bicho? — el castaño sonrió al observar el desencajo en su amigo, quien no acertó a pronunciar palabra alguna. — Tomaré eso como un sí. — ensanchó su sonrisa. Entonces, ayudándose de una seña, indicó a los niños que podían seguir adelante.

— ¡Gato! — pero Aioria no se inmutó. A pesar de las quejas de Milo, los dejó seguir.

El rostro del escorpión fue palideciendo con cada centímetro que las manitas de los niños se acercaban a él. Las amplias sonrisas, aunque inocentes, no dejaban de representar una señal de peligro para el peliazul mayor. Así que, cuando los vio demasiado cerca, no pudo contener el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda; convertirse en el conejillo de indias del trío definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Por su parte, Aioria esperó que estuvieran casi encima del escorpión y que éste, a la vez, casi emprendiera la huída para detenerlos. Sonrió, con cierto toque de cinismo, y decidió intervenir en la situación que él mismo había alentado.

— Vale, vale. Suficiente. Mejor cambiamos de idea o harán que el tío Milo termine llorando. — tomó el botiquín. — Tengan. — les tendió una bandita. — Ayúdenlo a ponérsela.

— Con cuidado, por favor. — gimió el escorpión, no sin soltar un suspiro de pasajera calma.

— Tío Milo, deja de quejarte.

— Lo haremos con cuidado. — asintió Aléxandros a las palabras de su hermano. Y tal como lo había dicho, tomó con delicadez la bandita y la acercó a la nariz del santo de Escorpio. Milo, por instinto, retrocedió.

— ¡Un momento! — recorrió con sus grandes ojos azules a sus sobrinos. En esa ocasión, al igual que las anteriores, no compró esos rostros de tierna inocencia. — Puedo ponerme la bandita solo. — espetó, al mismo tiempo que trataba de arrebatárselas, sin éxito alguno.

— No, no, no, tío Milo. — Aléxandros retiró las manos. — Nosotros lo haremos.

Por un segundo, los ojos de Milo viajaron hacia Aioria, para suplicar su apoyo en ello. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con la sonrisa cómplice del santo de Leo rápidamente desistió de sus intentos.

— Qué lo haga el arquerito. — gruñó el escorpión, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— ¿Yo?

— Si, tú…¡y con cuidado! — se apresuró a recalcar.

El niño castaños se encogió de hombros, no sin notar las miradas recelosas del par de gemelos que siempre le acompañaban y que con el tiempo había aprendido a leer a la perfección. De ahí que Odusseus supiera que los chiquillos de Géminis no estaba contentos… nada contentos.

— Toma. — Héktor arrancó la bandita de las manos de su hermano para cedérsela a su amigo.

— ¡Oye!

— Déjasela, Aléxandros. Ni queríamos ayudar a tío Milo. — miró de reojo a su gemelo y al niño de Sagitario.

En ese preciso instante, hubo una larga y sospechosa pausa. Los dos santos mayores no pasaron por alto aquel intercambio de miradas entre los tres, aunque la realidad de las cosas era que no sabían exactamente que esperar al respecto.

— Acerca la cara, tío Milo. — el dedito índice del arquerito confirmó sus palabras.

— Pues… pensándolo bien, creo que mejor dejaré que Aioria termine de curarme…

— Nada de eso. — los gemelos hablaron al unísono, de la misma forma en que sus cabezas se menearon sutilmente con perfecta sincronización. Tres sonrisas pícaras iluminaron los rostros infantiles.

— ¡Gato! — exclamó, mientras los tres niños le caían encima y el crujir de su nariz anunciaba una nueva hemorragia.

-2-

Aioria observó a su amigo sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba de más decir que, en el fondo, se sentía culpable de lo que había sucedido. No solo porque él había comenzado aquel juego con los niños, sino también porque no había alcanzado a reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlos.

Entonces, olvidó por un segundo a Milo, para centrarse en los rostros compungidos del trío de diablillos que se encontraba sentado en su sofá. Las expresiones en los niños resultaban tan desoladoras que, aún a sabiendas de lo traviesos que podían ser, el de Leo dudó si creerles o no. Al final de cuentas, como siempre sucedía, terminó cayendo bajo el encanto de esas tres caritas tristes.

— Ya, ya. No se preocupen. Tío Milo estará bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Segurísimo, Odusseus, ¿verdad, Milo? — Aioria sonrió en dirección al escorpión dorado.

— ¿Lo estaré?

Sin ningún tapujo, el castaño mayor dejó escapar una carcajada ante el tono alicaído del otro.

— Lo estarás… cuando te quite esa bandita de la nariz y la arregle de nuevo. — dijo, con una mueca en los labios.

— Tío gato, cuando termines de reparar a tío bicho, ¿podemos salir un rato?

— Eh, si… supongo.

— Casi tengo miedo de preguntar a donde quieren ir. — se quejó el escorpión mientras Aioria lo observaba de reojo, compartiendo internamente sus temores.

— ¿Podemos elegir? — a la pregunta de Aléxandros, los otros dos niños sonrieron también.

Los santos se miraron, alzaron las cejas y torcieron la boca. Sin importar lo que objetaran, sabían que los enanos terminarían imponiendo su voluntad, así que, ¿tenía caso alargar lo inevitable?

-3-

Un vez más, en lo que iba de ese largo y cansado día, los dos santos y los niños recorrían las escalinatas zodiacales en busca de un destino que no terminaba de convencerles, pero que era ineludible.

Ahí, bajo los inmisericordes rayos de Apolo, los niños brincoteaban, absortos en los juegos que solamente ellos mismos entendían. Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, no subían, sino que descendían. Aún así, su destino no era menos escabroso que Virgo, aunque uno nunca sabía lo que podía suceder en la casa del guardián al que buscaban. Y es que, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer había pasado, de ser el santo más predecible y cruel, a una verdadero estuche repleto de sorpresas.

Por fin, suspiraron al ser acogidos por la sombra del cuarto templo, y sin darle más vueltas, decidieron adentrarse.

Los tres niños se aventuraron sin temor alguno en las semi penumbras del templo de Cáncer. Corrieron por el pasillo principal, sin detener el constante parloteo que venía de ellos mientras, un poco más atrás, los dos mayores observaban.

— Que raro es todo esto.

A las palabras de Milo, el santo de Leo no pudo evitar pasear la vista por los muros de Cáncer. Estaban vacíos.

Ya no había más rostros deformes y putrefactos colgando de las paredes, ni tampoco existía el eco de sus gritos lastimeros. Solo quedaba una profunda y reconfortante calma, tan poco propia de Cáncer que terminaba por erizar la piel, de la misma forma en que alguna vez lo hicieron las máscaras y sus chillidos.

Sí, Cáncer se había convertido en un lugar extraño.

— No hay nada que un par de civilizadas palabras no puedan arreglar. — Aioria rió, encogiendo los hombros. — Incluso Máscara de…. — tosió, rectificando su error. Hacía mucho que Máscara de Muerte había dejado de existir, cediendo su lugar al siempre adorable y nunca lo suficientemente apreciado _Tío Ángelo_. —… Ángelo, incluso Ángelo sabe cuando no se debe retar a Saga.

— Una amenaza de muerte no es exactamente un par de civilizadas palabras, gato. — Milo rió por lo bajo.

De pronto, sin que ninguno lo esperase, alguien más se unió a su plática.

— ¿Hablando de mi, par de haraganes? — la voz de Máscara de Muerte retumbó en el templo. — ¿No tienen nada que hacer además de husmear en templos ajenos?

— ¡Tío Ángelo! — los niños corrieron a su encuentro, mientras las sonrisas de los mayores aparecían en sus rostros, irónicas y mordaces.

— _Ángelo._ — musitó el escorpión con un mohín de burla. El aludido arrugó el entrecejo.

Y es que, Máscara de Muerte, odiaba aquel nombre…

Todo había comenzado unos años atrás, cuando Saga se presentó a su puerta como un torbellino y amenazó sutilmente con enviarlo de paseo a la Otra Dimensión si no se las ingeniaba para desaparecer todos los rostros que alguna vez adornaron los muros del cuarto templo. A esas alturas, ni siquiera el mismo Shion se había atrevido a hacer semejante petición, pero la actitud de Géminis dejaba muy en claro que sus palabras eran un orden, una que Máscara de Muerte no estaba en condiciones de cuestionar.

Así, tras una acalorada discusión y de mala gana, el santo de Cáncer había terminado cediendo a las exigencias de su igual. Aunque, poco sabía que aquel era el principio de una larga historia en la que el malévolo personaje que alguna vez interpretase llegaba a su fin, dando nacimiento a una faceta que nunca imaginó, sería suya. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus quejas, era justo decir, que el italiano no tenía más opción, puesto que, lo que menos deseaba después de una exitosa resurrección por parte de la diosa, era que su cuello corriera peligro por un detalle tan insignificante como su colección de rostros rancios.

Lo que era peor, en ese entonces, la curiosidad pudo más que su rabia, dejando sus berrinches en segundo plano. Las causas de la _sutil_ petición de Saga le habían sido complementa ajenas en aquel momento, y ese detalle carcomía la paciencia de Máscara de Muerte, quien se propuso no descansar hasta llegar al fondo de ese misterio. Para su fortuna, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, puesto que unos meses después, la respuesta llegó en la forma de un par de pequeños peliazules idénticos a su padre.

Fue ese mismo día cuando descubrió que los cambios no habían terminado con la nueva decoración de su templo. Ese día, junto con los gemelos, una nueva identidad renacía en el italiano, una que había olvidado con el paso de los años y que, con toda sinceridad, no extrañaba; ya no sería más Máscara de Muerte, sino Ángelo… el buen tío Ángelo.

— ¿Tío Ángelo? — en eso, un par de cabecitas azules y una castaña asomaron por el marco de la puerta a los privados de Cáncer, para sorpresa de todos, e interrumpieron las divagaciones del peliazul canceriano. Entre la discusión con Milo y Aioria y sus propios pensamientos, lo habían tenido tan ocupado que no reparó en la ausencia del trío de enanos que regresaban con una sorpresa que no esperaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? — ladró.

— Tío Ángelo, ¿por qué tienes una muñeca en tu habitación? — Aléxandros alzó su mano, dejando a la vista de todos a la muñeca de trapo y cabellos rojos que habían encontrado dentro.

— Papi dice que las niñas juegan con muñecas. Los niños, no. — aseguró el otro gemelo, arrancando un tormenta de carcajadas de sus tío de Leo y Escorpio, a la vez que el rostro de Máscara de Muerte se pintaba de un nada sutil tono rojizo.

— Eso. Pero, ¿por qué tú tienes una? ¿Acaso no eres un chico? — después del comentario del arquerito hubo un silencio ensordecedor por parte de los tres niños en espera de una respuesta por parte del santo de Cáncer.

Dicha explicación jamás llegó.

— ¿Ángelo? ¿No vas a responderles? — la pregunta ahogada en risas del escorpión empeoró todo, pero no hubo pronunciamiento alguno por parte del aludido.

Los tres chiquillos y sus mayores tuvieron que resignarse a que su única contestación fuera un bufido y algunas pocas palabras en italiano que, para su fortuna, los más pequeños no entendieron. Sólo vieron a Máscara de Muerte pasar a su lado, arrebatar la muñeca de las manos del mayor de los gemelos y caminar de regreso hacia sus aposentos. Al cabo de uno rato, regresó por donde se había ido, pero sin rastros del juguete de melena pelirroja.

— ¡Largo! — ordenó, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó con la muñeca?

— Se fue de regreso al Inframundo. — respondió a la pregunta de Hektor. — Y de ahí no va a regresar hasta que… — el volumen de su voz desapareció gradualmente haciendo que las últimas palabras resultaron complemente incomprensibles para nadie.

— ¿Hasta qué…?

— Nada, gato fastidioso. Ahora, toma a los pequeños monstruos y al bicho; y vete de aquí. Estoy ocupado. — espetó.

Aioria y Milo sonrieron. Intercambiaron miradas sabiendo con perfección lo que cruzaba por la mente del otro. El mohín de diversión que llevaban en el rostro se acentuó todavía más ante el descubrimiento de una potencial víctima que terminaría borrando el mal rato en Virgo.

— Creo que nos quedaremos un rato más aquí.

— De acuerdo en eso, gato. — sin molestarse en prestar atención al semblante furibundo del santo de Cáncer, los dos más jóvenes pasaron a su lado, invitándose a entrar a los privados del templo. — Vamos, enanos. Seguramente que tío Ángelo tienen más cosas divertidas adentro… además de la muñeca.

— ¡Sí! — festejaron a coro y corrieron para dar alcance al peliazul y al castaño.

Curiosamente, Cáncer era un lugar diferente al que conocieron. Sin las máscaras gritando y convirtiéndolo todo en un sombrío agujero, los privados lucían… acogedores. Las decoraciones eran austeras y no había nada ahí que delatara alguna parte de la personalidad oscura de su guardián, como si la persona que habitara en el cuarto templo fuera muy diferente a la que conocían.

Sin reparar demasiado en ello, se pusieron cómodos en los sillones de Máscara de Muerte. Poco les importó la rabiosa mirada del santo de Cáncer que cayó sobre ellos. Por alguna desconocida razón se sentían seguros de que el cangrejo no levantaría uno solo dedo en su contra… literalmente.

— ¿Por qué demonios se empeñan en quedarse aquí? — ladró el guardián del templo.

— Porque, por algún motivo desconocido y completamente inverosímil, parece que le agradas a los niños; y si ellos son felices…

— Nosotros también lo somos. — el escorpión complementó la idea de su amigo, ensanchando su cínica sonrisa. — ¿Tienes algo para comer? — bostezó. — Tengo hambre.

— Vete al diablo, maldito escorpión. ¡Y tú también, gato imbécil! — contraatacó al notar la sutil sonrisa del santo de Leo. — Si no querían cuidar a los mocosos no debieron ofrecerse. Pero, claro, les encanta besar los culos de Aioros y Saga.

— ¡Eh! Que tenemos privilegios que nadie más tiene. ¿No es verdad, gato? — ante la pregunta de Milo, Aioria alzó las cejas. La verdad era que no, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Asintió. — ¿Ves? Además, en el fondo te mueres de envidia.

— ¿Por hacerla de niñera de esos tres monstruos? — señaló a los niños que se entretenían enredando las cortinas del templo. — ¡_Jamás_!

Aioria chasqueó la lengua. Miró hacia los niños y después hacia Máscara de Muerte. Entonces, sonrió.

— ¿Sigues en negación total? — los labios de Aioria se curvaron, mientras una carcajada desparpajada abandonó la garganta de Milo a sabiendas de lo que seguía. — ¿Cuándo vas a superarlo, Ángelo?

— No sé de que hablas. — el aludido giró el rostro. Lo sabía. Sí que lo sabía…

— Anda, anda. Admítelo. Todavía conservas la muñeca. Eso dice bastante, ¿no crees?

— Cierra el hocico, Escorpio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tocamos un tema sensible!

— ¡No han tocado nada! — bramó el de Cáncer. De una patada, obligó al Escorpio a bajar los pies de la mesita de salón. Después, se dejó caer en el único sillón vacío.

Permaneció completamente quieto por un segundo, sintiendo sobre sí las mirada burlonas de los santos más jóvenes. Fastidiado del acoso, los atravesó con os ojos, pero lejos de inmutarse, los dos ensancharon sus sonrisas.

— ¡Por Atenea, Ángelo! Todo el mundo lo sabe. — rió el león.

— Cierra la bocaza. — masculló, mientras observaba sin suficiente satisfacción como el cojín que había lanzado se estrellaba en el rostro de Aioria. — Nada de esto es asunto suyo.

— Curiosamente, tampoco es tuyo. — respondió Milo.

— ¿No hay nadie más a quien quieran joderle la vida?

Los santos de Leo y Escorpio se miraron el uno al otro.

— No. — respondieron al unísono.

— Todos ustedes huyeron cuando Saga y Aioros se largaron a la misión, y sabemos bien porque sucedió eso. Por tal razón, ahora que estás aquí, al menos danos la satisfacción de molestarte un poco.

— Y, por los dioses, controla tu lengua que si los gemelos o el arquerito aprenden nuevas y horribles palabras, ninguno de sus padres estará feliz; y ni tú ni nosotros queremos eso. — complementó el peliazul menor, meneando su dedo índice de un lado a otro.

Máscara ladró una maldición de nuevo. Sin embargo, para ninguno de los otros dos pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el volumen con que las palabras surgieron de sus labios fue mínimo; y eso terminó de robarles una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Por cierto, Escorpio, te ves horrible. — gruñó.

— Si, tú igual. — el aludido sacó la lengua. — Al menos lo mío es algo pasajero. — musitó, entre dientes.

Aunque había escuchado el comentario con una claridad absoluta, decidió no seguir por ese camino. No quería terminar diciendo un montón de palabras de significados impropios que podrían costarle un viaje interdimensional o una flecha mal atravesada en el costado.

— Eso, Ángelo. Autocontrol ante todo. — se burló el de Leo.

— Has mejorado tremendamente en ese aspecto. — Milo meneó la cabeza. Se incorporó del sillón y tomó entre sus manos el cenicero que yacía sobre la mesa, para hacerlo girar en sus dedos. — Pero dime, ¿qué tan bien puedes soportar a _tus_ sobrinos favoritos?

La pregunta hizo que Aioria levantara las cejas, sumamente interesado en cual sería la contestación del cangrejo dorado. Pero, tal, nunca llegó.

— Supongo que si las cosas fueran diferentes, de verdad habría un _sobrino favorito_.

— ¿Sobrino? No te equivoques, bicho. — Aioria terció. — Creo que deberías decir _sobrina_.

Máscara de Muerte escuchó en silencio, solo para gruñir por lo bajo ante la afirmación del león. Ocultó lo mejor que pudo el súbito respingo que la conversación le causó y evitó, a toda costa, sostener la mirada a sus dos acompañantes. Cruzó los brazos aún más, si es que aquello era posible, y masculló un sinfín de palabras poco inocentes.

— ¡Ah! Perdona mi error, gato. — continuó Milo, disfrutando la situación lo más que podía, a la vez que ignoraba los colores que teñían el rostro contrariado del otro peliazul. — Estás en lo cierto. _Alguien_ tiene fijación por las niñas.

— ¿Fijación? Obsesión, diría yo.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Ambos! — exclamó el santo de Cáncer. — ¡No voy a discutir eso con ustedes!

Por enésima vez, Milo y Aioria intercambiaron miradas y se carcajearon al unísono.

— No, no vas a discutirlo con nosotros, porque no podemos hacer nada por ti. — Aioria rió, con mucho menos enjundia, pero mayor descaro.

— ¡Ni queremos! Soy muy joven para tener niños.

— Tampoco pretendo tener una sobrina por tu parte. — el cangrejo retiró la mirada. — Ni de la tuya, gato roñoso. — continuó, rápidamente. — Sólo quiero una nena de Saga.

En ese preciso instante, el sonido del metal golpeando el piso, hizo que los tres se pararan de un brinco. Caminaron a toda prisa, con zancadas hasta el salón de batallas de Cáncer, donde sus sospechas fueron confirmadas de inmediato. Ahí, juntos a los niños, desperdigada sobre el piso, yacía la armadura de Cáncer.

— ¡Pero, ¿qué…?

— Perdón. — escucharon la suave vocecilla de Odusseus, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa amenazaba con dibujarse en su boca.

Detrás de él, los gemelos mostraban la más inocente de sus caras, una que de nada les sirvió para convencer a sus mayores.

— Se cayó. — respondió, con simpleza.

— ¡Las armaduras no se caen nada más así! _Algo_ tuvieron que hacer. — Máscara de Muerte los miró, amenazante.

— Solo queríamos verla de cerca, y pronto, ¡zas! … se cayó. — complementó uno de los gemelos, al que el santo de Cáncer no supo identificar.

— Si le ha pasado algo…

— Solo se cayó, tío Ángelo. — habló el otro gemelo. — La armadura de mi papi se ha caído muchas veces y nunca le pasa nada.

— Sí, pero es la armadura de _tu_ padre. Él tiene la obligación de soportarles, yo no. — esquivó la mirada del niño.

— Los tíos también soportan todo. — Aléxandros amplió su sonrisa, mientras los otros dos niños asentían.

— Pero… pero… — no alcanzó a decir más, puesto que los chiquillos le ganaron, y se escabulleron rápidamente de regreso al templo. Máscara no ocultó su malestar mientras recogía la tiara de su armadura, asegurándose que las patitas del cangrejo siguieran en su lugar. — ¡¿Ven? — exclamó, visiblemente exasperado. Giró hacia Milo y Aioria, mientras movía los brazos, desenfrenadamente. — ¡Por eso mismo quería una niña! ¡Las niñas no hacen estas cosas!

Los otros dos santos giraron los ojos.

El italiano les miró de soslayo. De un manotazo se apartó las mechas azules de la frente y resopló, fastidiado de esa conversación y dispuesto a regresar a sus privados antes de que los mocosos despedazaran algo más en su templo.

— En serio, Ángelo. No veo cuál es el problema. Deberías comenzar a superarlo. — le dijo el león.

— Como sea… — se cruzó de brazos. — Debió ser una niña. _Tenía_ que ser una niña. El muy idiota de Saga pudo esforzarse un poco más para hacer una niña en vez de un par de mocosos… Las nenas son mucho más adorables y menos problemáticas. —gruñó.

-4-

Saga estornudó con tanta fuerza que sintió que el cerebro se le había estrujado dentro de la cabeza. Lo hizo una vez más… y otra.

Ante semejante escándalo, Aioros despertó del ligero sueño en el que había caído. Pestañeó un par de veces y buscó con la mirada a su compañero de guardia. Lo encontró de pie, dándole la espalda y tratando de contener el siguiente estornudo.

— No me digas que vas a enfermarte.

— Eso, sería el colmo. — se quejó. — Un día fuera de Grecia y ya enfermo. — sopló los flecos.

— Pues recupérate lo más pronto, porque la agenda es agitada. — el arquero se aclaró la garganta. — Iremos de compras, ¿sabes? — aquellas palabras causaron un escalofrío la gemelo. Él y los centros comerciales no fueron diseñados para convivir juntos.

— ¿Es completamente necesario?

— Parece que si. La mansión necesita cortinas nuevas, y a falta de mayordomo pues… — Aioros encogió los hombros. Después de un eterno silencio, se puso de pie. Soltó un bostezo y se estiró, para deshacerse de la pereza. — Tengo hambre. ¿Vienes?

Saga dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de seguirle. Se tomó un tiempo para observar el cielo. Las estrellas aún brillaban, pero la mañana no estaba lejana.

— Dioses. — el gemelo suspiró. Meneó la cabeza sin sacarse de la mente la imagen de Shion. En sus pensamientos, el antiguo lemuriano sonreía. — Maldita sea, pagarás por esto, Shion. Juró que vas a escucharme cuando regrese a casa.

-5-

— ¡Tío Ángelo! — el italiano sintió la piel erizándosele ante la mención de su nombre por parte de aquel trío de demonios disfrazados de niños inocentes.

Volteó de mala gana, solo para clavar su agresiva mirada azul en los chiquillos, que poca o ninguna importancia prestaron al semblante fruncido de su mayor. Lo que era peor, ellos mismos llevaban los ojos entrecerrados y un nada disimulado mohín de reproche en la cara. Cuando llegaron justo frente a él, Máscara de Muerte arrugó todavía más el ceño, pero de nada le sirvió.

— ¡Dijiste que la habías mandado al Yomotsu! — espetó Aléxandros, mientras alzaba en su mano derecha a la muñeca que habían encontrado antes.

— ¡Mentiste! — reclamó el otro gemelo.

— ¡Nadie creerá en ti!

— ¡Eso! ¡Nadie cree en los mentirosos! — terminó el arquerito.

Máscara de Muerte sintió su cabeza a punto de explotar con el sonido de tantas voces infantiles. Con un poco de suerte, algún día esos mocosos crecerían y dejarían de ser sumamente molestosos para él y para el resto del mundo. Claro, faltaba tener la certeza de que sobreviviría a su adolescencia…

— ¿Pueden callarse? Agobian. ¡Y tú! — apuntó al mayor de los gemelos. — ¡No toques mis cosas! — sentenció, arrebatándole la muñeca. — La despeinas. — masculló, casi de manera imperceptible.

Milo y Aioria, que hasta ese momento había observado todo en silencio, dejaron escapar una estruendosa carcajada. Habían visto muchas cosas en su corta vida, pero nada se comparaba con lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

— ¿Para qué quieres una muñeca? Ya te dijimos que solo las niñas juegas con _esas_ cosas. — Héktor se cruzó de brazos. La simple idea de que uno de sus tíos tuviera ese tipo de juguetes en su casa, le resultaba imposible de entender.

— La tengo porque, algún día, habrá alguna nena con la cual jugar. — espetó.

— ¿Sí? Y, ¿de donde saldrá? — preguntó el arquerito.

Muchas respuestas cruzaron por la mente del santo de Cáncer, ninguna que se atrevería a decir en voz alta. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante, una idea llegó de improviso a su cabeza y le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y adoptar una actitud mucho más relajada para con los niños.

— No importa de donde saldrá. — respondió, por fin, y con mucha calma. — Estoy seguro que a ustedes también les encantaría tener una nena… una hermanita.

— ¡¿Qué? — los tres exclamaron.

— No, no. ¿Para qué queremos una hermana?

— Nada de eso. — Héktor apoyó a su gemelo.

— Oh, vamos. Les encantaría. — replicó el mayor, todo bajo la atenta mirada cargada de sospechas del bicho y el gato. — Tener una nena trae muchas ventajas para los hermanos mayores.

— ¿Sí? — Odusseus arrugó el entrecejo, sin estar seguro de creer o no las palabras del cangrejo dorado.

— Muchísimas. Por ejemplo… ¿hay algo que ustedes siempre hubieran querido y que su padre les haya negado?

Los gemelos se detuvieron a pensar por un segundo. Sus rostros, concentrados e infantiles, se fijaron el uno en el otro, mientras repasaban la cuestión que les hacía el italiano. Pero, antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, el pequeño castaños les robó la palabra de la boca.

— Una mascota. Siempre quisieron una mascota. — asintió, una vez más, orgulloso de tener algo que los peliazules no tenían.

— ¡La mascota!

— ¡Claro!

— ¡Papá no quiere una mascota! — declararon, enfadados, ala vez.

Máscara sonrió. Esa era su oportunidad.

— Verán, rapaces, hay algo que deben saber: los papás, históricamente, son mucho más vulnerables a las nenas que a los chicos. No saben decirle no a una niñita con grandes ojos suplicantes. — meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, sin dejar de observar sus miradas de reojo. Unos pasos más allá, Aioria y Milo no ocultaron su asombro por lo que hacía. — Así que, imaginen que pasaría si fuera ella quien pidiera una mascota a papá. — tres pares de ojos se abrieron, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban. — Así es, mocosos. Todo lo que quieran, pueden tenerlo si piden una hermana a papá; y créanme, es bien sencillo, y sumamente divertido, que les consiga una.

— Suficiente, Ángelo. — intervino Aioria.

— Exacto. — Milo le jaló de la camisa, apartándolo de los niños. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, contraatacó. — ¿Quieres que Saga nos asesine? Si escucha lo que estás diciendo a los gemelos…

— Va a volverse loco y, confía cuando te digo, que su paciencia ha estado a prueba el día de hoy. Pregúntale a Shaka.

— Oigan, solo fue una pequeña… sugerencia. — sonrió, cínico.

A sus espaldas, deslindados de lo que sucedía entre sus tíos, los tres niños susurraban entre ellos. Estaba de más decir que sus pequeñas cabecillas habían asimilado a la perfección la información ofrecida por Máscara de Muerte.

— Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

— Eso es fácil, arquerito. — el gemelo menor dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

— Hablaremos con papá.

-6-

Cuando Aioros asentó el plato frente a él, incluso sin proponérselo, Saga arrugó el entrecejo con recelo. Aquel emparedado, distaba mucho de ser apetecible. Sin embargo, disimuló su desencanto lo mejor que pudo y tomó el trozo de pan entre las manos para morderlo.

— ¿Queso y ketchup? — Aioros asintió. — ¿Comes algo más que esto? Mejor aún, ¿sabes cocinar algo más que esto?

— Eh, que eres malagradecido. Solo para que sepas, cocino esto cuando tengo que hacerlo. Nunca más. — giró el rostro, juguetonamente ofendido. — Si no lo quieres, siempre puedes quedarte sin comer, o cocinar tu propia merienda.

Saga gruñó. Odiaba cocinar.

Decidió que era mejor callar y comer. Así que no pronunció una sola palabra más, ni un sonido más escapó de sus labios. Deglutió en silencio el bocadillo, atento a las reacciones del arquero. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que por fin, el gemelo bufó. Había perdido.

— Lo siento. — masculló, mientras daba una mordida más al sándwich.

— Esta bien. Te perdono. — el castaño le miró de reojo.

¿Perdonar?... Saga se sopló los flecos. Ni siquiera había hecho algo tan grave que requiriera pedir _perdón_. Pero bueno… mejor eso que soportar la cara de ofendido de Aioros y su silencio, tan poco usual en él. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero aquel parloteo incesante que el arquero dorado se traía le resultaba de lo más entretenido la mayoría del tiempo.

Estaba a punto de dar un mordisco más, cuando la momentánea paz escapó de su cabeza de nuevo.

— "_¡Papi!"_ — se respingó. No podía ser…no otra vez.

— "_¿Qué pasa, enanos?"_

— "_Papi, ¿nos has comprado una mascota?"_ — la cara de Saga adoptó una expresión lo suficientemente graciosa como para hacer que Aioros se atragantara al verla. Sonrió, a sabiendas de lo que su amigo hacía.

— ¿Los gemelos de nuevo?

— Sí. — suspiró el geminiano. — Aléxandros sigue insistiendo con la mascota. — Saga rodó los ojos, y después, retomó la conversación con sus niños. — "_No, no he comprado nada. Les dije que no les llevaría una mascota."_

— "_Ah… ¡que bien!"_ — Héktor contraatacó, pero poco sabía lo mucho que su respuesta había desconcertado a su padre. — _"¿Adivina qué?"_

— "_¡Ya no queremos una mascota!"_ — respondió, veloz, Aléxandros.

— "_¡Oye, yo iba a decirle!"_

— "_¡Te gané!"_

Saga no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Olvidó su comida y se concentró en encontrar alguna bizarra explicación a aquel sospecho cambio de actitud en sus retoños. ¿Acaso era broma? O… ¿psicología inversa? Lo que fuera que planearan, estaba seguro que Milo y Aioria estaban detrás de todo ello. Iba a necesitar una explicación; y esta vez no sería tan piadoso al respecto.

— "_¿Alguien podría decirme por qué cambiaron de idea?"_

— "_Fácil."_

— "_Lo pensamos mejor."_ — Aléxandros retomó las palabras que su hermano dejó al aire. — _"Y queremos algo más."_

— "_Oh…"_

La expresión de Saga lo dijo todo. Aioros sabía que lo que fuera que conversase con los gemelos, había conseguido sacarle una gran sorpresa seguida de un completo fiasco. Aún así, esperó un poco antes de atreverse a hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Los gemelos ya no quieren una mascota…quieren algo más. — Aioros rompió en carcajadas.

— ¿Y qué quieren ahora? — ahogó sus risas al ver el semblante fastidiado de su amigo. Mejor no provocarlo demasiado.

— Espera, aún tengo que averiguarlo.

Respiró profundamente, buscando la última pizca de paciencia que quedaba en su interior. Lo que fuera que sus niños pensasen, seguramente que no podría ser peor a la experiencia en Virgo.

— "_Soy todo oídos. ¿Qué quieren?"_ — el silencio que vino después de su pregunta le pareció eterno.

— "_Una hermanita."_

El sorbo de leche con chocolate que acababa de tomar, salió disparado de su boca. Tosió al atragantarse y trató desesperadamente de recuperar la respiración.

— ¡Saga! ¡¿Qué demonios…? — Aioros se puso de pie de un brinco.

— Espera, espera… — el peliazulvolvió a toser. Pero no iba a dejar aquella plática con los niños a medias. No señor. Así que, retomó a la brevedad la conversación donde la había dejado. — _"¿Una hermanita? ¿De donde sacaron esa idea?"_

— "_Solo queremos una."_

— "_¿Nos la conseguirás?"_

— "_Niños…"_

— "_¡Anda!"_ — rogaron al unísono. — _"Solo una"_

Saga se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Solo una? ¿Cuántas más querían? Y lo que era todavía más interesate: ¡¿De dónde rayos habían sacado la idea?

— ¿Saga? ¿Estás bien? — al oír su nombre, volteó hacia el arquero. Abrió la boca, solo para conseguir que sus labios se movieran nerviosamente, pero que ningún sonido abandonara su garganta. Al final, se detuvo un segundo, para tranquilizarse.

— Quieren una hermanita. — habló tan rápido y tan bajo, que Aioros poco pudo escuchar de ello.

— ¿Qué?

— Quieren una hermanita.

— ¡¿Quieren qué? — exclamó.

— ¡Una hermanita! ¿Puedes creerlo? — el geminiano se quejó. — Apenas podemos con ellos y quieren una hermanita.

— Increíble… pero, ¿cómo…? — Aioros no pudo terminar, o al menos Saga no se permitió seguirle escuchando, puesto que los gemelos reclamaron su atención.

— "_¿Papi? ¿Sigues ahí?_" — oyó a Héktor.

— "_Si."_ — …muy a su pesar.

— "_¿Nos traerás un hermanita?"_ — le cuestionó el mayor de los dos.

— _"¿Podrías conseguirnos una en Japón?"_

El gemelo mayor alzó una ceja, confundido por el significado de esa pregunta.

"_Podría…"_ pensó, solo para si mismo, _"…pero su madre me mataría."_

— "_¡No, no puedo conseguirles una hermana aquí en Japón!"_

— "_¡Papi!"_

— "_Es más complicado de lo que piensan y no es algo que voy a discutir con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?"_ — y era verdad. Saga no tenía el menor deseo que aquella discusión se alargara.

— "_¿Por qué no?"_

— "_Porque… porque… porque es algo que no puedo decidir solo. Por eso. Su madre debe dar su opinión también."_

— "_Pues pregúntale."_

— "_¡Eso! Aléxandros tiene razón." _

— "_¡Por favor!" _— corearon, y el cerebro del peliazul mayor se sacudió al compás de sus voces exigentes y obviamente enfadadas.

Mientras tanto, Aioros permanecía quieto, apoyado sobre la meseta de la cocina, observando de lo más divertido las reacciones de su amigo. Hacía rato que se había olvidado de ocultar la tenue sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y toda su atención recaía en el gemelo. Saga solía ser un espectáculo de lo más gracioso cuando los gemelos le atrapaban en situaciones comprometidas.

Cayendo en cuanta de lo que pasaba, Saga lo atravesó con la mirada. Dejó muy en claro, al alzar las cejas, que no iba a soportar por mucho más tiempo aquel ceño travieso del arquero, pero a éste le importó muy poco.

— Oye, no me culpes. Si ellos quieren una hermanita, dáselas. — rió.

— Idiota.

— _"¡Papi!"_

— "_Hablaremos de esto cuando su madre y yo regresemos a casa."_ — cedió, nada más con la intención de hacerlos callarse. — _"Y díganle a tío Ángelo que él y yo tendremos una larga conversación después."_

Por supuesto, ¿de donde más podrían sacar la idea sino de Ángelo? Comenzaba a ser inquietante el desmedido interés por una nena en el tercer templo. Después de todo, si quería una niña, bien podría hacerse una propia. ¡Joder!

— ¿Solucionado?

— Atrévete a reírte una vez más y verás. — Saga torció la boca. Mordió lo que quedaba de su emparedado, a pesar de que había perdido el hambre.

— Te lo tomas demasiado en serio. — sonrió el otro.

— Me gustaría que te pasase a ti y veríamos.

Aioros rió por lo bajo. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo de menos las palabras del santo de Géminis y se entretuvo jugando la cuchara en su taza de chocolate caliente.

— "_¿Tío Aioros?" _— se respingó al escuchar aquella vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Debía darles crédito; los niños eran persistentes.

— "_¿Qué sucede, Aléxandros?"_ — respondió, mientras soplaba el humo de su bebida y acercaba la taza a su boca para sorber un poco.

— "_Pues…"_ — hubo una pausa. — _"… el arquerito dice que también quiere una hermanita."_

Esta vez, el atragantado fue Aioros.

-Continuará…-

**NdA: **Cinco meses sin actualización. Poca vergüenza la mía, pero traté de compensarlo con este capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado y se hayan divertido tanto como yo al escribirlo. A quienes han leído y comentado: Suigin Walker, Damis, beautiful-sadness, Silentforce666, Cybe, AngelElisha1, kumikoson, Tisbe, Saint Lunase, Leonis-Alterf, LittleMonsterStick y SweetViictory.

Por ahora me despido y espero estar de regreso pronto. ¡Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos! ¡Besos!

_Sunrise_

P.D. Y aclaro de nuevo, el contexto de la historia, los mini gemes y el arquerito son creación de La Dama de las Estrellas y mía.


	4. De como cambiar el sofá y matar hormigas

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**De cómo cambiar el sofá de Sagitario y asesinar a las hormigas en Géminis**_

-1-

En momentos como ese, Shura comprendía el porqué de sus jaquecas. Ahí, en medio de aquel ir y venir de palabras, quejas y órdenes, se sobó las sienes buscando un poco de descanso. Los dejó hablar un poco más, siempre cuidando en prestar atención a ciertos detalles y, de vez en vez, responder con monosílabos que indicaran que continuaba ahí.

— "_¿Entendiste?"_

— "_Sí, sí, Aioros, comprendí. Pero no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto."_ — habló.

— "_Bien fácil, Shura. Si estuviste prestando atención, sabrías que lo que necesitamos es a alguien de confianza que mantenga vigilados a ese par."_ — le respondió el gemelo.

— "_¿Y ese soy yo?"_

— "_Exacto."_ — contestaron, al unísono.

— Genial. — musitó en voz alta. — _"¿Por qué los dejaron a cargo? Y peor aún, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el niñero de los cinco? Es mejor decirle a Shion."_

— "_¡No!"_

El santo de Capricornio se respingó ante el grito colectivo en su mente. Definitivamente la cabeza iba a dolerle por más de un par de horas y las cosas solo pintaban para ponerse peor. Además, eventualmente el lemuriano intervendría, y tanto hermetismo se iría por la borda.

— "¿_Qué hay de malo con eso? ¡Es el abuelo! Podría ayudar más que yo."_

— "_El abuelo que planeó todo esto para quedarse con los niños."_ — replicó el gemelo peliazul.

— "_Y no va a salirse con la suya."_

— "_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"_ — preguntó, tras una pausa en la que dio por sentado que simplemente no iba a poder negarse a los planes de esos dos.

— "_Mantente cerca."_

Como si aquello fuera tan sencillo…

— "_¿Mantenerme cerca? ¿Todo el tiempo?"_

— "_Sí." _— Saga corroboró.

— "_Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿saben?"_

— "_¿Qué es más importante que tus sobrinos, Shura?"_ — maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Desde cuando Aioros había aprendido tan bien la manipulación de los gemelos?

— "_Esta bien…"_ — arrastró las palabras. — _"Me haré cargo."_

— "_Excelente."_

Shura bufó. A la siguiente vez que se les ocurriera hablar a la vez a su cabeza, se encargaría de…de…¿a quién engañaba? Cuando se trataba de Aioros y Saga era poco lo que podía negarles, sino nada.

— "_Van a deberme una por esto."_ — les dijo, solamente para mantener el orgullo. La verdad era que desde el principio de la discusión estaba condenado.

— "_Gracias, Shura."_

— "_Pero no vamos a deberte nada."_ — al oír a Saga casi pudo imaginar la carcajada que semejante respuesta arrancó al arquero. — _"Serás el futuro maestro de Aléxandros. Lo menos que puedes hacer es vigilar al que será tu aprendiz favorito, ¿no lo crees así? Además, piensa en el hecho de que mientras más tiempo pase con Milo y Aioria, probablemente sea peor para ti en el futuro."_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del español. No sabía que le espantaba más, si el hecho de tener un aprendiz como Aléxandros o el hecho de que Saga fuera el padre del niño que tendría a su cargo. Su único consuelo era que no sufriría sus males solo, puesto que Camus compartiría una responsabilidad tan grande y delicada como lo era preparar al otro gemelo, Héktor, para el puesto que le correspondería algún día en la Orden Dorada.

Esa era pues una curiosa coincidencia: gemelos nacidos en días diferentes y albergados por signos zodiacales distintos. Por una vez los dioses habían sido benévolos y para tranquilidad de todos, no habría competencia entre hermanos por una armadura…o al menos así era hasta entonces. Podía sonar pesimista, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que el mismo Saga, Kanon, o incluso cualquiera de ellos, pudieran concebir otro par de gemelos que eventualmente terminaran compitiendo por Géminis con resultados catastróficos; y nadie quería si quisiera imaginar tan cruel escenario de nuevo. No, señor. Con eso en mente, Shura no pensaba arriesgarse a tener niños sino hasta el día en que la armadura de las dos caras tuviera dueño.

Claro que, hablando del caso concreto de los chiquillos de Saga, no podía evitar pensar que de todos los signos zodiacales disponibles, ¡uno precisamente tenía que ser Capricornio!

Que mala suerte la suya.

— "_¡Shura!"_

— "_¡¿Qué?"_ — sus palabras sonaron como una queja, pero es que eso eran. ¿Por qué él y no Camus?

— "_Confiamos en ti."_

Maldita fuera la confianza.

-2-

— Les hemos dicho que _no_. — Aioria se cruzó de brazos y se irguió, luciendo unos pocos centímetros más alto de lo que en realidad era. Con decisión, meneó la cabeza, reforzando así sus palabras con ese gesto rígido. No iba a cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Por favor, tío Gato!

No supo que le hizo dudar más, si las palabras acongojadas de sus tres sobrinos, o el rostro suplicante de Milo que estaba a punto de ceder a las demandas de los pequeños. ¡Joder! El bicho no ayudaba en nada cuando se trataba de disciplina.

— Anda, Gato. Dí que si.

— ¡Milo! He dicho que no. ¡Y te recuerdo que hace unos minutos _tú _dijiste lo mismo! — espetó el castaño.

— Pero cambié de opinión. Anda, por favor. — mala idea.

— ¡Tío Gato! — volvieron a corear.

— No tardaremos. Lo prometemos. — suplicó Aléxandros. De inmediato su gemelo se unió al ruego.

— Solo un ratito.

— ¡Por favor! — lloriqueó el arquerito.

El, hasta ese momento seguro, santo de Leo dudó por un segundo, a pesar de que sabía que cualquier demostración de debilidad iba a salirle cara. Al final, terminó siendo tal y como temía.

— ¿De verdad no pudieron traer sus juguetes antes, cuando sus padres aún estaban aquí? ¿Es necesario ir a Géminis y a Sagitario _ahora_? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que a Saga y a Aioros les guste la idea de nosotros husmeando en sus templos mientras ellos no están. — habló para si mismo, comprendiendo que no encontraría empatía en ninguno de los otros cuatro que le acompañaban.

— No vamos a husmear. Iremos solamente por los juguetes y regresaremos en un instante.— un ofendido Milo se cruzó de brazos bajo la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

— ¡Eso! Además, los necesitamos. Es _muy_ aburrido estar en un templo sin juguetes. — Héktor, en un gesto idéntico al del escorpión, también cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras Odusseus y Aléxandros asintieron decididamente.

— Mi templo no es aburrido. — el aludido les miró de soslayo, ligeramente ofendido por el comentario.

— Admítelo, Gato. Lo es.

— ¡Tengo videoconsola, Milo! — gruñó.

— ¡Pero no quieres que la juguemos! Eres un tío egoísta, y eso es feo. — espetó el arquerito, no menos contrariado que el joven león. — Cuando papi regrese, le diré que no has sido bueno con nosotros y ¡verás!

— ¡Sí, eso! — los peliazules le apoyaron. Aioria como respuesta, volvió a gruñir. Curioso.. ese día había gruñido más de lo que hablaba.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, justo enfrente del sofá en donde permanecían los tres pequeños y Milo. No sabía si le daba más pena la cara de los niños o la del escorpión. La cuestión era que, cuando Milo se empeñaba en poner cara de sufrimiento, no había nadie que se le resistiera.

Era así como había sobrevivido a todos los desastres que causaba. Había puesto esa misma cara cuando se le ocurrió soltar un piropo nada inocente a cierta sirena rubia enfrente de Kanon; o cuando su interesante opinión acerca del sexo tántrico dejó a los gemelos con un montón de preguntas que papá Saga luchó por evitar a toda costa por semanas. Incluso cuando, en unas de sus acostumbradas _misiones de reconocimiento_, el pequeño Oddusseus se encontró con varias revistas de dudosa procedencia en Escorpio. Después de aquello, su madre le prohibido indefinidamente acercarse a tío bicho al menos que fuera un asunto de vital importancia…Y aún así, Milo seguía vivo.

En pocas palabras, si Milo aún seguía con vida, era porque su rostro de inocencia era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de sus accidentadas acciones.

Claro que, si se trataba de competencia, el trío de chiquillo probablemente no andaría muy lejos del santo de Escorpio. No solo contaban con todos los beneficios que el candor de su inocencia pudiera brindarles, sino que con un par de padres como Aioros y Saga era difícil, por no decir imposible, que alguien se opusiese a ellos en cualquier forma. Aunque los santos de Géminis y Sagitario se empeñasen en negarlo, incluso ellos no podían escapar de esas tres caritas angelicales y sus caprichos.

— Tío Gato… — volvió a mascullar el arquerito, y Aioria pudo jurar que una lagrimilla humedeció aquel par de ojos. Sus técnicas de chantaje mejoraban considerablemente. Pero Aioria no caería tan fácilmente. No, señor. Si habría de ceder, tendría que costarles.

— ¿Qué? — espetó.

— Por favor, queremos nuestros juguetes. — balbuceó.

— Solo los autitos. — lloriqueó también Héktor.

— Eso, los autitos, gato. — complementó el santo de Escorpio.

— Y mi arco y flechas de Légolas. — sollozó de nuevo el pequeño castaño.

— Sí, también el arquito de Légolas, gato.

Ok. Era suficiente. El santo de Leo no necesitaba escuchar más.

Milo y los enanos podían salirse con la suya, pero Aioria no estaba dispuesto a cargar con la culpa de que algo sucediera. Si algo salía mal, como seguramente sucedería, no sería su cabeza la que arrancaran por Aioros y Saga. Así que, si Milo tenía tantos deseos de entretenerse con los juguetes y los sobrinos, podía irse _solo_. El león dorado no tenía la menor intención de moverse de su sillón.

— Bien. Pueden ir a buscar lo que quieran. — ladró. De inmediato, apartó la mirada de los cuatro.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, bicho, en serio. Lárguense antes de que me arrepienta.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Vámonos, enanos! — vitoreó el peliazul mayor. Había ganado la batalla de voluntades contra Aioria, y tomando en cuenta la terquedad del santo de Leo, la victoria era épica.

De un brinco, Mlo abandonó el sillón en el que se había sentado. Los gemelos, en un gesto poco diferente al de su tío, hicieron lo propio, listos para seguirle en la excursión a Sagitario y Géminis. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban a la salida de los privados del quinto templo, la inusual ausencia del cómplice más pequeño les hizo detenerse.

— ¿Arquerito? — Aléxandros volteó.

— ¿No vas? — cuestionó su gemelo. El pequeño castaño se mantuvo estático en el rincón del sofá donde se encontraba. Miró de sus amigos al rostro de Aioria, repetitivamente..

— No puedo. — musitó.

— ¡¿Por qué?

— Es que… — enredó nerviosamente sus dedos entre si. Entonces, su mirada se clavó en el escorpión.

— ¿Qué pasa? — volvieron a preguntar los gemelos, con la sincronía que solo ellos poseían.

— Es que mami dice que nunca debo ir solo con tío Milo a menos que… — el niño hizo una pausa, buscando en su memoria las palabras exactas de su madre. — ¡Ah! Al menos que un adulto _de verdad_ vaya con nosotros.

El mohín de ofensa que surcó el rostro de Milo terminó por arrancar una espontánea carcajada a Aioria. Si algo, la madre del arquerito era probablemente la única persona en el mundo, además de Saga y Camus, capaz de dejar a Milo con un palmo de narices.

— No deberías escuchar todo lo que dice tu madre. — espetó el de Escorpio, cruzándose de brazos.

— Mal consejo.

— Pésimo, de hecho. — la nueva voz que se unía a la conversación atrajo hacia su dueño las miradas de los otros dos.

— ¡Tío Shura!

— Mantente fuera de esto, cabra. — Milo ladró, siempre con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a más no poder.

El santo de Capricornio palmeó las cabezas de los tres niños que habían corrido a su encuentro. Pero en ese preciso instante, reparó en el tono rojizo e inflamación que la nariz del santo peliazul mostraba.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

— Un accidente. — torció la boca.

— Odusseus le pateó la nariz. — habló el mayor de los gemelos. El aludido escondió el rostro entre las manos, con cierta vergüenza.

— Y después volvimos a romperla… por accidente. — el gesto de fingida inocencia apareció de nuevo en los rostros de los peliazules. En cambio, Shura sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Llevaba un buen tiempo acostumbrándose a la idea de que uno de esos dos chiquillos sería alumno suyo, pero sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase… simplemente no sonaba como una buena idea. De alguna manera intuía que cuando el momento de hacerse cargo del pequeño llegara, probablemente tendría dos opciones: morir de un infarto a causa de Aléxandros, o bien, morir asesinado a manos de Saga.

Solo algo le consolaba y es que, de las dos opciones que Saga tenía para asesinar, Camus era el más factible de morir primero. Era conocimiento popular el hecho de que uno de los peores temores secretos del santo de Géminis consistía en ver, algún día, al más pequeño de sus vástagos convertido en una mala imitación de bailarina de ballet que aleteara al ritmo del lago de los cisnes. Escalofriante para cualquiera.

Como fuera, el hecho de que las expectativas fueran mayores para él, tampoco alentaba demasiado al cabrito dorado. No es que se considerara incapaz, pero cuidar a un niño de Géminis resultaba…

— Tío Shura. — en ese preciso instante, sintió que alguien le jalaba de la camisa, lo cual le hizo devolver su atención hacia los niños.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Vendrías con nosotros a Géminis y a Sagitario? — preguntó Héktor.

— Eh…

— Anda, por favor. — suplicó su futuro alumno. — Necesitamos que vengas.

— Eso. Si tú no vienes, el arquerito no podrá venir. Su mami no le deja salir solo con tío Bicho.

— Eso. Tío Gato no quiere venir con nosotros y necesitamos un adulto _de verdad_ para que nos acompañe.

— Tú eres un adulto _de verdad_, ¿cierto? — preguntó, desde el sofá, el pequeño arquero. Rogó en sus adentros que la respuesta del español fuera afirmativa para, de ese modo, poder acompañar a sus amiguitos a los templos.

Para Shura, la respuesta a esa pregunta le pondría en un dilema, fuera cual fuera. Si decía que lo era, entonces se vería arrastrado a una posible hecatombe de la mano de los niños y de Milo. Pero, si decía que no lo era, estaba seguro que Milo y Aioria usarían esa respuesta en su contra por el resto de su vida.

Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

— ¡Tío Shura! — los gemelos reclamaron su atención, mientras los enorme ojos del arquerito permanecían clavados en él.

— ¿Vas a contestarnos? — reclamó el mayor.

— Estás tardando mucho. — Shura exhaló. Y cuando lo hizo, escuchó la risita burlona de Aioria; el maldito gato regordete estaba disfrutando sus problemas. Aunque lo fulminó con la mirada, Aioria no se inmutó, sino lo contrario. El castaño expandió su sonrisa burlona, invitándole a continuar.

— Pues… — el santo de Capricornio se atrevió a hablar. — Si, soy un adulto _de verdad_. — los niños festejaron con una gran carcajada de triunfo la afirmación de su tío español. — Pero, ¿saben algo?

— ¡¿Qué! — corearon.

— Tengo malas noticias. — meneó la cabeza, con una falsa tristeza y un sutil brillo en los ojos que hizo que el santo de Leo se pusiera en alerta.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa? — le cuestionó un ansioso Aléxandros.

— Eh, tranquilo. Verás, como adulto _de verdad_ que soy, es mi obligación no solo cuidar de ustedes, sino de otros adultos que _no_ son _de verdad_. — su mirada, de un color verde intenso, se centró en Milo, y después, en Aioria. — Entonces, quizás tío Milo quiera ir, pero si tío Aioria no quiere, no podremos ir. No podemos dejarlo solo.

— ¡¿Qué? — Aioria, al mismo tiempo que los pequeños, exclamó.

— Lo que oyeron.

— ¡Shura! Te recuerdo que vivo aquí, _solo_. No tienes porque preocuparte por dejarme. — giró el rostro, ofendido. — Para que sepas, también soy un adulto _de verdad_.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vives _solo_? — la pregunta del Capricornio resultó particularmente embarazosa. — Deberíamos preguntarle a Águila.

— Eso es verdad. — intervino el arquerito. — Tía Marin siempre está aquí para cuidarte.

— Exacto. — esta vez, la sonrisa de Shura fue la se expandió. Aioria, molesto, gruñó.

— No te enfades, tío Gato. Las tías están para eso: para cuidar a los tíos y a los papis. — asintió el chiquillo castaño. — Solo mira a tío Saga. Necesita que lo cuiden todo el tiempo. ¡Y a mi papi! Sin mamá, seguramente moriría de hambre. — frente al irrefutable comentario del arquerito, los tres mayores se vieron obligados a ahogarse con sus propias risas contenidas.. — Mami dice que es más sencillo cuidarme a mi que a él…y también que yo soy mucho más adorable. — Odusseus infló el pecho con orgullo.

— Mamá dice lo mismo de papá, sobretodo cuando le manda a dormir en el sofá del salón.

— A papá no le gusta el sofá, al menos no para dormir. — complementó el otro gemelo. Las miradas de ambos habían adquirido un aire de sospecha.

— Oh. — musitaron al unísono los tres tíos.

— Mi papi no duerme nunca en el sofá. — Odusseus negó con la cabeza. Los tres chiquillos parecían haberse olvidado de sus tíos y conversaban sin reparar en sus expresiones. — Mamá lo manda a veces con tío Shura. — dijo, mientras Shura tosió, fingiendo demencia a semejante comentario.

— Ah. — volvieron a musitar, esta vez, Aioria y Milo. Pero nunca perdieron el hilo de la _interesante_ conversación.

— Mi sofá es más cómodo que el de Sagitario. — aceptó el Capricornio, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios y sin poder pasar por alto la imagen que se dibujaba en su cabeza: Aioros, a medianoche, despeinado, con almohada y manta en brazos, tocando a su puerta en busca de asilo. Algún día tomaría una fotografía para el recuerdo.

— Si, claro. — rieron los otros dos santos, por lo bajo.

— No es solo eso, tío Shura. — el arquerito retomó sus palabras, interrumpiendo a sus tíos. — Mami le dijo el otro día que si no lo envía a dormir con tío Gato es porque seguramente enfadaría a tía Marin; y no quiere que eso pase. ¡Es más! Dice que si tío Aioria se consiguiera sus propios niños, probablemente dejaría de andar juntándose con alguien como tío Milo. — los colores se subieron en el rostro de Aioria al escuchar a su sobrino. Shura, por su parte, soltó una carcajada estruendosa; mientras Milo volvió a sentirse, de nuevo, enfadado. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con esa mujer? Cualquiera diría que debía ser más amable con alguien como él, que constantemente se encargaba de recordarle lo refrescantes que sus _encantos_ podían resultar a la vista de cualquier hombre. Se deshacía en elogios a ella y ¡le trataba así! ¡Que desverguenza! — De todas formas, no sé porque mamá lo manda a Capricornio.

— Quizás tus papis son raros… — habló Héktor.

— …Como los nuestros. — complementó Aléxandros. El castaño llevó sus ojos de un peliazul al otro, invitándoles a continuar con la mirada. — Un segundo se gritan, y al otro se quieren.

— Eso. Además, ni siquiera sé por qué pelean tanto. A papá le agota pelear y contentarse todo el tiempo.

— ¿En serio?

— Si. — el mayor de los gemelos respondió a la pregunta del arquerito. — _Siempre_, después de todo eso, a papá le da mucho sueño y se encierra en la habitación.

— Y mamá _siempre_ tiene que ir a cuidarlo mientras duerme. — Héktor subió los hombros. — Dice que si no lo cuida, papá puede caerse de la cama.

— Y tío Kanon tiene que cuidarnos.

— Pero eso no le gusta.

— Eso. Le echa la culpa a las hormigas de adolescentes de mis papás.

— Hormonas, Aléxandros. _¡Hormonas!_ — el gemelo menor golpeó sutilmente la nuca de su hermano.

— Eso. — dijo el mayor mientras acomodaba su melena revuelta por el manotazo. — Pero tampoco sabemos que son las hormonas. Ni nadie quiere decirnos.

— Debe ser una enfermedad o algo grave. Tío Kanon dice que seguramente es incurable.

Milo, Shura, Aioria y Odusseus había seguido atentamente el rápido intercambio de palabras entre gemelos, pero los santos de Leo y Escorpio, al escuchar el desenlace de la historia, no pudieron más y estallaron en carcajadas. En cambio, el español se pasó la mano por la cara. De alguna manera presentía que aquella violación a la privacidad en las habitaciones de Géminis terminaría siendo culpa suya. Saga iba a asesinarlo si se enteraba que esa conversación se llevó a cabo frente a él, sin que la detuviese; estaba seguro de eso.

A las carcajadas de sus dos tíos, los niños les observaron con tremendo recelo y curiosidad. Al parecer, sus padres no eran los únicos raros en el Santuario… todos lo eran.

-3-

Saori llevaba largos e incontables minutos hablando con nadie más que ella misma, acerca de los beneficios y desventajas de las cortinas o las persianas, envuelta en un dilema sobre cual de las dos opciones debía elegir. Hacía mucho que había perdido la atención de ambos santos, pero no parecía reparar en ello; y si lo había hecho, poco le había importado.

Los dos, Saga y Aioros, la seguían un par de metros atrás, enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos…o, mejor dicho, en los pensamientos de uno de ellos.

El semblante fruncido y mirada ausente de Saga lo traicionaba. Su cerebro hacía demasiado ruido al pensar y Aioros no podía pasar por alto el gran nivel de concentración de su amigo. De vez en cuando, sus labios se movían, ansiosos, y musitaban alguna que otra palabra que el arquero era incapaz de interpretar.

Hasta ese momento, el santo de Sagitario no se había atrevido a decir nada al respecto; pero dudaba que su curiosidad soportarse mucho más aquel largo tormento.

— ¿Estás preocupado? — ligeramente, Saga volteó en su dirección. Habiendo encontrando su mirada con la de Aioros, se pensó la posibilidad de mentir, rápidamente desistió.

— Un poco. — aceptó.

Estaba de más decir que Aioros esperaba algo más que aquella escueta respuesta, sin embargo el gemelo decidió que no tenía mucho más que decir. Así, continuó su camino mirando de vez en vez los grandes aparadores que poco o nada le importaban, pero que en aquel instante parecían más interesantes que nunca.

— ¿Es por Shura? — insistió el arquero. No iba a permitir que Saga le ignorase y prestara más atención a las compras que a él. Además, ¡moría de curiosidad! — Si es por él, no deberías preocuparte. Se encargará de poner las cosas en orden.

— No me preocupo por él. — dijo, más no le miró.

— Ya. ¿Entonces?

— Entonces, nada. — a causa de la respuesta, Aioros bufó.

— Si vas a ignorarme todo el rato, al menos sé más creativo, ¿si?

— No te estoy ignorando.

Sin embargo, el castaño no tenía ninguna intención de tragarse ese cuento. Pues bien, decidió que dos podían jugar ese juego. Así que, con todo su esfuerzo, se tragó la curiosidad y comenzó a ignorarle también.

Saga no tardó en notar la misteriosa actitud de su amigo. Al principio se negó a prestar atención al extraño silencio en que había caído, pero no pudo aguantar demasiado tampoco.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — le cuestionó, mirándole de reojo. Aioros no respondió. — ¿Aioros? — de nuevo, no hubo pronunciamiento. — ¿Aioros? — insistió, en esta ocasión subiendo el tono de su voz. De nada le sirvió. — Genial. Ahora eres mudo. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Yo _también _seré mudo. — y giró su rostro en dirección contraria al del arquero.

"_Pues para no ser mudo, ya hablas demasiado poco," _pensó el arquero.

Y así, ambos santos dejaron que varios minutos se escaparan entre nada más que miradas furtivas y un silencio abrumador. Pero, como era de esperarse, semejante actitud no duraría demasiado.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Déjate de niñerías y habla de una vez, Géminis. — Aioros rompió el silencio con su escandalosa queja y los ojos entrecerrados que irradiaban sospecha.

— ¡Ah! Ahora _si_ quieres hablar. — el arquero asintió enérgicamente. — Pues yo no.

— ¡Saga!

— Aioros. — y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

— ¿Te he dicho lo dramático que eres?

— Todo el tiempo. — el gemelo ignoró la torcedura de boca del Sagitario.

— Pues te lo repito. Eres un dramático. Estoy seguro que todo esto es por la última ocurrencia de los gemelos. — entonces, lo oyó gruñir y supo que había acertado. — Bah. Te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio. _Exagerado_.

— ¿Exagerado? ¿Te parece que exagero?

— Los gemes quieren una hermanita, ¿es eso tan grave? El arquerito aparentemente también quiere una y yo _no_ me quejo.

— Claro. — su mirada se desvió, esquivando a la de Aioros. — Es más fácil para ti. _Tú_ no tienes _mi_ problema.

— ¿Cuál problema? — Aioros entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Cuál problema? — ¿de verdad el arquero estaba preguntando eso? — ¡¿Cómo que _cual_ problema? _Mi_ problema.

— Pues sigo sin entender _tu _problema, Señor Todos-deben-entender-todo-sobre-mi. — el arquero le sacó la lengua.

— Idiota. — el gemelo le devolvió el gesto. — _Mi_ problema. _Gemelos_. — espetó.

— Oh...

— ¡¿Qué rayos voy a hacer si vuelven a venir gemelos? ¡¿Eh? ¡Apenas podemos con Aléxandros y Héktor! ¡Otro par de gemelos sería…!

— Casi imposible. — complementó el castaño, en un murmullo. Miraba a Saga como si se tratase del bicho más raro del planeta. O, alguien, definitivamente, había tomado el lugar del usualmente tranquilo geminiano, o de verdad estaba aterrorizado ante la idea. — ¿Sabes cuáles son las posibilidades de que tuvieras dos pares de gemelos? — Aioros sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¡Soy yo, Aioros! Ese es el tipo de cosas me suceden _solo_ a mi. — se sopló los flecos. Aioros alzó las cejas, y tras un par de segundos, estalló en risas. Hablando de gente dramática… — Muy gracioso, Aioros. Muy gracioso. Eso, ríete. Ya me dirás lo divertido que es, el día en que a mis dos pares de gemelos les dé por enseñarle a volar a tu arquerito…otra vez. — volteó la cara, ofendido.

— Eh, tranquilo. Esta claro que ni su madre ni Shion no va a dejar que lo lancen de algún risco…otra vez. — bufó.

— Veremos, veremos.

— Te lo estás pensando demasiado para solo ser una idea más de Ángelo. — el de Sagitario le miró de reojo. — ¿No estarás considerando…?

— ¡No!

— Eso pensé. — sonrió con travesura.

En ese preciso instante, a lo lejos, Saori gritó sus nombre mientras ondeaba la mano en el aire, tratando de capturar su atención. La joven diosa lucía de lo más animada que antes y sostenía en sus manos dos trozos de tela.

— ¡Aioros! ¡Saga! — les llamó de nuevo. Después, alzó los trapos para que pudieran verlos a la distancia. — ¡¿Qué opinan? ¡¿Azul o amarillo?

¿La pregunta iba en serio? ...Brillante manera de pasar el día para un santo dorado.

-4-

— Quizás deberíamos cambiar de tema de conversación. — Shura se aclaró la garganta. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y eso era lo opuesto a lo que Saga y Aioros deseaban de él.

Muy al margen de su preocupación, Milo parecía extasiado en medio de todos los detalles que, sin querer, soltaban los pequeños. Lo que era peor, conociendo al escorpión dorado, todo ese montón de chismes estarían libres para la mañana siguiente, y sus cabezas, entonces, estarían en grave peligro.

— Pero, ¿por qué, cabra?

— Porque si, Milo. — siseó, tratando de sonar amenazante, pero tristemente no lo consiguió.

— Eres aburrido y ésta conversación es demasiado interesante. — se quejó el Escorpio ocasionando que Shura alzase una ceja ante la impertinencia de esa aseveración. Después, el español llevó sus ojos verdes hacia los de Aioria, esperando contar con su apoyo, más el santo de Leo ni siquiera se dio por enterado.

—Oye, tú eres el adulto _de verdad_ aquí. — ironizó el castaño a la vez que encogía los hombros.

— Genial. — Shura habló muy despacio. Tomaría venganza algún día por eso. Si que lo haría. — Si es así, más les vale a los dos mover sus perezosos traseros de camino a Géminis y Sagitario.

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamó Leo.

— ¡Excelente! — gritó, a la vez, Escorpio.

— ¿Tú quieres que nos maten? Si Saga y Aioros se enteran que nos metimos en _sus_ templos, sin _su_ permiso…

— Oye, Aioria, tranquilo. — Shura le interrumpió con el mismo cinismo y sonrisa traviesa que el de Leo usase antes. — De cualquier forma, me parece que ya se han ganado el viaje a la Otra Dimensión y el arañazo de la flecha de Sagitario. — los dos santos más jóvenes tragaron saliva. — Oh, vamos. La historias de las hermanitas será un clásico en las reuniones semanales de la Orden. — amplió su sonrisa.

— ¡A qué es genial! — irrumpieron los tres niños. Shura asintió a sabiendas de que, si Géminis o Sagitario veían la sonrisa que esbozaba en ese momento, probablemente iba a terminar igual de muerto que Aioria y Milo.

— Lo es, lo es. Pero, ¿por qué no me cuentan más mientras caminamos a Géminis? — con un pequeño empujón los incitó a avanzar hacia la salida del quinto templo.

-5-

— Bien, ¿qué color? — la heredera japonesa les mostró los dos trozos de tela.

— Azul.

— Amarillo.

Habiendo respondido a la vez, Aioros y Saga se miraron con incredulidad. No solo habían hablado al mismo tiempo, sino que además, ¡habían elegido opciones opuestas! Ridículo para un par de adultos como ellos.

Sin embargo, había algo todavía más preocupante. Si no se ponían de acuerdo, no abandonarían jamás aquella enorme tienda llena de telas de todas texturas y colores; y, en definitiva, la decoración no era lo suyo. Así, rápidamente, menearon la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos, y se apresuraron a hablar de nuevo.

— Amarillo.

— Azul.

Saori los observó, sin creerse lo que veía y escuchaba. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida.

Los vio fruncir el ceño, torcer la boca y mirarse el uno al otro con aquella expresión grave, matizada con el toque divertido que les daba el súbito rubor que invadió las mejillas de ambos. Después, cada cual evadió los ojos del otro, y cruzaron los brazos a la altura del pecho, en acciones tan coordinadas, pero opuestas, que cualquiera pensaría les habían tomado años de práctica.

Sin poder contenerse más, la diosa dejó escapar una risa que se expandió rápidamente en el silencio que se había creado por la confusión. El sonrojo de los dos santos se tornó aún más evidente, sobretodo cuando, incluso la dependienta de la tienda, sonrío de lo más entretenida antes sus ocurrencias.

Al escuchar el suave tintineo de sus carcajadas, Aioros y Saga volvieron a asesinarse con la mirada. Para lo tercos que eran la mayoría del tiempo, en buen momento se les ocurría ceder a la voluntad del otro. Ahora, no solo era incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo, sino que también habían quedado como un par de idiotas delante de la diosa y de aquella otra mujer con obsesión por las telas. Idiotas y ridículos…

— Athe… — Aioros cayó en cuenta de su error y de inmediato, corrigió. — Saori, creo que deberías escuchar a Saga. Estoy seguro que este tipo de decisiones se le dan mejor.

— ¿A mi? — maldito arquero. Intentaba librarse del problema lanzándoselo a él.

— Tienes un gusto mucho más… sobrio y elegante. — asintió.

— ¿Según quien? ¿Tú?

— Estás siendo modesto. Todo el mundo lo dice.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, arquero? — subió el volumen y Aioros casi pudo jurar que la vena en su sien estaba a punto de estallarle.

— Te estoy halagando. No sé porque te quejas.

— Porque no me halagas. — Saga entrecerró los ojos. — Estás siendo sardónico.

— ¿Yo? — pero la cara de inocencia de Aioros no funcionó.

— Si, _tú_. Deja de aprender cosas malas de nosotros.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que las aprendí de _ustedes_?

— ¿No?

— No. — mintió…aunque nada bien.

— Quizás deberías considerarte aprender de nosotros a mentir mejor. Eres pésimo para eso.

Aioros giró los ojos, mientras Saga festejó su victoria con una sonrisa socarrona. Seguía siendo el maestro en esas discusiones con el arquero. Como último gesto de ganador, le revolvió la melena castaña con especial ahínco, ganándose en el proceso, un manotazo.

— ¡Deja!

— Aprende, arquero. Aprende.

— Solo elige un par de malditas cortinas, Saga. — bufó, acomodándose la cabellera lo mejor que podía.

— Pues yo digo que mejor las…

Perplejos, miraron a su alrededor, solo para descubrir que Saori ya no estaba a su lado. Sin que lo notaran, hacía mucho que la pelilila los había abandonado con su discusión, y curioseaba por los rincones de la tienda. De inmediato, los dos santos fueron tras ella., caminando a zancadas.

— Saori…

— ¿Si? — la chica respondió por inercia, más que por otra cosa, puesto que su atención estaba centrada en nada más que las telas que sostenía.

— Nos decidimos por una tela. — Aioros clavó el codo en el costado de Saga, invitándole a hablar.

— Au… — la mirada asesina no se hizo esperar. — Si, si. — habló, de no muy buena gana. — La azul iría mejor.

Saori, entonces, entregó su completa atención al par. Los miró por un instante y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

— ¿Azul? — tartamudeó. — Es que…ya escogí una. — los santos se respingaron. — Creo que iría mejor la verde.

Los mohín de fastidio se apoderó de sus semblantes.

-6-

— Tío Shura, ¿las hermanitas tardan mucho en llegar? — el santo de Capricornio se atragantó.

— ¿Perdón? — musitó.

Detrás de si, escuchó las risas ahogadas y burlonas de Milo y Aioria, que iban un par de pasos rezagados. Esos dos nunca iban a madurar. Eso era seguro.

— ¿Qué si las hermanitas tardan mucho en llegar? — Aléxandros repitió la pregunta de su hermano.

— Un poco. Si.

— Pero llegarán, ¿verdad?

— ¿Llegarán? Pero, niños, ¿cuántas quieren? — comenzaba a comprender la desesperación de Aioros y Saga.

— Dos. Una para Odu y una para nosotros.

— Es…complicado. — el dolor de cabeza regresaba lentamente.

— Tío Ángelo dijo que era fácil.

— Y divertido. — los gemelos arrugaron el entrecejo.

— ¿Hay que pedirla a algún lado?

— No, Odusseus, no. Las hermanitas solo… llegan. — Shura encogió los hombros. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? — Y ni siquiera pueden asegurarse que sean niñas. Lo mismo puede ser una nena a otro niño.

— ¡No! — corearon los tres chiquillos.

— _Tienen_ que ser niñas. — Héktor expresó.

— Sino, no funcionará.

— ¿Funcionar? — Shura cerró los ojos, esperando pacientemente por la respuesta. De antemano podía intuir que no iba a gustarle.

— Tío Ángelo dice que solo las niñas pueden hacer que los papás hagan lo que ellas quieran.

Muchas cosas cobraron sentido en ese momento para el santo de Capricornio. No eran necesarias muchas más explicaciones, porque las palabras del arquerito habían sido más que necesarias. Ángelo definitivamente estaría muerto cuando Géminis y Sagitario regresaran al Santuario.

— Eso no es verdad. — negó el mayor. — Los papás hacen lo que les parece mejor para sus hijos, pero no porqué una niña se los pida.

— ¡Pero queremos una mascota!

— ¡Y papi no nos deja tener una! — lloriquearon los gemelos.

— Son pequeños para cuidarla.

— Arquerito tiene un pez y él es más pequeño que nosotros. — se quejó Aléxandros.

— No es justo.

— Bueno, seguramente sus papás le ayudan con ello. — Shura replicó, palmeando con suavidad la cabeza de Odusseus. — _"No sé si pueda decir lo mismo de sus padres en Géminis." _— pensó, solo para si mismo. — A lo mejor, cuando sean mayores, podrán tener un cachorro.

— No, no podremos. — Héktor se sopló los flecos.

— Los perritos siempre muerden a papá. — su gemelo se cruzó de brazos mientras las risas de Milo y Aioria volvieron a ser audibles. Pensándolo bien, probablemente Shura iba a asesinarlos antes que Saga o Aioros.

— Entonces, quizás un gato. — los gemelos se detuvieron y sus rostros adoptaron una expresión reflexiva al sopesar la sugerencia de su tío.

— Un gatito podría ser una buena opción. — por fin, habló Aléxandros.

— ¿Nos comprarías uno? — las miradas esmeralda de los gemelos se iluminaron.

— Si, algún dí…

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamaron antes de que el español pudiera terminar de hablar. Sin que Shura lo esperase, cada uno le tomó de una mano y comenzaron a arrastrarlo, escaleras abajo.

— Veamos si podemos comprar alguno en Rodorio ahora.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Aléxandros, espera…!

— ¡Tendremos un gatito!

— ¡No, Héktor…!

Pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Una sola cosa le vino a la mente en ese momento: Aspirinas. Muchas de ellas. Definitivamente, las molestas jaquecas iban a regresar con más fuerza que nunca.

-7-

Regresar a la revuelta mansión no pudo parecerles más gratificante. Aún dentro de todo aquel desastre que les rodeaba, el silencio de la residencia Kido resultaba mil veces más cómodo que el incesante bullicio del centro comercial. La buena noticia era que tenían cortinas nuevas. La mala, según las propias palabras de Saori, ahora las alfombras no combinaban.

Joder. De pronto, el idiota de Tatsumi les resultaba extrañable.

Desafortunadamente, el mayordomo de la joven Athena estaría fuera de circulación unos días más. Los doctores habían dicho que la concusión en su cabeza ameritaba reposo absoluto, por al menos tres días, para evitar lesiones mayores al cerebro. ¿En serio algo más podía dañarse dentro de esa cabeza? Como fuera, todo indicaba que su misión de proteger a la diosa, ahora incluía también que fungieran como asesores en decoración… Repentinamente, la guerra sonaba como una opción de lo más apetecible.

— ¡Estoy muerto! — Aioros soltó las bolsas de compras y se dejó caer sobre el sofá del enorme salón.

— No, no lo estás. La muerte es algo mucho más pacífico que esto. — Saga se dejó caer a su lado.

— ¡Jah! Tienes sentido del humor. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? — el arquero se mofó.

— Mucho mejor que el tuyo, por cierto.

— Cualquiera lo diría.

Se quedaron ahí, por varios minutos, quietos y callados. Ninguno se movió ni emitió sonido alguno, sino que su respiración, tranquila, era lo único que se escuchaba en medio de tanta paz.

— ¿Tregua? — al oír a Aioros, Saga se incorporó.

— ¿Qué?

— Deberíamos dejar de discutir por todo. Si queremos sobrevivir a la remodelación, sin suplicar a los dioses porque las cortinas nos ataquen como a Tatsumi, deberíamos olvidarlos de estas discusiones. — el gemelo lo escuchó y volvió a desparramarse en el sofá. De pronto, le extendió la mano.

— Vale. Tregua.

Aioros la estrechó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Y tras ello, cayeron de nuevo en un silencio acogedor.

— Tengo hambre.

— Raro sería que no la tuvieras. — Saga respondió, con un mohín de picardía en los labios.

— Estoy acostumbrado a comer… no como otros.

— Yo como. Tú te rellenas de comida. En unos años más serás del triple de tu tamaño actual.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó el santo de Sagitario.

— Admítelo. Has subido de peso. — Aioros torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos. Para su mala suerte, no tenía nada que refutar. — Diré que te pongan a dieta. Nada de chocolate para ti.

— Envidioso. — terció, pero el peliazul le ignoró.

— …Y, tampoco, emparedados de queso con Ketchup.

— Hace siglos que no comía eso… hasta ayer.

— La próxima vez cocinaré yo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Sabes cocinar?

— Mejor que tú, sí.

— Y, ¿cuál será el menú? — rió para sus adentros. Si algo, Saga era todavía más inútil que él cuando se trataba de cocina. — ¿Comida pre-cocinada a medio descongelar?

— No. — el gemelo le lanzó una mirada de reproche. — Emparedados de Nutella.

Por un instante, Aioros no respondió. Se incorporó ligeramente y su mirada azul se clavó en Saga, con un toque de incredulidad.

— ¿Emparedados de Nutella?

— Si. La especialidad del tercer templo y los mejores que has probado.

— ¡Dioses! — se golpeó la frente con la mano. — A veces me pregunto como es que aún hay vida en Géminis.

— No se lo digas a nadie, pero Kanon cocina bastante bien.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi? — semejante pregunta hizo que Saga alzara las cejas.

— No. Hablo en serio. — ¿Era tan difícil de creer?

— Bastante, si. — Aioros negó suavemente. — Y creo que rompimos la tregua…

— ¿Crees?

Aioros lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que en el momento que pronunciarse una contrarrespuesta, Saga volvería a arremeter y esa discusión no tendría final.

— ¿Sabes? Voy a comprarme un nuevo sofá. — por fin, el santo de Sagitario retomó la conversación. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca y perdió la mirada en el techo de la mansión a medio remodelar.

— ¿Y eso?

— Porqué, cuando me atreva a pedir otro niño, o una niña, estoy seguro que me tocará dormir en el sofá de Shura por _varios_ meses, y eventualmente va a sacarme de su templo, así que necesitaré mi propia cama improvisada en medio de mi salón. — dijo, para después soltar una risa desparpajada.

— ¿Vas a pedir qué? — preguntó, con tanta incredulidad, que su voz sonaba irreconocible. ¿Acaso Aioros también se había golpeado la cabeza como Tatsumi?

— Oye, yo solo tengo un niño. El arquerito no debería crecer solo.

— Ya. — Saga lo miró de reojo. ¿Desde cuando hablaban de _tener niños_? Los tiempos de paz los estaban haciendo raros. — Deberías apresurarte a comprarte ese sofá. _Vas_ a necesitarlo. — oyó a Aioros bufar y sonrió. Así, con esa tranquilidad que de pronto sentía, dejó que unos pocos segundos escaparan en silencio antes de soplarse los flecos, dispuesto a hablar de nuevo. — Pues, adivina. Creo que yo voy a comprarme una televisión más grande y también una nueva videoconsola, para matar el tiempo.

— No sabía que querías algo así. ¿Es para los gemelos?

— No, para mi. Necesito algo para mantenerme lejos del consejo de mis hormonas. Estoy considerándome seriamente _jamás_ volver a tener sexo en mi vida. Sexo y mala suerte son la fórmula para otro par de gemelos. — volvió a soplarse las mechas azules, mientras un montón de carcajadas, todavía más fuertes que las anteriores, escaparon de la garganta de su amigo.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** I'm back! No sé que tan gracioso haya quedado el capítulo, pero en lo personal, solo de imaginar los rostros de Aioros y Saga, me he partido de la risa :9 Espero que ustedes también les haya gustado jeje.

Como es ya una tradición, quiero agradecer a quienes dejan su genialísimos comentarios en esta historia: Damis, kumikoson, k2008sempai, GeminiNoNienna, AngelElisha, Sweet Viictory, June Star, minako, Yannin, LittleMonsterStick, Dark Jacky, Silentforce666, Liz, Koko, Galandriel Grandchester, Suigin Walker y Saint Lu. A todos: ¡Gracias!

Ya para despedirme, cabe aclarar que este fic, aunque sea yo quien lo escribe y lo publica, en realidad es una autoría compartida con **La Dama de las Estrellas**. La mitad de todas estas maldades son idea suya, así que besitos y créditos para ella y su cabeza de malvadilla xD

En fin, Shuris probablemente se quedará un capi más. En realidad creo que la cabrita salió bastante bien librada en esta ocasión y necesito encontrarme una manera más de molestarla, ¿no creen? Ya saben, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y más que agradecidos.

Besos a todos.

_Sunrise Spirit_

P.D. Cambié el summary del fic jeje.


	5. De cómo las cosas no son lo que parecen

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**De cómo en Géminis las cosas nunca son lo que parecen**_

-1-

Aquel viaje a Rodorio solo podía definirse de una forma: estafa a plena luz de luna a un santo dorado…o a dos, mejor dicho.

Si, tristemente, eso había sido. Y es que el cartel a la entrada de la casa lo decía bien claro: _"Se regalan gatitos"; _pero el famoso minino había terminado costándole dieciocho euros al bueno del tío Shura. Lo que era peor, la ancianita de cara dulce y afable, había resultado ser solo eso; un rostro amable. Porque, al final, no solo se había quedado con su dinero, sino que se las habían ingeniado para cobrar varios euros a Milo por concepto de un huerto destruido y una cabra desaparecida. Las ancianitas de la villa ya no eran como las de antes…

— ¡Es la última vez que me fío de una anciana como esa! — el santo de Escorpio se resopló los flecos y ahogó una mala palabra que amenazó con escapar de sus labios.

— Eventualmente ibas a tener que pagarle, bicho. Así que, piensa positivo, porque al menos te ahorraste un segundo descenso al pueblo y, con un poco de buena suerte, ni Saga ni Aioros van a enterarse que sus niños se perdieron en el pueblo y estuvieron a punto de ser educados a punta de escobazos por una viejita malhumorada.

— Pero me parece excesivo que haga eso por unas pocas lechugas, gato.

— Pero, lo pagaste, ¿no? — Shura sonrió a medias. Se sintió estúpido después de hacerlo, porque su suerte no había sido muy distinta. Fueran gatos, lechugas o cabras, el rostro de la ancianita había dejado en claro que no aceptaría nada más que euros… en efectivo.

— Gracias, cabra, gracias. Solo por eso, me acordaré de llevar flores a tu tumba cuando Saga se entere del gato.

Shura resopló. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Mientras tanto, delante de ellos, el trío de niños caminaba, ausente de la discusión de sus tíos. Aléxandros iba en medio, sosteniendo cuidadosamente a su recién adquirida mascota: un pequeño gato de pelaje esponjado y atigrado a rayas naranjas. El animal maullaba de manera casi imperceptible mientras los tres pares de manitas recorrían suavemente su peluda piel.

— Es bonito.

— Claro, Oddu. Es _nuestra_ mascota. — el mayor de los gemelos sacó el pecho con orgullo.

— Es mucho mejor que un pez.

— ¡Oye! ¡Mi pez es genial!

— ¡Nuestro gato más! — Aléxandros río victorioso y Héktor se le unió. — ¡Seguramente que se lo come!

— ¡No!

— ¡Si! — corearon los gemelos.

— ¡No! Y si lo hace… — Odusseus frunció el ceño y jaló la cola del minino que chilló, incómodo. — …le jalare la cola.

— ¡Odu!

— ¡Esa pelusa no va a comerse a _mi_ pez! ¡Tonta pelusa! — declaró el pequeño castaño, entre enojo y lágrimas, solo para jalarle la cola una vez más.

— ¡Odu!

Sin embargo, lejos de continuar con los reclamos, de pronto, toda discusión cesó. Los chiquillos de Géminis voltearon en dirección a su amigo, quien frotó su nariz enrojecida. Sus rostros mostraban una enigmática expresión que Odusseus no supo descifrar, pero que rápidamente comprendió al verlos ensanchar sus sonrisas traviesas. Y es que, con los gemelos, las cosas siempre eran así: una montaña rusa de emociones en las que él siempre terminaba atrapado.

— ¡Eso es, arquerito!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, confundido, mientras secaba una lágrima traicionera.

— ¡_Pelusa_! ¡Va a llamarse _Pelusa_!

-2-

Aioria y Shura suspiraron profundamente en el momento en que se encontraron en la última escalinata antes de Géminis. Milo, en cambio, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

Pero es que, para Leo y Capricornio, el templo de los gemelos lucía terriblemente amenazante. Sus largos pasillos lucían más oscuros de lo que se acostumbraba en últimas fechas y la tranquilidad que rondaba en esas paredes de mármol milenario recordaba mucho los tiempos de antaño; aquellos tiempos que la presencia de los pequeños gemelos se había encargado de cambiar.

Había un aire siniestro en el aire, como si, aún desde su ausencia, Saga pudiera mirar directo a ellos, metiéndose en sus cerebros y leyendo sus intenciones de violar terrenos prohibidos. ¡Lo que era más! Casi podían ver sus brillantes ojos esmeralda merodeando en la oscuridad de Géminis…Bueno, quizás era exagerado, pero cuando se trataba de Saga y su privacidad, cualquier cosa podía esperarse.

Pero, como si no repararan en los rostros aterrados de sus tíos, los dos chiquillos peliazules corrieron hacia las entrañas de la tercera casa, donde se encontraba su hogar. Poco les importó que los mayores les llamaran, puesto que no se detendrían hasta conseguir los preciados tesoros de cuatro ruedas que se encontraba en su habitación. Además, aquellos eran _sus_ territorios. Los conocían como a las palmas de sus manos. Así que, sin ningún problema, en medio de la semipenumbra de las teas, encontraron el camino a los privados de Géminis.

Atravesaron el enorme salón y corrieron por el pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación. Ninguno reparó en lo vacío que lucía su hogar, solo se mantuvieron con el destino fijo en la cabeza.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe cuando los niños la empujaron, y ante sus ojos, se desveló un cuarto lleno de juguetes repartidos en todo lo largo de la alfombra multicolor que cubría el piso.

Para cuando Shura, Aioros, Milo y Odusseus llegaron a la alcoba, los gemelos corrían por cada rincón en busca de los juguetes que llevarían consigo a Leo, mientras Pelusa observaba desde la comodidad de una de las camas en forma de autito rojo. De todas partes fueron sacando sus juguetes favoritos. Los autitos salieron del armario, de la caja de juguetes, de debajo de la cama y de atrás de la puerta.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de los cuatro invitados siguieron detenidamente los rápidos y frenéticos movimientos de los pequeños buscadores. Por fin, cuando todos los cochecitos estuvieron reunidos justo en el centro de la gran alfombra, los gemelos se dejaron caer, sentándose a su lado para contemplarlos.

Echaron un vistazo a sus juguetes y, entonces, repararon en algo inesperado.

— ¡El autito rojo no está! — exclamó el gemelo menor. Sus grandes ojos verdes se centraron en los de su hermano, que le miraba con la misma expresión de desmedida sorpresa.

— ¡No puede ser!

En ese preciso instante, habiendo escuchado esa declaración, los tres tíos entrecerraron los ojos con suspicacia. Sus miradas fueron de los niños a los autos, y viceversa, en repetidas ocasiones. Algo estaba mal. O estaban siendo engañados vilmente por aquel par de diablillos peliazules, o definitivamente se habían vuelto daltónicos; puesto que en la alfombra, lo único que había era un ejército de cochecitos en tono escarlata.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando? — se atrevió a preguntar Milo.

— ¡Del autito rojo, tío Bicho!

— ¡¿No ves que está perdido? — el peliazul mayor negó con la cabeza, sin borrar el gesto de confusión que llevaba tatuado en el rostro.

— Tienen _muchos_ cochecitos rojos. — musitó.

— De hecho, _todos_ los autitos _son_ rojos. — Aioria complementó.

— ¿Cómo puede faltar precisamente _el_ autito rojo? — terminó Shura. Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro.

— ¡Pues _ese_ falta! Lo sabemos. — respondió el mayor de los dos. — ¡¿Cómo no pueden verlo? — se cruzó de brazos, ante la evidente incapacidad de sus tíos.

— Aléxandros, ¿dónde lo dejamos?

El chico se encogió de hombros, ocasionando que ambos tomaran una actitud completamente reflexiva, poco usual en ambos. Más, aquel par de graciosos semblantes fruncidos, no duraron demasiado.

—¡Ya sé! — Héktor golpeó su palma con la mano y emprendió la carrera sin decir nada más. No fue necesario tampoco, puesto que con aquella conexión invisible entre ambos, su gemelo pudo comprenderlo con perfección.

— ¿Están hablando en serio o nos toman el pelo? — Milo preguntó con impotencia.

— No lo sé. — Shura murmuró. Aioria tragó saliva y asintió, dándole la razón.

— ¡Ay, tíos! — los tres miraron hacia el arquerito, quien giró los ojos con fastidio. — ¿De verdad no ven que falta _el_ autito rojo?

Contestar o no contestar daba lo mismo a esas alturas. De una forma muy sutil aquel trío de angelitos se las había ingeniado para que ellos, los poderosos y magistrales santos dorados, lucieron como el más grande grupo de idiotas frente a…¿un montón de autitos rojos?

La mirada de Odusseus lo dijo todo. Si, en ese momento no eran nada más que un trío de estúpidos incapaces de ver el autito rojo faltante. Hasta ahí llegaba su genialidad.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de atormentarse más con sus carencias, puesto que Odusseus no tardó en seguir los pasos de los gemelos; y, tras desperezarse y soltar un maullido, Pelusa le imitó. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar la habitación, el minino se detuvo y volteó hacia ellos. Maulló, y aquel maullido se sintió como una muestra total de condescendencia.

¡Incluso el gato los trataba de esa forma! ¡Qué falta de vergüenza del felino!

Más no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a la caza de sus sobrinos. Porque, con toda seguridad, armarían un desastre en donde sea que estuvieran.

-3-

Saga observó de reojo al ejército de personas que corrían de un lado a otro por la mansión Kido. Se le antojó que aquel ajetreo no era muy diferente al que se vivía en el día a día del Templo Patriarcal. De hecho, ahora comprendía porque Saori no había tenido mayor problema para adaptarse a la vida de diosa que le correspondía en el Santuario. Si algo, Mitsumasa Kido no la había tratado como algo menos que eso.

— ¿Sabes la ironía en todo esto? — Saga le oyó hablar y llevó su atención hacia Aioros quien, al igual que él, observaba minuciosamente el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

— No, ¿qué?

— Que cuando estamos hambrientos y necesitamos de alguien que cocine algo medianamente decente para comer, todo esta gente desaparece. — mordió el emparedado de Nutella que tenía en las manos. Saga no respondió de inmediato, pero tenía que admitir que Aioros estaba en lo cierto.

— Aquí entre nosotros, casi prefiero que no nos presten atención. — replicó, imitando a Aioros y dando un mordisco a su propio emparedado. — La Nutella es mucho mejor que la comida japonesa.

— Ya. Te concedo eso.

Continuaron su vigilancia en silencio hasta que, en medio de aquella habitación se dibujó un gran agujero oscuro y un cosmos por demás conocido para ambos inundó el lugar.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Mi hermano favorito! — oyeron la voz de Kanon mientras la sonrisa desparpajada del gemelo se mostró ante ellos.

— ¿Kanon?

— ¿Quién si no, arquero? — revolvió la cabellera castaña. — ¿Me extrañaban?

— A decir verdad…

— ¡Saga! ¿No piensas saludar a tu hermano favorito? — hasta ese momento, el santo de Géminis se había mantenido en silencio mientras su mente buscaba una explicación lógica para la presencia de Kanon entre ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — por fin, preguntó.

— Eso, Saga, _eso_. Días sin vernos y ni siquiera un _hola_, o un _¿cómo estás, querido Kanon?_ Me parece terrible. _Terrible_. — reclamó el menor de los dos. — ¡Uh! ¡Sándwich de Nutella! — al reparar en lo que quedaba del emparedado de su hermano, se lo arrebató para meterlo en la boca.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso era mío!

— Amor es compartir, Saga. — sonrió, irónico y con la boca llena. — Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿Interrumpo? ¡Oh, claro! Están ocupadísimos mirando las cortinas… ¿verdes? ¡Ugh! Son horribles, por cierto.

— Lo notamos. ¿Qué quieres?

— Hablar… en _privado_. — acotó, al sentir sobre si la mirada curiosa de Aioros.

Aioros torció la boca al saberse completamente excluido del chisme, mientras que Saga se sopló los flecos. De no ser porque moría de curiosidad, hubiese hecho sufrir un poco más a su gemelo. Pero, el parloteo incesante, sumado al nervioso vaivén de su cuerpo, le indicaban que algo sucedía con él, algo _grande_.

— Aioros, no dejes que las cortinas te ataquen, ¿de acuerdo? — el aludido giró los ojos con fastidio. Después, Saga se dirigió a su hermano. — Hablemos. — aceptó. Y los dos se encaminaron hacia los grandes jardines exteriores de la mansión.

-4-

— Tsh… — al mismo tiempo, los gemelos posaron sus deditos sobre los labios, solicitando silencio por parte del resto de la comitiva. Otearon los alrededores en busca de algún invasor inexistente y, después, procedieron a abrir la puerta con el mayor sigilo que les fue posible.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? — susurró el escorpión dorado.

— Porque no debemos estar aquí. Esta es la habitación de Saga. — respondió, también en susurros, el león.

— Pero, gato, no hay _nadie_ más aquí. ¿Por qué susurramos? — Aioria se respingó. Buen punto el de Milo. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo más, los gemelos intervinieron.

— Silencio, tío Bicho.

— Quizás no lo veas, pero siempre hay… _alguien_. — Héktor complementó a su hermano, y el tono especialmente terrorífico en sus voces desató un escalofrío colectivo.

— Tío Shura… — lloriqueó el arquerito. Su pequeño cuerpo se guardó detrás de las piernas del Capricornio en espera del misterioso _alguien_ que habitaba en los aposentos vacíos de Saga.

— Basta. — el español rompió fue el primero en romper la inercia del momento mientras tomaba a Odusseus en brazos y palpaba la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz.

Cuando, por fin, la habitación se vio iluminada, los santos entrecerraron los ojos mientras inspeccionaban minuciosamente cada rincón de aquel lugar desconocido para ellos. Curiosamente, y no que esperaran otra cosa, cada objeto dentro de la habitación parecía estar en el lugar correcto; nada estaba fuera de sitio. Los tres pares de ojos de los mayores escudriñaron, moviéndose de un lado a otro, en busca de detalles.

Cama perfectamente arreglada, ¡hecho! Montones de fotografías de la familia feliz, ¡también! Pisos y muebles libres de ropa, ¡listo! Objetos personales y demás menesteres, ¡en su lugar! Todo se veía en orden en aquel elegante dormitorio.

Aun así, algo resultaba terriblemente sospechoso…

Completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía, Pelusa se abrió paso entre las piernas de todos. El minino se escabulló, acariciando con su peluda cola a cada persona que dejaba atrás, y con paso decidido, avanzó hacia la cama.

— ¡No, Pelusa! ¡Cuidado! — Héktor corrió detrás de él hasta atraparlo.

— ¡_Nunca_ vayas ahí! — su hermano le acarició la cabeza, mientras el menor de los gemelos depositaba al gatito sobre la cama.

Sin preocuparse, Pelusa se desperezó. Maulló despreocupadamente, y tras arañar un poco las sábanas blancas, terminó por acurrucarse entre los grandes almohadones que adornaban la cama.

— No creo que le haya importado demasiado. — comentó el arquerito desde la seguridad que los brazos de Shura ofrecían. — ¿Por qué no debe acercarse a la cama?

— No debe ir _debajo_ de la cama. — respondió Aléxandros.

— Ahí vive…_él_. — añadió Héktor, con voz escalofriante.

— ¿_Él_? — Milo entrecerró los ojos, mirando con sospecha en todas direcciones.

— ¡El monstruo come-cosas! — confesaron a la vez mientras soltaban una carcajada terrorífica.

Los tíos se respingaron mientras Odusseus se aferró aún con más fuerza al cuello de Shura y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Ajenos al terror del arquerito, los gemelos siguieron con su carcajada siniestra.

— Vale, vale, niños. No hagan eso. — Shura trató de callarlos al sentir los brazos del arquerito amenazando con romper su cuello. — No existen los monstruos.

— Este monstruo si.

— Vive debajo de la cama y se come _todo_ lo que hay ahí abajo. — Héktor complementó a su hermano.

— Papá dice que tengamos cuidado. — continuó Aléxandros.

— Dice que nunca juguemos ahí debajo.

Los tres mayores se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y un nada sutil gesto de suspicacia en sus rostros. Había algo muy misterioso acerca del monstruo que habitaba ahí. Sonaba como si se tratase de un ardid perfectamente diseñado para…

— ¡Buscaré al monstruo! — en un santiamén, Milo se dejó caer al suelo y husmeó. Si Saga escondía algo ahí debajo, él se encargaría de encontrarlo.

Al principio sus ojos no captaron demasiado. Obviamente el monstruo no comía polvo o telarañas, porque eso era lo que abundaba ahí debajo. Seguramente, dicha criatura tenía gustos más refinados.

— ¡Cuidado, tío Bicho!

— ¡No dejes que te agarre!

El escorpión dorado miró a los gemelos una última vez antes de su mano se estirará por debajo de la cama en busca del misterio que se ocultase en aquel polvorín.

— ¡No! — gritaron los gemelos.

— Tranquilos. Solo quiero ver… — estiró más el brazo y arrugó el entrecejo al palpar algo. — ¡Ajá! ¡Tengo algo!

Y dicho lo dicho, tiró de ello con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Cinco pares de ojos se centraron en aquella maraña de tela, polvo y todo tipo de objetos desconocidos. Inspeccionaron por un instante todo eso, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

— ¿Eso es un monstruo? — por fin, habló Odusseus.

— No lo creo. — dijo Aléxandros.

— No parece. — comentó el otro.

— Es porque no lo es. Esta cosa no es monstruo. — intervino Shura. — Esto es…

— Polvo.

— Más que polvo, Aioria. Son…¿grilletes?

— ¡Gato! ¡Cabra! — Milo brincó y su rostro adoptó un gesto de diversión desenfrenada matizada con perversión. — ¡Sé lo que es todo esto!

— Conozco era cara. No me va a gustar. — musitó el español.

— A mi tampoco. — el de Leo masculló.

— ¡Esposas de peluche viejas y un montón de ropa interi…! — pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, uno de los grandes almohadones se estrelló contra su cara, cortesía de Shura, dejándolo literalmente sin palabras.

— Gracias, Milo. — siseó. — Suficiente información. ¡Y, por los dioses, vuelve a tirar _eso_ debajo de la cama!

Aunque Milo trató de obedecer lo más rápido que pudo, los gemelos tenían otros planes. Pillándole desprevenido, tomaron las esposas ante la mirada impávida de los santos.

— ¡Las encontraste, tío Bicho! — exclamó Héktor.

— ¡Las esposas de policía que papá había perdido! ¡Estará feliz de saber que las encontraste!

— No, no, no. Niños, yo no…

— ¡Te dará un premio por ayudarle! — siguió Aléxandros.

— Me arrancará la cabeza. — sollozó.

— Y bien merecido. ¡Eres un chismoso! — Aioria le golpeó la nuca.

— ¡Quería saber que había debajo, gato! Los escorpiones somos curiosos por naturaleza. — y ahí estaba, ¡de nuevo esa cara de sufrimiento que le salvaba de cualquier situación!

— ¡Quita esa cara! Esta vez no va a funcionar porque…

Toda discusión quedó en el aire cuando un par de _clicks_ resonaron con demasiada claridad en la habitación.

— Oh, oh. — oyeron al arquerito, y todas las miradas se desviaron hacia las muñecas de Milo y Aioria, y las sonrisas pícaras de los gemelos.

— ¡Jah! ¡Atrapados! — festejó Aléxandros.

— ¡Ganamos! — dijo el otro.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Leo y Escorpio miraron en completa incredulidad como se hallaban esposados el uno al otro. Los pillines peliazules, a sus lados, esbozaban una sonrisas cómplices y desenfadadas.

— No me lo creo. — Shura suspiró, con cierta decepción. — ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que los enanos les esposasen?

— ¡Estábamos ocupados, Shura! Por si no lo notaste, Milo va a morir y esta vez, ni siquiera su cara de cachorro abandonado va a salvarlo.

— ¡Mi cara siempre funciona!

— No esta vez. — Aioria meneó la cabeza.

— Verás que si.

— No, no.

— Que si.

— ¿Podrían callarse por un momento y prestar atención al hecho de que están encadenados el uno al otro con esposas de peluche en tono rosa? —siseó el de Capricornio. La vena en su frente estaba a punto de estallar.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Basta! — exclamó.

Un súbito silencio inundó la habitación después de aquel inesperado grito. Los mayores se miraron. Los niños se miraron. Shura gruñó mientras su rostro adquiría un tono pálido. ¡Malditos fueran sus dolores de cabeza!

— Tío Shura, deberías respirar. — el arquerito, aún en sus brazos, le acarició el cabello. — Vas a enfermarte.

— Y eso no sería bueno. — Aléxandros meneó la cabeza.

— No, no sería buena idea. — siguió su gemelo.

La realidad era que probablemente ya estaba enfermo. Y no, no sería bueno enfermarse y dejar a esos tres chiquillos a solas con aquel par de idiotas esposados. Así, respiró profundamente.

— ¿Cabra?

— ¿Qué, Milo?

— ¿Podrías apresurarte a liberarnos? Me siento raro esposado a un hombre. — Shura y Aioria lo miraron de soslayo, con fastidio. — ¡¿Qué? Si fueras una linda chica, con curvas generosas, melena larga…

— ¡Milo! — exclamaron los dos.

— Ya, ya. El caso es que si fueras una linda chica, no me molestaría estar esposado a ti, gato. — su rostro adoptó un gesto lujurioso. — Pero no me van bien los tipos con vello facial grueso. Pican. — Aioria gruño.

— Mi mami dice eso todo el tiempo de papá. — añadió Odusseus. — ¡O se afeita bien, o no hay besos! Y a papá le gustan los besos. — negó sutilmente con la cabeza mientras aquel gesto de seriedad en su cara infantil terminó por robar una sonrisa al escorpión.

— Esa mujer siempre me ha gustado. Sabe lo que quiere. — dijo.

— Por Athena y todos los dioses, ¿puedes soltarnos, Shura? Estoy en peligro de que me contagie su estupidez. — a las palabras del santo de Leo, el peliazul le sacó la lengua.

— En realidad me parece que ya es tarde. Estas contagiado. — el español respondió, y ambos santos lo miraron con recelo.

— _Muy_ gracioso.

Pero Shura les ignoró. Se dio la vuelta y bajó al arquerito. Palmeó suavemente su cabeza mientras se esforzaban por mantener la calma en un momento así. Si tuviese un poco de suerte, es vez de estar esposados, Milo y Aioria estarían es amordazados…pero su fortuna no era tanta.

— ¡El monstruo, tío! ¡El monstruo! — lloriqueó el más pequeño de los niños. Odusseus simplemente no estaba dispuesto a que un monstruo come-cosas desconocido hiciera de él su cena. — ¡No me dejes aquí!

— ¡Tranquilo, Odu! — el mayor de los gemelos le tomó de una de las manos.

— ¡Nosotros te cuidaremos!

Shura paseó sus ojos verdes de un gemelo a otro. Los mohines de inocencia en sus rostros eran pícaros, como siempre, pero si algún efecto tenían sus jaquecas en él, era que siempre lo volvían más confiado y crédulo de lo que en realidad era. Así, con el cerebro en plena agonía y las voces de sus dos hermanos de Orden a sus espaldas, Shura decidió que podía sobrevivir a los niños cuidándose un rato entre ellos. Después de todo, estaban en la habitación de Saga que, aunque grande, al menos les permitía mantenerlos en un espacio limitado. ¿Qué más podía suceder?

— Vale. Cuídenlo un segundito mientras me las arreglo para romper las malditas esposas. — les dijo. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

— ¡No! — gritaron al unísono y el cerebro de Shura estuvo a punto de estallar una vez más.

— ¡No puedes romper las esposas!

— ¡Son de papi y se enfadará!

— Niños, las esposas estaban debajo de la cama, olvidadas y sucias. — habló muy lento mientras se sobaba las sienes. Las jaquecas empeoraban. — Seguramente su papá las daba por perdidas y no tiene porque enterarse que las rompimos.

— ¡Pero son sus favoritas! ¡Apenas y usa las blancas! — se quejó Héktor.

— Una vez, las tomamos para jugar a los policías y se enfadó mucho. Sus cosas _no_ se tocan. — Aléxandros meneó el dedo frente a la cara del santo de Capricornio.

— Menos se rompen.

Soplándose los flecos, el español cedió. Aún si consiguiese romper las famosas esposas, mantener a cualquiera de esos niños callados sería el peor de los retos…uno imposible. Además, estaban ese par de miradas. Los centellantes ojos verdes de los gemelos seguían cada movimiento suyo; vigilantes y celosos de las cosas de papá. Cualquier movimiento en falso, y un grito colectivo vía cosmos resonaría en la cabeza de Saga. Entonces, estarían muertos.

— Dejen de mirarme así. — musitó. — No voy a romper las esposas de su padre, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tengo que encontrar la jodida llave.

— ¡Tío Shura! — exclamaron los tres niños mientras se cubrían los oídos.

— ¡Cabra! — los otros dos santos también gritaron a la vez.

— ¡No se dicen malas palabras!

— Perdón, perdón. — bufó. Toda esa situación estaba comenzando a salirse de control.

Por lo pronto, tenía que encontrar una forma de liberar a Milo y Aioria sin romper las famosas esposas de peluche. ¡Jah! Como si no supiera que, en algún lugar escondido en esa _decente _habitación, seguramente habrían varios pares más de esas. Sin embargo, no tenía caso quejarse más. Así, se volteó y oteó por los rincones en busca de posibles lugares donde una llave perdida pudiera esconderse.

Entonces, por un segundo, el gigantesco armario se le ocurrió como la mejor de las respuestas.

Caminó con decisión hasta ahí y su mano tomó la manija para abrirlo. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, sintió que alguien le jalaba de la camisa…un par de _alguiens_ mejor dicho.

— Yo de ti, no haría eso. — Aléxandros alzó las cejas y una sonrisa nerviosa se desdibujó en sus labios.

— Si, si. Ya sé que es el armario de su padre, pero no voy a tocar nada, ¿si? Solo buscaré un poquito por la llave que necesitamos para soltar a tío Bicho de tío Gato.

— No es eso…

— Solo un vistazo rápido. — Shura interrumpió al menor. — Papá no tiene porque enterarse.

— Lo hará.

— No, Héktor. Será un secreto entre todos. ¿Qué dicen?

— Nosotros no le diremos pero…

— ¡Genial! Entonces, como dice Aléxandros, nadie dirá nada.

— ¡Pero...!

No hubo tiempo para que los gemelos pudieran terminar de hablar, pues Shura rápidamente abrió las puertas del armario. Y la catástrofe sobrevino.

Como si de una ola se tratase, un montón de ropa, objetos personales y cosas no identificables cayeron encima del santo de Capricornio. La gran marejada de cosas se expandió rápidamente sobre el piso ante la mirada atónita de santos y niños por igual.

— ¡Te dije que se enteraría! — se quejó el mayor de los chiquillos peliazules. — ¡El armario de mis papis es un desastre!

— ¡Ahora _si_ se va a enfadar!

Shura miró a su alrededor, sin dar crédito al desorden que había causado. En definitiva las palabras de Héktor eran ciertas. Saga estaría furioso y él, muerto. Si alguna vez pensó que podrían esconder aquel viaje a los dormitorios de Géminis, ahora era imposible. A menos que...

— ¡Recogeré todo esto! — dijo, más para si mismo, mientras intentaba meter todo de regreso al armario, frenéticamente.

— Eres una cabra muerta. — Milo espetó. Shura no se estaba fijando en él, pero su voz delataba cierto dejo de diversión en la tragedia ajena.

— Saga va a _adorar_ ver esto al regresar a casa. — Aioria también sonrió.

— ¿Es tan difícil que guarden silencio? ¡Y no se muevan! — ordenó el español. — Si algo de lo que cayó al piso se rompe, entonces no habrá forma de reparar esto. ¡Esto es culpa suya! — Gato y bicho rieron por lo bajo. — ¡Niños! — Shura se dirigió a los enanos. — Ustedes tampoco se acerquen. Tratemos de no tocar nada.

— ¡Pero si desperdigaste todo en el suelo! ¿Qué más puede pasar?

— Odu, solo escúchenme, ¿si? Traten de mantenerse un poquito lejos de esto.

— Vale. — los tres respondieron con resignación.

Se sentaron en la cama, del lado opuesto a donde estaban sus tíos, y observaron en silencio mientras su tío del décimo templo daba vueltas por la habitación, intentando solucionar su propio desastre.

— Los adultos son aburridos. — Aléxandros bufó.

— Y torpes. — Héktor lo imitó. Después, ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

Mientras aquellos dos sacaban a relucir su mohín de disgusto más obvio, el arquerito observaba con detenimiento la escena.

Shura iba y venía, tratando de embutir todo ese desorden de regreso al armario, sin éxito alguno. Tal parecía que sería físicamente imposible repetir la hazaña de Saga de guardar todo en tan reducido espacio.

Del otro lado de la cama, Milo y Aioria se encontraban envuelto en una serie de jalones para conseguirse más espacio a costa del otro. Se empujaban y jalaban, intentando separarse. Pero las esposas no les permitían más que unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Por último, Pelusa dormía plácidamente entre los mullidos almohadones blancos, ajeno a todo el desbarajuste de los santos mayores; e, incluso, ignorando los semblantes fruncidos de sus nuevos dueños.

De pronto, Odusseus reparó en algo. Estaban aburridos. Así, sin molestarse en ocultarlo, dejó escapar un bostezo.

— ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto? — preguntó. Los gemelos le miraron para después pasear sus ojos por el lugar. Confinados a ese rincón de la habitación no había demasiado en que ocupar su tiempo. Sin embargo…

— ¡El cajón! — ambos peliazules apuntaron hacia la mesilla.

De inmediato bajaron el volumen de su voz mientras de reojo se aseguraron que ninguno de sus mayores se percataran de sus palabras, ni de lo que hacían. Al notar que absolutamente nadie había reparado en ellos, indicaron a Odusseus que los siguiera mientras se escabullían hacia la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Qué haremos?

— Revisar la mesita de noche. — le respondió el mayor de los dos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ahí siempre hay cosas divertidas. — Héktor murmulló.

— ¿Cosas?

— Ya verás.

Entonces, compartieron aquella risa pícara que solo ellos tenían. El pequeño no siguió preguntando, sino que con cuidado, moviéndose con movimientos calculados, fue acercándose al cajón junto con sus amigos.

La gaveta se abrió muy despacio, y los tres pares de ojos infantiles se asomaron para observar.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué son esos sobrecitos? — los chicos peliazules sonrieron a su pregunta.

— Globos. — Héktor alzó las cejas, travieso.

— De sabores. — continuó el otro.

-5-

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? — al escuchar el grito de su hermano, Kanon retrocedió por instinto.

— Oye, oye. Tranquilízate. — movió las manos para intentar calmarlo mientras la sonrisa nerviosa que llevaba en los labios se hacía más y más evidente.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con una noticia así?

— No es _tan_ malo.

Saga se pasó la mano por el rostro. Tenía suficiente con estar lejos de casa, preocupado por sus enanos y soportando a una diosa con complejo de decoradora, como para que, además, tuviera que sufrir los líos de Kanon.

— Deberías comenzar a pensar donde quieres tu pira funeraria, Kanon. ¿Cerca del mar o en algún lugar más céntrico del Santuario? La salida norte del Coliseo en un bonito lugar.

— Estás exagerando. — el general marino rió, pero la realidad era que las palabras de Saga no estaban del todo equivocadas.

— Poseidón va a asesinarte. Lenta y dolorosamente. — Saga entrecerró los ojos e hizo una pausa. — Más dolorosa que lentamente, pero lo hará. — el peliazul menor se cruzó de brazos. — ¡Debiste ser más cuidadoso! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?

— Pues en…

— ¡A Julián no le gusta que jueguen con sus cosas!

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Cuando Shion se entere…!

— ¡No puedes decirle!

— Se dará cuenta. _Créeme_. — ladeó la cabeza, hastiado.

— Déjalo, entonces. ¡Pero no le digas!

— Ya. — el gemelo mayor se apartó los mechones azules con un manotazo. — Tranquilo. Prepararé solo tu funeral. No puede ser muy difícil reunir la madera para quemar. Claro, conseguirse una moneda de oro en esta época puede ser un tanto complicado. — ironizó.

— Que divertido eres. Pasar tiempo con el arquero te hace igual de idiota. — Kanon le sacó la lengua. — Pues, ¿sabes qué? Si yo fuera tú, rogaría a Athena y a todos los dioses porque me conservara con mi vida. De lo contrario, tendrás que cargar con todos los problemas… tú solo.

El gesto de Saga lo dijo todo. Permaneció estático, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados pensando en lo que aquellos significaría. Nunca esperó vivir demasiado, pero de cumplirse las palabras de su hermano, definitivamente moriría aún más prematuramente de un infarto. ¡Ni hablar! Él quería una muerte violenta y sangrienta; y un infarto al corazón no era tal cosa.

Sin embargo, antes de que Saga pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, la cabeza de Aioros se asomó por la puerta de cristal que llevaba al patio. Sus ojos azules miraron de un gemelo al otro, husmeando con curiosidad en sus semblantes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es una conversación _privada_, arquero.

— Los gritos de Saga hicieron temblar a todo el mundo ahí dentro. Creo que incluso las cortinas quisieron atacarme en un momento de pánico. ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, Aioros. — pero las expresiones de Saga decían otra cosa.

— Ya… no te creo nada. — Aioros le observó con cuidado. — _Algo_ pasa. Algo lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que uno de los mejores mentirosos del mundo luzca como… como… yo. — bufó.

— Eso es caer muy bajo.

— Cállate, Kanon. ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí, Saga? ¿Todo bien?

— Pasa que el idiota de Kanon va a morir. Julián va a matarlo.

— Oh.

— Definitivamente, Saga, tienes que alejarte de Aioros. Pasar tiempo con él hace daño a tu genialidad. — por enésima vez, el santo de Sagitario giró los ojos al escuchar al marina. Su relación seguía siendo tan peculiar como al principio.

— Deja de molestarlo. — Saga interrumpió a su gemelo. —Necesitaré ayuda para armar tu pira y también un préstamo, para conseguir la paga del barquero. Los gemelos llevan mucho dinero, así que probablemente mis ahorros no alcancen; eso hace que Aioros sea tu última opción para cruzar el Estigia. — Aioros ahogó una risa. Pero, al reparar en la mirada asesina de Kanon, decidió dejar el asunto por la paz y seguir buscando por la respuesta que necesitaba.

— Vale, vale. — se aclaró la garganta. — Pero, ¿por qué Julián va a matarlo? ¿Hay algo que Shion deba saber? ¿Preparamos una guerra? ¿Ofrecemos a Kanon como ofrenda a Poseidón?

— Ni idea. Quizás solo debemos dejar que lo asesine.

— ¡Saga!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Te lo dije, Kanon! No se juega con las cosas de Poseidón.

— ¡Sigues con lo mismo! Ni es una _cosa_… ni mucho menos es propiedad del idiota de Julián. — masculló, visiblemente contrariado.

— ¿Qué tal si dejamos de discutir y tratamos de encontrar una forma de solucionar esto? — Aioros rió con nerviosismo. No tenía menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero alguien tenía que calmar los ánimos entre los gemínanos.

— _Solucionar_ no es exactamente la manera de decirlo.

— De hecho. No se puede solucionar, solo esperar por las consecuencias. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kanon?.

Ante la pregunta de su hermano, el gemelo se detuvo a pensar por un segundo. Sus ojos verdes, entrecerrados, fueron de un lado a otro sin fijarse en nada en especial. Su rostro, serio y agudo, comprobaba su concentración.

— Hablaré con él. — por fin, dijo.

— ¡Kanon!

— ¡¿Con Julián? — exclamó Aioros, casi a la vez que Saga.

— ¿Alguna otra idea? — pero ni Saga ni Aioros respondieron. Más, anticipándose a cualquier comentario, el general marino respondió su propia pregunta. — ¡Ya sé que hacer!

— ¡Espera, Kanon…!

Sin embargo, el grito de Saga no sirvió para nada. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pestañear, la Otra Dimensión se abrió frente a sus ojos y el gemelo menor desapareció en ella.

— Se fue.

— Lo noté, Aioros.

— ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?

— No sé si quiero saberlo.

-6-

Shura apretujó la puerta del armario con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó crujir todas las chucherías que había amontonado dentro, pero a esas alturas, ya no le importaba que algo se rompiera. Lo único que quería era terminar de una vez por todas con eso y largarse de ahí. La cabeza le vibraba, los ojos le ardían y su cerebro se estrujaba tanto como todas las cosas de Saga dentro del ropero; y tenía la sensación de que mientras más pronto saliera de ahí, más pronto terminaría olvidándose de ese dolor de cabeza.

Por fin, cuando todo crujido cesó, dejó de empujar. Lentamente fue alejándose de la puerta, mirándola siempre con los ojos entrecerrados y esperando el momento en que volviera a abrirse y desperdigara todo el contenido sobre el suelo. Pero, para su buena suerte, la puerta soportó.

— ¡Al fin! — susurro, mientras dejaba escapar el aliento que había retenido al esperar por una nueva catástrofe.

Sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de que el único sonido que escuchaba detrás de si eran las voces de Aioria y Milo, pero nada más. Había otro trío de voces cuyo silencio le preocupaba aún más.

— ¡¿Y los niños?

— ¡¿Qué? — Leo y Escorpio detuvieron su discusión por un momento y voltearon, sondeando con sus ojos cada rincón.

Pero, antes de que el pánico cundiera entre ellos, tres cabecitas se asomaron al borde de la cama, del lado opuesto. El trío de chiquillos miró uno a uno a sus tíos, pero ninguno pronunció palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué les sucede? — Aioria preguntó. Tanto silencio resultaba más que sospechoso.

— Jugamos.

— ¿Qué juegan ahí debajo, Aléxandros? — Shura caminó lentamente hasta donde los niños.

— Globitos.

— ¿De dónde sacaron…? ¡Oh, por Athena!

Los ojos del santo de Capricornio se abrieron cual platos al reparar en lo que jugaban los chiquitos. Milo y Aioria se asomaron, y aunque la cara de Aioria no fue muy diferente a la de Shura, la del escorpión simplemente se iluminó con travesura.

— ¡¿Globitos? — musitó entre risas. — ¡Esos no son globitos! Son preservativ… — un nuevo almohadazo lo golpeó. Esta vez, cortesía de Aioria.

— ¡Son globitos! — Héktor terció. — ¡De sabores!

— ¡Chocolate y fresa!

— Seguramente a su madre le encantan. — el de Escorpio se carcajeó con desenfado y un nuevo almohadón se estampó contra su cara.

— ¡Milo! — Shura y Aioria le reprendieron.

— Enanos, dejen eso. — rápidamente los arrancó de sus manitas y los tiró por la ventana, no sin sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

— ¡Tío Shura!

— No se juega con eso. Ni son globitos, ni ningún juguete. — Shura se sobó las sienes.

— ¿Y qué son? — Odusseus preguntó.

— Son… son…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Si pronunciaba una sola palabra más, su cerebro se le saldría por la boca. Así, se dejó caer sobre la cama, importándole poco que Pelusa chillara despavorido al ser aplastado.

— ¡Pelusa! — gritaron los gemelos mientras el minino corría a refugiarse en sus brazos.

— Tío Shura, ¿estás bien?

— Mi cabeza estallará en cualquier instante, Odu.

— Pobre de ti. — y le acarició la cabellera verde.

Shura intentó sonreír, pero prefirió hundir la cara entre las almohadas. Más, poco sabía que los gemelos, observando todo lo que sucedía a su tío del décimo templo, rápidamente se hicieron un plan para ayudar.

Sin pensarlo más, dejaron a su mascota en el suelo, y corriendo hacia el baño, cerraron la puerta tras de si.

Shura abrió un ojo y los observó, mientras recolectaba todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie e ir en su búsqueda. Miró también en dirección a Aioria y Milo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció prestarle atención, puesto seguían en sus intentos por liberarse de las esposas que aún los mantenían atrapados. Odusseus se las ingeniaba para mantener a Pelusa lejos del alcance del monstruo e, incluso si fuera detrás de sus amigos, lejos de ayudar, seguramente terminaría complicando más las cosas.

Así, se levantó perezosamente y arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Niños? — el santo de Capricornio se asomó por la puerta. Al reparar en su presencia, los gemelos se respingaron y escondieron con presteza aquel _algo_ desconocido detrás de sus espaldas. — ¿Qué hacen?

— Nada. — era algo. Shura podía asegurarlo por la fingida expresión de inocencia en sus rostros.

— Niños…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué están haciendo? Déjenme ver.

— Pero…

— Sin peros, Aléxandros. Anda, déjame ver que tienes ahí. — no hubo tiempo para más vacilaciones, puesto que el español consiguió, sin ningún problema, arrebatarles lo que escondían.

Entonces, prestó atención a la tableta que sostenía en las manos y arrugó el entrecejo.

— Los niños no deben jugar con medicamentos.

— Papá dice eso. — contestó Héktor.

— Pues deberían obedecerlo. Estás cosas pueden ser peligrosas.

— Si, pero no la tomaremos nosotros. ¡Es para ti, tío Shura! — exclamó su futuro aprendiz.

— Mami siempre tomas esas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

— ¡_Todo_ el tiempo! — sentenció Aléxandros. — Puedes tomar una también.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si. — corearon.

Shura examinó con cuidado la pastilla. A primera vista le recordó a las seudo pastillas naturistas que Shaka solía recetar para cualquier molestia, fuera dolor de estómago, tos o como simples vitaminas; y que, para su sorpresa, había funcionado milagrosamente bien con sus migrañas.

Aún así, estaba receloso. ¿Debía tomarla o no? Hasta ese día desconocía que la madre de los gemelos padeciera el mismo mal que él, pero con un par de angelitos como esos no era muy difícil de comprender el por qué. Con ese par ahí, muy probablemente todos los habitantes de Géminis fueran adictos a esas maravillas naturistas que Shaka repartía como si de caramelos se tratase.

Tampoco lo pensó demasiado. Su cabeza, nublada por el dolor, decidió que no era tan mala idea y, en un trago, rápidamente se tomó el medicamento.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Héktor. Como respuesta, Shura negó con la cabeza y los niños intercambiaron miradas. De inmediato le ofrecieron una pastilla más. El español se lo pensó. ¡Al demonio! ¿Qué daño podían hacerle un montón de hierbas mezcladas y comprimidas? Sin pensarlo más tomó la nueva pastilla. Nada sucedió.

— ¿Están seguros que funcionan? He tomado dos y no siento mejoría.

— ¡Papi dice que son una maravilla! ¡Que también previenen futuros dolores de cabeza!

— ¿Futuros qué…?

— Pero tienes que tomarlas todos los días. — interrumpió el menor. — Mamá siempre lo hace, aunque a veces papi tiene que recordarle. Le disgusta que sea distraída con sus medicamentos.

— A tío Kanon también le molesta. Dice que no quiere más _accidentes con piernas y bocas escandalosas_. — tan pronto Aléxandros terminó de hablar, los niños se miraron, solo para encogerse de hombros. Las palabras de tío Kanon parecían nunca tener sentido para ellos.

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que pasaba, y perdido entre todo el parloteo, el santo de Capricornio no separó la vista de ellos.

— ¿Accidentes con…? — de pronto, un momento de lucidez golpeó su mente y no era precisamente por los medicamentos. Observó a los niños y cayó en pánico. — Por todos los dioses…¡Quiero ver el empaque de las pastillas, _ahora_! — solicitó sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su cara de espanto. —¡Rápido, niños!

Ninguno de los gemelos tuvo tiempo de responder nada, pues Shura les hizo a un lado y rebuscó en el botiquín por lo que necesitaba. Le importó poco que las frascos de todo tipo salieran volando, solo quería encontrar el empaque que buscaba. Entonces, encontró la huella del delito.

— ¡Mira que desastre hiciste, tío Shura!

— ¡Papá va a…!

— No puede ser… —musitó el español, sin salir de su asombro. — ¡Estas son las _píldoras_ de su madre! ¡No son pastillas para dolor de cabeza! ¡Son píldoras para prevenir más de …ustedes!

— Pero tío Kanon dice que…

— Tío Kanon es un idiota, Aléxandros. Yo también soy un idiota. — se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras los niños lo miraba como si del ser más raro del mundo se tratase. — Saga no va a creerme esto y va a asesinarme lentamente. ¡Peor aún! ¡Todos van a reírse de mi!

Y es que Shura casi podía escucharlos. Podía oír a Milo riéndose desenfrenadamente mientras contaba aquella anécdota a todo el mundo: _"La cabra tiene tanto miedo a ser papá que se sometió a un castración química tomándose las píldoras anticonceptivas de la mamá de los gemes."_ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Humillación pública en su máxima expresión y ¡todo por confiar en eso niños! ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

— ¿Tío Shura? — los dos pequeños peliazules le miraron con recelo.

Al principio el aludido no contestó. Sin embargo, pronto, una idea golpeó su cabeza revuelta.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con una chispa de suspicacia. Pensó en las píldoras…y el enorme parecido que tenía con las pastillas naturistas de Shaka. ¿Saga se daría cuenta? Ciertamente, la mamá de los gemelos no lo haría. ¿Sería muy grave? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de…? Nah. No podía ser peor que el escarnio público al que sería sometido, ¿o sí?

Malditos dolores de cabeza. Nunca lo dejaban pensar bien.

Probablemente, algún día pensaría en ello y se arrepentiría, pero la tortura a la que se sometía su cerebro le dictaba que siguiese con su maquiavélico plan y huyera despavorido de regreso a Capricornio. Después de todo, era un par de simples píldoras…dos pildoritas solamente. Lo único que tenía que hacer era reponerlas con las pastillas naturistas de la India; y _nadie_ repararía en ello. Era un plan genial y perfecto… o casi.

— ¿Tío Shura? — volvió a preguntar Héktor. Lo hizo con recelo al notar aquella inusual mirada en el rostro de su tío español.

— ¿Sí?

— Estás raro. ¿Te sientes bien? — cuestionó el otro gemelo.

— Perfecto. — Shura respondió. — …Debe de ser por las pastillas.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Ahora si, me siento mal por la cabrita xDDD

Ejem… pero dejando a un lado todo el desastre de Géminis, ¡díganme! ¿Qué les pareció? A decir verdad, quedó un poco largo, pero ojala la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Quisiera agradecer a Damis, Saint Lu, Kokoro-koko, Suigin Walker, k2008sempai, Galadriel Grandchester, Mouxe, AngelElisha y Harlett. A todos ustedes que siguen leyendo y dejando sus comentario, ¡Gracias!

Suigin Walker: ¡Hola otra vez! Pues, ¿qué digo? Que bueno que estos capis te roben unas cuantas risas xDD Ahora sí, creo que la cabrita tuvo suficiente y si Saga no lo mata antes, entonces seguro le explota el cerebro, ¡ugh! Pero estás en lo cierto sobre el gato, pero Pelusa al menos tiene un hogar decente ahora… ¿decente? xDDDD Cof… sobre Shion, lo veremos rondando por estos lares en algún punto, al igual que a Dohko. ¡Ah! Y antes de lo que olvide, la referencia a Camus y la bailarina de ballet: Solo mira a Hyoga aleteando y ofreciéndonos una perfecta versión del Lago de los Cisnes cada vez que ataca xDDD ¿Saguis tiene razón en tener miedo? Jeje. Muchísimas gracias por seguir al pendiente. Espero que el capi nuevo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Un besote!

K2008sempai: ¿Qué tal? Creo que quedó claro que de verdad las hormigas de adolescentes hacen de las suyas en Géminis, ¿no? xD Y bueno, el Sedamerk no le va a hacer ni cosquillas a Shura ahora. El pobre definitivamente va a perder la cabeza, sea por andar estropeando las cosas, o porque Saga se la arranque jeje. Por cierto, sobre Camus… es el tío siguiente ;) Te agradezco infinidad tus comentarios. ¡Un abrazo muy grande!

Galadriel Grandchester: ¡Holis! Al parecer Pelusa sobrevivió exitosamente su primer capítulo en este fic. Aunque no garantizo su integridad física xD Y Saga y el sexo…presiento que se quedará en buenas intenciones. Por último, sobre Aioros y la tarea, creo que él se muere de ganas, pero a ver si la mamá accede jejeje. ¡Besos y gracias por seguir aquí!

Hasta aquí por hoy, niños y niñas. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¡Au revoir!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	6. De cómo perder los premios de Sagitario

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**De cómo perderse los premios de Sagitario**_

-1-

Las hojas amarillentas crujieron cuando Camus cerró el libro y lo asentó suavemente sobre la fina mesa de madera de su salón. Se retiró los anteojos de lectura mientras fijaba la vista en la humeante taza de café, de la que bebió un sorbo tras un par de segundos.

— "_A ver si entendí…"_ — el francés asentó la taza y se cruzó de brazos, pero su rostro indiferente no expresó emoción alguna. — "_Shura ha enfermado misteriosamente y quieren que yo haga de niñera de Aioria y Milo, ¿correcto?"_

— "_Exacto."_

— "_Y, se supone que yo haría eso ¿por qué…?"_

— "_Porque tú eres el tío responsable que nos queda."_ — se apresuró a responder el santo de Sagitario.

— "_Además, eres el futuro maestro de Héktor. Es tu responsabilidad verificar que mi enano se mantenga a salvo… física y mentalmente."_

— "_Y ustedes son sus padres."_ — replicó el acuariano con presteza. — _"Era su deber protegerlos y no dejarlos en manos de… esos dos."_

Camus no escuchó réplicas e internamente sonrió, satisfecho. En algún lugar de la mansión Kido, en Tokio, un geminiano y un sagitario gruñían, provocados por sus palabras. Bebió un sorbo más y volvió a colocarse sus gafas, dispuesto a continuar con su lectura sin más interrupciones.

— "_¡Camus!"_

— "_¿Qué?"_ — respondió, al escucharles gritar en su mente. Aquella conversación se tornaba más y más tediosa.

— "_Por favor. Serás recompensado por esto."_

— "_¡¿Qué dijiste, arquero?" _— pero un codo se clavó en las costillas de Saga, haciéndole recapacitar al respecto. — _"Vale, vale. Lo pensaremos."_

— "_¿Pensarán qué? No creo que les haya quedado claro el hecho de que no tengo la menor intención de hacerla de niñera de sus magnificas niñeras… sin importar lo que puedan ofrecerme."_

— "_Por los dioses, Camus. ¡Ayuda en algo!"_

— "_¡No es como que estemos de vacaciones aquí!"_ — replicó el geminiano. — _"Shion nos envío."_

— "_Y por lo mismo, debieron permitir que el viejo cuidara de los niños."_ — Camus había retomado su lectura, dispuesto a terminar con esa conversación lo más pronto que le fuera posible. Quizás, si les ignoraba lo suficiente, ambos desistirían y le dejarían en paz.

— "_Ni hablar."_ — respondieron de inmediato y a la vez.

— "_No va a salirse con la suya."_

— "_Saga está en lo cierto."_

— "_Me da igual."_ — habló el francés.

— "_Última advertencia, Camus."_ — el tono del santo de Géminis se había tornado serio de pronto. — _"Si no cooperas, me las ingeniaré para hacerte la vida miserable cuando regrese."_

— "_¿Sí? ¿Cómo?"_ — el aludido no se inmutó.

— "_Tengo mis métodos."_ — en Japón, los ojos de Aioros se centraron en su amigo con curiosidad. — _"Para empezar, la bodega de vinos puede sufrir una desgracia…"_

— "_Mantente lejos de mis vinos, Géminis."_

— "_Y… me aseguraré que jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tener un día de entrenamiento en paz. Por no hablar que instruiré a Hektor en el delicado arte de fastidiarte la vida. Aunque, ¿sabes? Es posible que Milo le enseñe todo eso antes que yo."_

El libro del acuariano se cerró abruptamente. Retiró sus gafas muy despacio y sus ojos se entrecerraron con cierto dejo de molestia en ellos. Básicamente todo se reducía a sufrir por unos pocos días o despedirse de la calma que tanto disfrutaba en su vida. Su silencio no pasó inadvertido para los santos de Géminis y Sagitario. Camus se lo estaba pensando. A pesar de todo, parecía que habían encontrado una diminuta grieta en el caparazón de indiferencia de su compañero.

— "_Si mi integridad física se ve en problemas, Saga, juró que voy a cobrármelas."_

-2-

El santo de Acuario entró con completo sigilo al quinto templo. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando por el dueño y los inquilinos del templo del león, pero lo único que encontró fue un misterioso silencio. No supo si preocuparse o tranquilizarse, solo estaba seguro de que algo definitivamente no estaba del todo normal.

Siguió su camino, disimuladamente, hasta llegar al salón de los privados. Ahí, se encontró al trío de niños que jugaban despreocupadamente en la mesita, lanzando cochecitos rojos por doquier. Aún así, no hacían demasiado ruido y, lo que era todavía más sospechoso… estaban solos.

Entonces, una nueva gama de opciones se abrió en su cabeza. O Milo y Aioria al fin habían desistido en sus intentos de hacerlas de niñeras, o los tres enanos se las habían ingeniado para deshacerse de ellos; tal y como todo el mundo había pensado que sucedería en algún punto.

— ¿Dónde están tío Milo y tío Aioria? — preguntó sin alzar la voz. Los niños respondieron indicándole el camino a la cocina.

— En la cocina. — respondió Aléxandros. Su gemelo continuó la explicación.

— Están pegados.

— Han dicho que no molestemos. — terminó el arquerito.

— ¿Pegados? — Camus alzó una ceja. No tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, pero de alguna forma no le gustaba como sonaba.

— Pegados. — corearon los tres niños.

Esta vez, Camus asintió. ¿Qué clase de perversiones le estaban enseñando a esos niños? Tendría que ir y averiguar, antes de que Aioros y Saga se enteraran primero y decidieran matarlos a todos. Con eso en mente, posó su dedo sobre los labios para indicarles que guardaran silencio. Lo que fuera que aquel par de santos idiotas estuviera planeando, él lo descubriría.

Los niños le imitaron, cubriéndose los labios con los dedos y, en completo silencio, le observaron escabullirse hasta el corazón de la quinta casa. Incluso el espectáculo de cochecitos voladores se detuvo mientras los tres chiquillos espiaban de reojo los planes del acuariano.

Cuando Camus alcanzó la entrada a la cocina, escuchó las voces de discusión dentro. Acechó, sin que ninguno de los dos santos implicados se diera cuenta de su presencia y se tomó unos minutos para enterarse de que iba la situación.

— ¡Quítate! ¡Estás demasiado cerca! — Aioria propinó un empujón al santo de Escorpio. Éste le correspondió del mismo modo.

— ¡¿Y tú no? ¡Me das calor! ¡Vete! — el santo de Leo volvió a empujar y Milo también. Siguieron así por algunos segundos más, hasta que la fuerza del león superó a la del peliazul, lanzándolo fuera de su silla. Milo cayó estrepitosamente, pero estando esposados, se llevó a Aioria consigo al piso. — ¡Au! ¡Joder! ¡Quítate de encima!

— ¡Eso quiero! ¡Deja de jalarme!

Rodaron por el piso, tironeándose, pataleando y luchando por librarse el uno del otro. Chocaron contra la mesa y contra las sillas. Derramaron un vaso de leche chocolatada encima de ambos mientras se maldecían a más no poder; y de pronto, Camus sintió que no podían verse más estúpidos que en aquel momento.

— ¿Interrumpo? — el santo de Acuario intervino entonces, cuando los vio cubiertos de una rara mezcla de chocolate y cereal multicolor. Se sentía terriblemente arrepentido de haber aceptado la misión de vigilarlos. — Deberían tener la decencia de conseguirse una habitación al menos. Hay niños ahí afuera. — añadió, no sin un dejo de ironía.

Pero lejos de obtener la reacción que esperaba, los dos santos más jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo. Entrecerraron los ojos al verlo y, sin que lo viera venir, le gritaron.

— ¡Tú! — exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras apuntaban en su dirección, alzando sus manos aún esposadas. Camus, sin saber muy bien de que venía el asunto, levantó una ceja.

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¡Esto es _tu_ culpa! — volvieron a decir a la vez, señalando la esposa que les unía.

— ¿Mi culpa?

— ¡Debiste detenerme! — gritó el escorpión.

— ¡Debiste detenerlo! — Aioria exclamó a la vez que su amigo.

— Oh. — la voz del francés se mantuvo inalterable. — ¿Eso era posible? Yo creo que no. Tú… — apuntó a Milo. — Eres tan terco como una mula. Y tú… — se refirió a Aioria. — Eres un idiota por dejarte guiar por una mula.

— ¡Camus! — corearon.

— Además, si me preguntan, se ven perfectamente felices de tener la oportunidad y el pretexto para pasar tanto tiempo juntos. — la seriedad en su rostro hacía que sus palabras sonaran todavía más socarronas. — Marin y Shaina deberían estar celosas.

— ¡Camus!

Una taza salió volando en su dirección, pero el acuariano la esquivó sin que representara una verdadera amenaza a su integridad. Milo lo intentó de nuevo con un plato, no tenía intenciones de darse por vencido.

— ¡Bicho estúpido! ¡Es mi vajilla! — la mano libre de Aioria se estrelló contra la nuca del escorpión y ambos terminaron rodando de nuevo por el suelo, envueltos en una nueva pelea.

— Tienen dos segundos para detenerse y actuar como adultos, o me encargaré que el cerebro y otras cosas se les enfríen tanto que no volverán a utilizarlas. — amenazó. Tomó medio segundo para que los otros dos obedecieran. — Sabia decisión.

Se acercó y, a tropezones les ayudó a ponerse de pie. Estuvo atento todo el tiempo, esperando el siguiente ataque de Milo. Podía leer en los ojos de su amigo que no le faltaban deseos para estrellarle otro plato en la cara y, ya de paso, terminar de destrozar la vajilla del león como venganza.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí de todas formas? — masculló el escorpión dorado mientras se las arreglaba para despegar un trozo de cereal de su cabello, lleno de chocolate.

— Vigilarlos y, mientras estoy en ello, salvarles el culo. Saga y Aioros van a divertirse mucho cobrándoles esto. Por cierto, ¿a qué vienen las esposas? Milo, no me digas que intentas arrastrar a Aioria hacia tu mundo de perversiones y fetiches. — dirigió una mirada severa al escorpión.

— No. — el aludido le sacó la lengua. — No son mías.

— ¿De quién sino? ¿Son tuyas Aioria? Siempre creía que Marin era una chica decente.

— ¡Oye! Déjala fuera de esto. — el castaño trató de cruzarse de brazos, pero las esposas se lo impidieron. — En vez de disfrutar tanto nuestra desgracia, ayúdanos a deshacernos de ellas.

— ¡Sin romperlas! — exclamó Milo. — Si se rompen, Saga va a matarnos por destruir sus cosas.

— ¿Saga? ¿Son de Saga? — _"Esto no me lo creo"_ pensó Camus. Oh, si. Pensaba cobrarse _muchas_ cosas con esa información.

— Si, así que deja de llamarme pervertido o le diré que eso es precisamente lo que piensas de él. — el peliazul giró la cabeza, sintiéndose ofendido.

— Tranquilo. Pienso decírselo yo mismo a la cara. — el acuario le respondió. — De todas formas, las rompamos, o no, están muertos. Saga sabrá que estuvieron hurgando en sus cosas. Así que, estar esposados es el menor de sus problemas. — Aioria gruñó y Milo dejó escapar una maldición menos recatada. — Entonces, ¿las rompo? ¿O pretenden darles uso esta noche¿

— Hazlo de una buena vez. — volvió a gruñir Aioria. — Maldito bicho. — miró a su compañero de penurias.

— Te estás tardando, Camus. — masculló el escorpión, al mismo tiempo que el león hablase. — Gato idiota. — hizo lo propio.

Se quedaron en silencio, echándose miradas recelosas mientras esperaban que Camus se pusiera en acción. Sin embargo, nada sucedió.

— Pensándolo mejor… — el francés sonrió. — Saga sí que se enfadaría si rompo alguna de sus cosas. Mejor dejarlo por la paz y esperar a que él regrese para pedirle la llave, ¿no les parece?

Los ojos de gato y bicho se abrieron de par en par. ¡Camus estaba pensando en dejarlos unidos! ¡Maldito acuariano! Pero al francés no le importaba lo que pensaran. Mientras estuvieran así, se meterían solo en la mitad de los líos que conseguirían por separado. Era buena idea… solo esperaba que funcionara.

-3-

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. — la mirada inquieta de Saga recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Aioros se incorporó del sillón, oteando el lugar en busca de lo que fuera que tenía la atención de Saga. Sin embargo, no encontró nada fuera de lo usual. Fuera del desastre que la remodelación causaba y que les rodeaba, no había nada más ahí.

— Me estás engañando, ¿verdad? — acotó tras un largo momento de silencio y de infructuosa búsqueda.

— No, Aioros. No te engaño. — replicó, con fastidio en la mirada. — Tengo la impresión de que algo malo sucede.

— ¿Es por Kanon?

— Es probable. Quizás Julián lo haya matado ya para estas alturas. — Saga se sopló los flecos. — Así que eso no sería una novedad, ni un presentimiento; es una realidad.

Por más que trataba de controlar su curiosidad, Aioros no podía negar lo obvio: ¡moría de ganas de saber! Pero Saga, a su vez, estaba dispuesto a no pronunciar una sola palabra al respecto de Kanon y sus líos existenciales. Como fuera, todo parecía indicar que la muerte a manos de Julián era segura y que, toda vez que eso sucediera, las razones de dicho asesinato se esparciría rápidamente por el Santuario.

— Eres una persona cruel, Saga de Géminis.

— Y tú un chismoso, Aioros de Sagitario. — el gemelo se puso de pie, dispuesto a deshacerse de toda la basura que su refrigerio de media tarde había generado. — No sé porque la urgencia. Vas a enterarte de cualquier modo y será mejor que no lo hagas por medio de mi.

— ¡¿Por qué?

— Porque no voy a morir en el proceso.

— Eso es mejor para ti, no para mi. — Aioros sonrió ante la mueca retorcida de su amigo mientras le seguía. — ¡Quizás yo muera de curiosidad en el proceso!

— Si eso pasa, dejarías de molestar, ¿no? — esta vez, el mohín retorcido provino del arquero, haciendo que Saga soltara una carcajada.

— Ya no te escuchas tan preocupado. — le sacó la lengua.

— Y tú te vez más relajado que antes. — no tuvo respuesta por parte del santo del centauro. Tanto silencio hizo sonar las alarmas en su cabeza. — ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Cuando escuchó a Aioros aclararse la garganta y le vio ajustar la banda roja a su frente supo que nada bueno saldría de ello. Así, siendo víctima de la curiosidad que antes aquejaba al arquero, Saga dejó caer los platos al fregadero y se giró, enfrentándolo sin ningún tapujo.

El castaño se respingó al sentir la mirada esmeralda de Saga sobre él. Odiaba esa mirada tan peculiar que la mayoría de las veces terminaba por arrancarle la verdad a como diera lugar.

— Escúpelo, arquero. — el peliazul cruzó los brazos.

— Pues.. — volvió a toser.

— Habla. _Ahora_.

— Si te cuento, tendrás que contarme sobre Kanon también. — Aioros no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Al igual que Saga, cruzó los brazos, pero se esforzó en esquivar la inquisidora mirada del geminiano, girando la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

— Ni hablar. ¿Sabes qué? No me digas. — asintió. — Puedo vivir con ello. Tú, en cambio, eres un quejica cuando se trata de satisfacer tu curiosidad.

La sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro del castaño le supo a victoria. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos, hacia el salón de la mansión.

Detrás de él, Saga le escuchó gruñir y musitar un montón de palabras que no alcanzó a comprender, pero que terminaron por sacarle un sonrisa. Siempre, sin importar cuantas veces lo consiguiera, sacar a Aioros de quicio le resultaba sumamente satisfactorio. A pesar de todo, le ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, el arquero terminaría soltando todo lo que tenía que decir sin necesidad alguna de que él confesara los problemas de Kanon.

— ¡Saga! — si, ahí estaba la primera señal de que pronto se enteraría de las ideas misteriosas de su amigo. No respondió, para sacar un poco más de sus casillas al arquero. — ¡Géminis! — estaba cerca, por lo que se mantuvo callado e indiferente. — ¡Saga de Géminis! — lo había conseguido.

— ¿Sí? — respondió con toda calma, mientras giraba lentamente.

— Odio cuando haces esto. — masculló el otro.

— ¿Ignorarte? Créeme, Aioros, es mucho más difícil de lo que crees. Has hecho un arte de la insistencia.

— Si, si, deja de besarme el trasero. _Sé_ que quieres saber. — bufó.

Apresuró el paso para ganar espacio en el sofá, donde se sentó a esperar por el gemelo. Saga, mientras tanto, no denotó un solo gesto de ansiedad, ni de curiosidad. Sin perder la compostura, caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo, para tomar asiento a su lado. Le miró de soslayo durante un par de segundos en los que nadie dijo nada y, justo en el momento en que Aioros parecía dispuesto a boquear, encendió el televisor.

El desencajo en su semblante desató una carcajada del santo peliazul. Medio segundo después, un cojín se estampó contra su cara.

— ¿Te he dicho lo odioso que puedes llegar a ser?

— Más veces de las que recuerdo, arquero. — sonrió, acomodándose los mechones revueltos de su larga melena.

— Pues agrega una más a la cuenta: ¡Eres odioso cuando te pones en este plan!

— Lo sé. Gracias. — ensanchó la sonrisa cínica. — Pero bueno, deja de decirme cuanto me quieres y cuéntame en que tantas estupideces estás pensando.

Aioros entrecerró los ojos para mirarle con sospecha. Torció la boca al apagar el televisor y se recostó en el sofá, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo de la situación.

— Si te ríes, te rompo la cara, Géminis. Estás advertido. — bufó. Una nueva sonrisa de Saga le hizo gruñir.

— Vale, vale. Habla de una vez o nos volveremos viejos antes de que decidas pronunciar palabra.

— Pues… — Aioros sintió la mirada de Saga sobre sí, nuevamente. Rápidamente la esquivó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono rojizo que poco podía disimular.

— Uh… — Saga sonrió. — ¿Estás teniendo pensamientos impuros, Aioros? Si es así, espero que no sean conmigo. — meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Qué acordamos sobre no reírte?

— Tú acordaste todo, yo no aprobé.

— ¿Saga?

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero una nena.

Y Saga se atragantó.

-4-

Kanon caminó con todo el sigilo que pudo a través de las pasillos del pilar principal. Odiaba sentir que se escondía, pero la simple idea de que Julián le desollase en vida era suficiente como para que el gemelo extremara precauciones.

Ciertamente, con todo lo que había pasado, el antiguo marina ya no era bienvenido; no que le importarse serlo, o no. Sin embargo, como siempre sucedía, terminaba en más problemas de los que quería. Era entonces cuando terminaba así, escabulléndose sin sentido por los rincones, en espera de que la joven reencarnación de Poseidón le usara como alimento para tiburones.

— ¡Ajá! — maldita sea, conocía esa voz.

— ¡Por un demonio, Sorrento! — masculló. — ¿No tienes algún tipo de vida fuera de este lugar?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — el pelimorado, ignorando su pregunta, le interrogó.

— ¿Dónde está Julián?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — repitió lentamente.

Sabiendo que no tenía nada más de que ocultarse, el gemelo dejó atrás todo el sigilo que guardase antes; ya no tenía razón de ser. Pasó a un lado del general marino, prestándole ninguna atención. Si iba a encontrar a Julián, no necesitaba de Sorrento, por lo que no le era de interés.

— Oye, Kanon. ¡Te estoy hablando! — el pelimorado le detuvo.

— Te escucho, pero no me interesa. No es contigo con quien quiero hablar. — el peliazul se soltó con un manotazo y siguió su camino sin preocuparse más por su antiguo compañero.

— ¡Kanon!

Los pasos presurosos de ambos se escucharon perfectamente por el pilar, conforme avanzaban en busca de la cámara principal. La voz del más joven retumbaba con el eco, rotundamente ignorada por el peliazul.

Por fin, al distinguir la gran puerta que guiaba hacia los privados del joven dios, Kanon apuró todavía más la marcha. Sacó distancia de Sorrento y se aseguró de que la pesada puerta de madera se estrellara contra su cara al momento de cerrarla antes de que el marina pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Respiró aliviado al saber que se había librado de él, pero poco le duró la tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kanon?

Se guardó lo mejor posible el respingo que le robó la voz a sus espaldas. Muy despacio se dio la vuelta y solo atinó a sonreír de la mejor manera que pudo cuando los ojos azules de Julián se centraron en él.

— ¡Julián! — saludó, desenfadadamente.

— Poseidón para ti. — respondió el más joven, haciendo que el gemelo tragara saliva. — Y no respondiste. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Pues…

— ¡Kanon! — oyó a Sorrento gritar su nombre desde afuera.

— ¿No te resulta molesto? — preguntó al dios con cierta ironía, pero su semblante sumamente serio hizo que todo gesto de broma se le borrara del rostro. Recobró la compostura y se aclaró la garganta. — Como sea… venía a verte.

— Ya me viste. Ahora, vete.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sentido del humor! Eso me gusta. — volvió a aclararse la garganta al contemplar como el disgusto del dios iba a peor y se acercó con cuidado. — Ya,… mejor olvidemos los saludos.

— ¿_Qué_ quieres? — la mirada de Poseidón le dejó saber que no iba a preguntar una vez más. A lo próxima iba a patearle el culo con ese maldito tridente, eso en el mejor de los casos.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no tenía porque acercarme al reino submarino? Justo después que Athena nos revivió.

— Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien. — Julián se cruzó de brazos.

— Pues… obviamente te habrás dado cuenta que ignoré todo lo que decías. — río con nerviosismo.

— Oh, gracias por el aviso. — la voz de Julián sonó con aquel tono cínico que tanto inquietaba a Kanon. — Y, dime, ¿tú recuerdas cuando te dije que, si volvías a poner un pie aquí, iba a freírte el cerebro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

— Si. — el gemelo arrugó la nariz con preocupación de tan solo pensar al respecto. — ¿Seguro que no has cambiado de idea? Andar por ahí haciendo esas cosas es de muy mal gusto, sobre todo en tiempo de paz. — hombre, valía la pena intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— De hecho, sí, cambié de opinión. — el dios acomodó la espalda en el asiento de su trono mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el mítico tridente que le identificaba como señor de los océanos.

— ¿En serio? — _"Joder, ¡soy bueno para esto!" _festejó el gemelo, pero poco le duró el gusto.

— Si, ahora, pienso cocerte el cerebro _lenta_ y _dolorosamente_. — su mirada se tornó turbia y, entonces, Kanon de verdad se sintió preocupado al respecto. Había sobrevivido tantas guerras solo para que, Poseidón en persona, se encargara de mandarlo al otro mundo con tortura incluida. Que vida cruel la que le había tocado. — Sé lo que hiciste, Kanon. — cierto brillo amenazador iluminó los ojos del joven peliazul, haciendo que el gemelo retrocediera un par de pasos sin siquiera notarlo. ¿Qué tanto sabía Julián?

— ¿Lo que hice? — carraspeó.

— _Todo_ lo que hiciste. — replicó el heredero de inmediato. — Sabía que eras un patán sinvergüenza, pero esto es el colmo.

— Julián, yo no…

— ¡Robarte la flauta de Sorrento y llenarla de jabón para hacer espuma!

— Oh… — _"¡Que idea tan genial! Lástima que no fue mía"_ hubiese sido el triple de divertido de haber sido así. Aunque, por una vez, estaba feliz de que alguien le culpara de algo que no había hecho. ¡Pero no, no había llegado hasta ahí para eso! Tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar los consecuencias. Si, señor. Eso haría — ¡Pero ese no fui yo! — reclamó. Maldita fuera su recién hallada decencia. — Yo he estado… _ocupado_ en otras cosas. — conforme hablaba, el volumen de su voz disminuía.

— ¿_Ocupado_? — Le cuestionó el dios.

— Si… — se rascó la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo. Sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo y después, se aclaró la garganta. — Necesitamos hablar. ¿Te molestaría invitarme a una cerveza?

Por enésima vez, Julián le miró al borde del hastío. Arrugó el entrecejo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cada mirada suya fulminara al geminiano. Lamentablemente, no era posible. Sin embargo, Kanon podía contar con una sola cosa: Poseidón prometía venganza.

-5-

Los tres santos seguían en la cocina, discutiendo y maldiciéndose, cuando otras tres cabecillas se asomaron por la puerta y les observaron en silencio. Sus ojos se fijaron en ellos mientras sus orejillas prestaban atención a cada palabra. En el instante en que Camus reparó en los niños, se apresuró a evitar que oyeran cualquier cosa que terminara por hacer que sus padres y madres les asesinaran.

— ¿Necesitan algo? — les preguntó mientras sutilmente los sacaba de la cocina. — _"Ustedes dos, ¡a callar!"_ — ordenó vía cosmos a sus dos compañeros de Orden.

— ¿Por qué tío Bicho y tío Gato se han bañado con leche de chocolate?

— Eso. Papá y mamá nunca nos dejan hacer eso, ¡y se ve _tan_ divertido! — se quejó Héktor.

— ¡Quedaríamos muy pegajosos! — asintió el gemelo mayor.

— ¡Y abrazaríamos a todo el mundo para dejarlos pegajosos también! — dejaron escapar una carcajada maquiavélica. Pelusa, acomodado en el sofá de la sala, maulló de conformidad.

— Es una mala idea. — replicó el santo de Acuario casi al instante. — No solo harían enojar a su padre, sino que además, no se estarían comportando como se espera de un par de aprendices dorados.

— Pero… — Héktor se rascó la barbilla. Camus esperó ansioso por lo que fuera que tenía que objetar, y el sentimiento de urgencia no era porque esperara algo excepcionalmente brillante de su futuro alumno, sino porque le ponía los nervios de punta pensar que tendría en el niño a una mini versión de su padre y… de su madre. — ¿Por qué los tíos si pueden jugar así? — se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Eso! — terció su hermano. Incluso Pelusa siseó y erizó los pelos del lomo. A Camus definitivamente no le estaba gustando esa situación.

— ¡Ellos son santos dorados y se bañan con leche!

— ¡Nosotros también queremos! — continuó Aléxandros.

— ¡Y eso que solo somos niños! — replicó el menor. Mientras, el arquerito se limitaba a mirar de uno a otro, con los ojos entrecerrados y en plena concentración. Pelusa, en cambio, maullaba en apoyo a cada palabra de sus pequeños dueños.

— Vamos a ver… ¿A su padre le gustaría que fueran como los tíos? — Camus respondió, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque, con mucha pena, comenzaba a entender porque Shura se había _enfermado_. Ante su pregunta, ninguno de los gemelos hizo nada más que torcer la boca.

— A mi mami no le gustaría que fuera como tío Milo. — Odusseus meneó la cabeza. El santo de Acuario se sintió aliviado de tener la respuesta que esperaba al menos de parte de uno de los niños.

— ¡Hablaré seriamente con ella cuando regrese de donde quiera que Shion la haya enviado! — oyeron la voz del santo de Escorpio.

Aioria y él aparecieron no mucho después, aún atados por las muñecas. Tuvieron un pequeño intercambio de empujones cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta y ambos intentaron cruzar a la vez. Sin embargo, como cada vez que medían fuerzas, Milo terminó perdiendo.

— Gato gordo. — masculló. — Si te pusieras a régimen de vez en cuando, no tendríamos problemas para pasar juntos por esa puerta. — y terminó propinando un último empujón que el santo de Leo devolvió sin tapujos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran volver a enfrascarse en sus líos, Odusseus corrió a su encuentro y tironeó de las camisas de ambos para atraer su atención.

— ¿Tío Bicho? ¿Tío Aioria? — ambos santos miraron al pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cuándo iremos a Sagitario? — su pregunta los hizo respingarse e intercambiar miradas.

— ¿Para qué quieres ir a Sagitario? Los gemelos trajeron sus juguetes, puedes compartirlos con ellos y pasártela bien.

El niño no respondió de inmediato, sino que tomó unos pocos segundos para pensar en el hecho de que las cosas no iban tan bien como habían pensado. El ejército de autitos rojos había tomado por la fuerza el salón de Leo, pero había algo terriblemente aburrido en el incesante ronroneo de sus motores ficticios. Quizás con su arco y sus flechas de goma podría comenzar a pillarlos a todos.

— Es que… es un poco aburrido. — los gemelos dejaron escapar una exclamación llena de indignación, pero el más pequeño no se inmutó. — Quiero mi arco y flecha. ¿Podemos ir por ellos?

— ¿A Sagitario?

— ¿A dónde sino, tío bicho? Por favor.

— No suena como buena idea… — intervino Aioria.

— Por favor. — sus ojos, grandes y suplicantes, hicieron que su carita adquiriera aquella aura que parecía dominarlos a todos.

— ¡Gato! ¡Está usando _esa_ cara! — se quejó el escorpión. Ya tenía suficiente con ser manejado a gusto y disgusto por dos gemelos demasiado listos, como para también caer en el mismo problema con un arquerito adorable.

— No van a manipularnos, Milo. — pero vaya que era difícil resistirse a esos ojos gigantes y llorosos.

Por inercia, llevaron su mirada a Camus quien rápidamente se deslindó de cualquier decisión que ellos pudieran tomar. Además, sabía que sin importar lo que dijese, el escorpión se las arreglaría para torcer cada palabra y hacer lo que se le viniese en gana. Si algo, Milo no era de aquellos que pensara demasiado las cosas.

Y estaba en lo cierto. No pasó mucho antes de que el santo de Escorpio prácticamente comenzara a suplicarle también por permiso para ir a Sagitario. Aioria no era tan obvio, pero estaba demás decir que se estaba considerando seriamente llevar a cabo tal visita. Si, Odu había ganado; la carita de cachorro abandonado seguía siendo el arma más poderosa de las Doce Casas.

— Son las peores niñeras del mundo. — Camus les dirigió una mirada de fastidio total al verlos suplicando por su autorización también. Después se dirigió al niño. — No podemos, Odu. — respondió, por fin.

— ¡Será rápido! ¡Solo recogeré mis juguetes! ¡Además, Koni tiene que comer! ¡Es hora de su cena! — exclamó el chiquillo castaño.

— ¿Koni?

— Mi pez.

— El pez. — Aioria bufó. — Aioros no dijo nada de mantener vivo al pez. — meneó la cabeza. Una vez más, los gemelos soltaron un resuello de espanto y Pelusa estiró la patita, dispuesto a arañar a los tíos desobligados.

— ¡Es porque papá _nunca_ se acuerda de nada! — terció el arquerito, moviendo frenéticamente las manos mientras hablaba. — Mamá dice que un día va a olvidarme en algún lado. ¡Es muy grave!

— Tu madre a veces habla demasiado. — el escorpión intentó cruzarse de manos, pero al estar atado a Aioria, no pudo. — Me consta que soy la cosa más adorable del mundo y aún así, ¡mira todo lo que dice de mi!

— ¿Adorable? — a la vez, Camus y Aioria le miraron de reojo.

— _Adorable_. Más que ustedes. — el aludido, giró el rostro.

— Tíos… ¡mi pez! — Odu volvió a dibujar la carita de cachorro abandonado. — Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

— Odu…

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

— Basta…

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… — les gemelos prestaron atención al castaño.

— Dije que…

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… — de inmediato, se unieron al ruego. Si no podían bañarse en leche chocolatada, al menos pasarían parte de la noche excursionando en el noveno templo.

— Eso no va a…

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

— Niños…

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

— Bueno, ¡ya! Basta… iremos a Sagitario. — cedió el acuariano. ¡Hasta Hyoga parecía un niño más indefenso al lado de eso tres! Las exclamaciones de sorpresa abandonaron las bocas de Leo y Escorpio. — Pero será rápido y volveremos de inmediato. — se cruzó de brazos. Deseó que esa amenaza lograra reparar el daño a su autoridad, pero las risitas de Milo le indicaron que el daño estaba hecho.

Una mirada de esas suyas, frías y amenazantes, bastó para que el peliazul se tragara sus risas, aunque Camus sabía que no tardarían en volver. Y luego estaba Aioria y su sonrisa socarrona. Tan pronto se diera la espalda, ese par comenzaría a reírse a todo lo que daba, era una certeza.

De pronto, no estaba tan seguro de que su mayor problema fueran los niños, sino aquel par de eternos adolescentes. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Estúpida cabra que se había enfermado.

-6-

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba hablando, Aioros no había dejado de notar por un solo segundo como Saga parecía atragantarse con su risa a cada una de sus palabras. En más de una ocasión se había detenido, fastidiado, y le había exigido que dejara de reírse, pero el gemelo estaba demasiado divertido como para prestarle atención. Por último, el arquero se había dado por vencido, resignándose a tener que soportar el mohín travieso de Saga en todo momento.

Al final, después de tanto aguantarlo, la respuesta del peliazul no había variado ni un poquito de su primera reacción.

— Es una idea terrible. — declaró.

— ¡¿Qué? — el castaño se cruzó de brazos.

— Dije que es una idea terrible. — no era necesario que lo repitiera, pero el gemelo lo hizo. Después de todo, siempre era divertido exasperar a su amigo.

— No es una idea _tan_ terrible. — Aioros se sopló los flequillos y su rostro denotó su inconformidad.

— Lo es. No hay forma de que consigas que _ella_ quiera otro bebé. — Saga asintió. — ¡Ah! Y ni si te ocurra intentar engañarla o algo así. Menciona algo al respecto y olvídate de tu vida sexual para el resto de tus días. — sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio un par de toques.

— ¡No veo por qué tener una niña tiene que ser algo tan malo! — exclamó el otro. — ¿Te la imaginas? Sería una monada con su pelito, sus ojitos… ¡sería igualita a ella! ¡Idéntica a su madre!

Saga lo miró, como si tuviera enfrente al bicho más raro del mundo. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que Aioros notó su desconcierto y le sacó la lengua. Solo entonces, el gemelo dejó escapar una risa enorme.

— Cómo salga igualita a su madre, considérate muerto. No vas a sobrevivir a eso. ¡Apenas sobreviviste al embarazo de Odu! ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás ileso de otros nueve meses? ¡Morirás de un infarto!... si primero ella no te mata de un golpe cuando consigas abrumarla. Eres un… poquito… demasiado… _en exceso_… aprehensivo. — le sonrió con cierta burla.

— Te recuerdo que no fui el _único_ que apenas sobrevivió a un embarazo… ni tampoco el _menos_ aprehensivo. — el arquero le miró de soslayo antes de arrebatarle el cigarrillo para probarlo. La verdad de las cosas, es que Saga también había estado al borde del colapso en más de una ocasión durante la gestación de los gemelos.

— Puede ser. — de nuevo, el tabaco cambió de menos. — Pero yo no harté a la madre de mis hijos.

Aioros volvió a esbozar aquella mueca de molestia e intento robarle el cigarro. Ésta vez no tuvo éxito pues el gemelo consiguió esquivarlo.

— Invítame.

— Ni hablar. Es mi tabaco y pienso disfrutarlo. — _"Además, ya ni siquiera puedo fumar en mi propio templo"_ pensó, no sin sentirse ligeramente frustrado por aquella vil restricción a su tan querida libertad. Pero es que no era bueno para los niños… y tampoco agradable para su madre.

— Egoísta. — el arquero se desparramó en el sillón, visiblemente contrariado. ¿Qué tenía de malo conseguirse otro bebé? Eran pequeños, monos, divertidos, graciosos y a Odu le haría bien una hermanita.

— Ya te lo dije: piensas demasiado fuerte. Déjalo por la paz, Aioros. — el gemelo también se acomodó en el sillón y esta vez parecía más serio. — Para empezar, no eres tú el que sufre los achaques por nueve meses. Después, tampoco eres tú quien tiene que parir al enano; y por los dioses, que la naturaleza ha sido buena al librarnos de ello… — conforme Saga hablaba, ambos santos adoptaron expresiones de pánico. — …y, para ser honesto, sabes que la mitad del tiempo no somos nosotros los que tenemos que cuidar a los críos. Odu es un buen niño, pero cuidar a dos, por más monos que sean, es diferente. _Créeme_.

— Pero…

— No, no. No tiene caso hablar más al respecto. Así que… Tsh.

— ¡Saga! — se quejó el arquero, pero terminó por callarse.

El gemelo sonrió para sus adentros. Si con una orden suya, Aioros se callaba tan fácilmente, no tenía oportunidad alguna contra la mamá del arquerito. Quizás era lo mejor. Arles ya lo había dicho: A ese ritmo, el Santuario se convertiría en una guardería.

-7-

Cuando llegaron a Sagitario, la noche estaba bien entrada. Camus había refunfuñado todo el camino, pero nadie le había prestado un ápice de atención. Los otros dos santos iban demasiado ocupados en no rodar escaleras abajo, mas ninguno intentaba detener la guerra de jalones y empujones. Si existiera la justicia en el mundo, Camus estaría feliz de verlos rodar escaleras abajo, hasta la entrada a los doce templos, de ser posible. Delante de ellos, los niños iban lo suficientemente entretenidos con Pelusa. Aunque había resultado ser un gato divertido y mucho más adorable que el _gato_ oficial del zodíaco, Odu no estaba tan seguro de que a Koni se lo pareciera también.

— Vale. Recoge lo que necesites y nos marchamos de regreso a Leo. Éstas no son horas para que los niños anden por ahí. — el pequeño castaño asintió y corrió templo adentro. Sin embargo, aunque la intención de el francés era impedir que nadie más que él entrara al templo del Centauro, no pudo contener a la avalancha de gente que le siguió. Milo fue el primero, arrastrando a un inconforme Aioria consigo. — Milo… — quiso llamarlo, pero fue tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las siluetas de los dos santos se habían perdido en la oscuridad de la novena casa.

— ¡Siempre quise conocer _todo_ Sagitario! — fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar del bicho.

— Estás loco…. — también oyó al santo de Leo quejarse, pero de poco le sirvió.

— ¡Odu! — chillaron los gemelos y, antes de que Camus pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, corrieron detrás de su amigo.

— ¡Niños!… ¡Aioria!... ¡_Milo_! ¡Argh!

Pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlos, le llevaban ventaja ya. Sin más remedio, y terriblemente frustrado, el acuariano les dio caza. Maldijo mil y una vez el escollo que su aura de autoridad había sufrido. Ahora, Milo jamás volvería a prestar atención a sus palabras y ni hablar de escuchar sus consejos.

Con todo, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su triste destino. Fue en busca de ellos y los encontró a mitad de los privados, donde el salón de Sagitario les dio la bienvenida.

— No sabía que Sagitario fuera un templo bipolar. Parece que es contagioso. — confesó Milo mientras intentaba por todos los medios no ocasionar un desastre en el templo del arquero. Si estropeaba algo, terminaría de alfiletero inevitablemente. Su cara de cachorro abandonado funcionaba perfectamente para librarle de problemas con Saga, pero por alguna razón desconocida, Aioros parecía ser inmune a ella.

— No me parece que sean dos alas. — Camus le dijo. — Es solo que dos personas _muy_ distintas viven aquí.

Y así era. El lado derecho del templo del centauro se encontraba en perfecto orden, con cada objeto situado con especial cuidado y con _nada_ fuera de lugar. El izquierdo, por el contrario, parecía haber sido atacado por un huracán que no reparó en dejar nada en pie. Las diferencias eran visibles a los ojos.

— El lado derecho es de mi mamá y el izquierdo es de papá. — explicó Oddu, señalando con la punta del dedo de un lado al otro.

— ¡Aaaah! — exclamó el santo de Escorpio.

— Eso explica porque el lado izquierdo es un campo de batalla. — asintió el francés.

— Mami intenta enseñar a papá a guardar su propio desastre. Dice que es más fácil que Koni aprenda a hablar a que papá recoja sus cosas. — el arquerito se encogió de hombros mientras brincaba ágilmente un montón de ropa en el suelo. — Y eso que mamá le da premios, que si no…

— Uuh… ¿Premios? ¿Qué clase de premios? — el escorpión apenas había terminado de hablar cuando la mano de Camus le golpeó en la nuca.

— Estás haciendo preguntas innecesarias. — se quejó el santo de Acuario, pero de nada le sirvió.

— No lo sé. Mami siempre me manda con tío Aioria o con tío Shura, y no me deja ver. — el niño desaprobó, como siempre que eso sucedía. ¡Era totalmente injusto que papá no compartiera sus premios con él, cuando él siempre le compartía de sus galletas!

— Eso suena de lo más pervert… — pero un cojín del sofá se estrelló en su cara antes de que terminara de hablar, cortesía de Aioria.

— ¡Calla! Ese es el tipo de cosas que _no_ quiero saber sobre la vida de mi hermano.

— ¡Hombre! Deberías estar contento por él. — el rostro del escorpión dorado se tornó pícaro. — Por ese tipo de premios, limpiaría las doce casas de ser necesario. — esbozó la sonrisa más grande que Aioria y Camus hubieran observado… no que esperaran algo diferente de Milo.

— Pues no habrá premio cuando regrese. — musitó el francés, deseando desesperadamente que la conversación terminara ahí. Nunca había sido fanático de meterse en las vidas ajenas, ni de explotar esas facetas escondidas.

— Eso no puedes saberlo, Camus. — obviamente, Milo no pensaba dar tregua. — Quizás le perdonen el desastre y festejen el reencuent… — nuevamente, el cojín de Aioria golpeó su rostro.

— _Cállate_.

Milo soltó una risita, entre burlesca y picarona, mientras Camus hacía acopio de fuerzas para no congelarle la lengua ahí mismo. Pero tuvo poco tiempo para preocuparse de ello, pues algo más capturó su atención en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Miaw! — Pelusa les había tomado ventaja. Su chapoteaba en el agua de la pecera con insistencia, en busca del perezoso pez multicolor llamado Koni. — ¡Miaw!

— ¡Pelusa! — exclamaron los gemelos.

— ¡Koni! — a la vez, exclamó Odu.

— ¡Niños! — gritaron los tres tíos a la vez al ver a los niños lanzarse contra los animalitos para detener la matanza.

Y, aunque el pez evitó milagrosamente convertirse en alimento de gato, su hogar no tuvo la misma suerte que él. Héktor y Aléxandros lograron detener al felino a tiempo, pero al jalarlo, la pecera de cristal salió volando por los aires. Al caer contra el piso, se rompió en mil pedazos.

— ¡Mi pez! — el arquerito chilló mientras el animalito brincoteaba en el suelo de mármol.

— ¡El pez! — Aioria y Milo trataron de tomar caminos diferentes, uno hacia la cocina por algo de agua y un recipiente; y el otro para tratar de auxiliar al pobre Koni. Como resultado, solo consiguieron tironearse y chocar el uno contra el otro como rebote.

Pelusa, desesperado por una cena interesante, se alebrestó en los brazos de Alex, arañándole en el proceso. El gemelo lloriqueó, casi tirando al felino a brazos de su hermano. Héktor no sufrió mejor suerte. Así, en un santiamén, el caos se apoderó de Sagitario. Niños llorando, peces muriendo, gatos hambrientos y santos desesperados. Todo sucedía demasiado lento a los ojos de Camus.

No recordaba ni remotamente que algo así le sucediera cuando cuidaba a Hyoga y a Isaak. Claro que, ninguno de sus dos pupilos hubiera causado un alboroto semejante ni en broma. Lo que era peor, lejos de ayudar, Aioria y Milo solo parecían hacer el desastre aún más grande. ¡Vaya par de incompetentes!

— ¡Ustedes dos! — despertó por fin de sus sueños funestos. — Vayan por agua y por un vaso para salvar al pez.

— Si… — a tropezones, Escorpio y Leo obedecieron. Odu lloró con más fuerza al ver a sus tíos alejarse en busca del botiquín de primero auxilios para su mascota.

— Y ustedes… — se dirigió a los gemelos. — … denme al gato. — les arrebató al felino y, al igual que sucediera con el castaño, los lloriqueos aumentaron.

Pero a Pelusa le importaba poco si era un santo dorado, o no, quien le sostenía. Lo único que había en su cabeza gatuna, era el irrefrenable deseos de cenar pescado. Así que, tampoco le importó repartir un par de arañazos a diestra y siniestra, todo con tal de alcanzar al moribundo Koni. _"Malditos Saga y Aioros."_

_Nadie_ le había dicho que además de dos santos y tres niños, tendría que velar por un pez estúpido y un gato asesino. Iba a vengarse, no solo de sus padres, sino también de Shura por enfermarse y dejarle tal responsabilidad. ¡Qué falta de vergüenza la de la cabra!

— ¡Agua! ¡Traemos agua! —el dúo de niñeras doradas apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un vaso de agua, caminando a toda la velocidad que les permitía el estar atados. A duras penas llegaron y tuvieron que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para atrapar al escurridizo y casi muerto animal. Cuando lo consiguieron, y Koni se encontró flotando, asustado pero vivo, en su nuevo y estrecho hogar… descubrieron con sumo desencanto que aparentemente no era un pez agradecido con la vida.

— ¡Está molesto! — lloriqueó el arquerito. — ¡Ya no va a quererme!

— Pero… — Milo acercó sus ojos al vaso y no vio nada extraordinario en la aburrido cara del animal. — ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Yo lo veo igual que siempre. — Aioria le apoyó.

— ¡Esta muy triste! ¡No le gusta ahí! — lloró y lloró Odusseus.

Mientras. Camus sentía de nuevo cuenta un deseo malsano de congelarlos a todos… incluyendo al estúpido gato que se revolvía en sus manos.

— ¡Pelusa también está molesto! — chillaron los gemelos. Sus caritas estaban llenas de lágrimas y mocos. El pequeño felino erizó los pelos del lomo. Su cena se había frustrado.

— Ninguno de los dos animales está enfadado. — siseó el acuariano y todos pudieron jurar que la temperatura descendió un par de grados cuando Camus habló. — Así que _quiero_ silencio.

Increíblemente, funcionó… o al menos eso pensó Camus, antes de que los gritos de los pequeños se volvieran todavía más recios. Eso sí, tuvo que admitir que había algo deliciosamente satisfactorio en el rostro de terror de Milo y Aioria. ¡Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso! Sus tímpanos y su cordura estaban a punto de explotar gracias a sus sobrinos; y seguramente, cuando sus padres regresaran, se encargarían de que el cerebro también le colapsara. ¡Ah! Pero ya se encargaría de devolverles los dolores de cabeza… vaya que lo haría.

Estaba bien ensimismado en sus planes de dulce venganza, cuyo oyó el resuello de Aioria. Lo vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza, aunque Milo puso cierta resistencia y entonces cayó en lo obvio…

— ¡Por los dioses! ¡Mira el desastre! — el león se quejó. — ¡Aioros va a patearme el culo mientras mi cuñada me saca los ojos!

La parte derecha del salón, antes limpia y ordena, ahora lucía peor que la izquierda. Las miles de astillas que quedaban de la pecera estaban por todas partes, el agua había salpicado los muebles, la mesilla de madera donde se encontraba el pez estaba toda rayada gracias a Pelusa y los cientos de conchitas y caracoles, estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Aioria tenía razones de sobra para preocuparse y ellos también.

— ¡Ahora si que no habrá premio! — masculló el escorpión dorado, solo para recibir un golpe más.

Para acabarla de fastidiar, tal como Odusseus había dicho, Koni era un pez infeliz en el vaso que ahora le servía de hogar. Trató de escaparse del recipiente y, de no haber sido por Milo y sus reflejos, lo habría conseguido.

— ¿Ves? Se los dije. — Odu se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, aunque otras amenazaban con escaparse en cualquier segundo.

— Miaw. — Pelusa confirmó. Quizás fuera un gesto de compasión entregarle al pececillo como cena y terminar de una vez por toda con su agonía.

— ¿Sabes algo? Tío Milo y Tío Aioria se encargarán de limpiar todo este tiradero. — Camus les dirigió una mirada que dejaba claro que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta. — Mientras, nosotros iremos a encontrar un lugar más cómodo para… el pez.

— ¡Se llama Koni! — recriminó el pequeño arquero mientras sobaba sus ojos llorosos.

— Si… Koni. — se sopló los flecos turquesas. — Cómo sea, veremos que hacer con el pez… ¡y ustedes! — se dirigió a los gemelos, al mismo tiempo que les entregaba a un resignado Pelusa. — …a vigilar al gato. Les curaremos los arañazos cuando estemos de regreso a Leo. — _"y me aseguraré de que Shura pague por haber comprado un gato. No pienso tener como alumnos a un bebé geminiano y a su gato."_ — Por ahora, a la cocina por alguna cacerola.

Pero solo había avanzado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Odu le detuvo de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de pasarse la mano por la cara y maldecir su mala suerte. No lo hizo, porque no pensaba darle la satisfacción al gato y al bicho de verlo fuera de control.

— Tío Camus…

— ¿Qué? — su voz sonó más tajante de lo que hubiera querido, pero es que sentía las miradas burlescas de Milo y Aioria sobre él.

— A Koni no le gustan las cacerolas. Le dan miedo. Piensa que alguien puede cocinarlo y le dan pesadillas.

"_Tenía que haber pensado en ello…"_

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, en serio.

"_Vale. El sarcasmo no funciona."_

— Pues encontraremos algo mejor para él. — dispuesto a no volver a detenerse sino hasta que el mentado pez estuviera en un traste más grande, el santo de Acuario tomó la mano del arquerito. Aunque, si por él fuera, lo tiraría al retrete y jalaría de la cadena… pero no podía hacerlo sin riesgo a terminar ensartado en una flecha. Sin más remedio continuó su camino mientras, un par de pasos detrás, los gemelos le siguieron en un inusual silencio.

— ¡Tío Camus! — volvió a insistir el castaño y el santo de Acuario pudo jurar que nunca había odiado tanto su nombre.

— ¿Qué?

— Koni tiene un lugar favorito donde le gustaría vivir.

— ¿Si? ¿Dónde? — donde fuera, no le importaba. Solo quería dar por saldado ese viaje, volver a Leo para dormir y tomar sus maletas para un visita indefinidamente larga a Siberia. ¡Bendita soledad! ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!

— Te mostraré. — sentenció Odusseus.

-8-

Había terminado de hablar varios segundos antes, pero hasta ese momento, Julián no se había dignado en pronunciar palabra alguna. El joven dios se había limitado a observarlo, con esos ojos que parecían traspasarle el alma pero que eran incapaces de transmitir sentimiento alguno. Kanon tragó saliva y se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada. Aquel gesto de rebeldía, del que siempre había disfrutado tanto, se le hacía difícil como nunca en ese momento.

— Bueno, vale. — cansado de la espera, el gemelo torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Piensas decir algo? ¿O te tragaste la lengua de la impresión?

— Espero, de todo corazón, que Athena no se sienta demasiado afligida por la pérdida de unos de sus santos dorados. — susurró suavemente Poseidón. Pero, de pronto, una sonrisa retorcida y burlesca asomó en sus labios. — ¡Oh! Espera… me corrijo: por la pérdida de un santo dorado _sustituto_. Estoy seguro que podrá sobrevivir a ello.

El rostro de Kanon se oscureció por un instante. El maldito mocosito ricachón se quería hacer el gracioso con aquel jueguito de palabras. Pero el antiguo marina se encargaría de que se las tragara… algún día; por esa ocasión lo dejaría pasar. Después de todo, no se encontraba en posición de ser _demasiado_ exigente. Por lo pronto, le bastaba con que Julián le hubiera permitido decir todo lo que tenía pendiente.

— Si, si… _muy_ gracioso, Julián. ¿Algo más que tengas que decir? — agregó, haciendo acopio de paciencia. _"Algo_ útil_ que tengas que decir?"_ pensó con fastidio.

— Nada que no sepas ya. Eres un _reverendo imbécil_.

"_Au."_

Sin embargo, a pesar del énfasis en hacerle saber la poca gracia que tenía ante sus ojos, el dios peliazul no movió un solo dedo. Kanon no supo como debía tomarse semejante gesto. ¿Una muestra de bondad? ¿De madurez, quizás? ¿O tal vez era un retorcido experimento de Julián para poner a prueba la resistencia de su corazón? Lo que fuera, le traía un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Soy un imbécil y ya? — no tenía caso alargar más la agonía. Si Julián tenía algún oscuro plan en mente, el gemelo se encargaría de sonsacárselo.

— Eres un _reverendo_ imbécil… que va a deberme una. — el dios sonrió. Por una vez, era agradable tener a Kanon acorralado. — Nadie juega con lo mío y consigue salirse con la suya así nada más. — el santo entrecerró los ojos, con recelo.

— _Técnicamente_, no es _algo_ tuyo.

— _Técnicamente_, lo que está en Atlantis, es mío y de nadie más.

— _Técnicamente_. Pero no tiene que ser así… siempre. — sin embargo, al ver los ojos de Julián encenderse con el cosmos cerúleo de su cosmos, un desconocido sentido de prudencia le obligó a callar.

La expresión de satisfacción en su contraparte, hizo que el estómago se le revolviera al geminiano. Ese mocoso estúpido estaba jugando vilmente con él, y no había nada que a Kanon le molestara más, que sentirse bajo el yugo de cualquier otra persona.

— Jódete, Kanon, estás en mis manos. — el heredero de la familia Solo sonrió. — Y, para _perdonarte_ este pequeño errorcillo, tengo un trabajo _muy_ importante para ti.

— ¡Ni hablar! No trabajo para ti. — _"Y jódete tú, mocoso de mierda"_ hubiera querido decir, pero no tenía intenciones de convertirse en alga marina.

— Ahora sí. Tomaste algo que es mío y ahora tendrás que compensarlo. — el tridente mitológico se envolvió en cosmoenergía. Un movimiento en falso por parte del gemelo y el maldito pincho de tres puntas volvería a terminar clavándose en su pecho. — Además, si no me obedeces, no te la daré. Seguirá aquí, conmigo, para siempre. — cual chiquillo malcriado, Julián giró el rostro para el lado contrario.

Kanon no supo a cuantos dioses maldijo en ese momento. ¡Ojalá se fueran todos al Infierno! Empezando por Julián, obviamente. Apretó los puños y trató de que su mirada verde expresara todo lo que su lengua no podía decir, por razones de supervivencia. No esperaba que a Poseidón le importara, y así fue.

— Entonces, ¿lo has pensado mejor? — para Julián era más que claro el hecho de que Kanon caería, y así era.

— Vale, habla, que me estoy cansando de esperar. — le dijo el gemelo.

El dios asintió y, ni tardo ni perezoso, compartió sus planes con Kanon. A cada palabra, el santo se acercaba más y más al shock. Cuando terminó de escucharle y le vio esbozar una de las sonrisas más retorcidas que le conociera, el peliazul estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás. Pero era demasiado tarde.

A como iban las cosas, Shion iba a matarlo de verdad esta vez.

-9-

Odu fue guiándolos a través de los intrincados pasillos que conformaban Sagitario. Es más de una ocasión, Milo quiso desviar el camino, pero la oportuna intervención de Aioria y las ahora útiles esposas, le mantuvieron con el rumbo fijo. Sin embargo, al pasar frente a la habitación principal, no hubo poder humano, ni de santo, que evitara que el escorpión dorado se detuviera y husmeara dentro, aún jalando al gato dorado consigo. Hubo que unir los esfuerzos de Leo y Acuario para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí, no sin echara un fugaz vistazo a su interior.

— ¡Gato! ¡Gato! ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? — susurró cuando hubieron abandonado la recámara. En su rostro había una mueca de picardía que asustaba al felino.

— No vi nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado arrastrándote fuera de ahí.

Milo dejó escapar una risilla pícara y divertida. Miró hacia donde los niños caminaban, un par de pasos por delante de ellos; y también hacia Camus, cuyo rostro cada vez se acercaba más y más al hastío. El santo de Escorpio lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, un movimiento en falso, y Sagitario terminaría cubierto de hielo, con ellos adentro.

— En la mesita… — soltó un risita traviesa. — …había un libro.

— ¿Un libro? ¡Que _gran_ descubrimiento! — dijo el león con sarcasmo.

— ¡Déjame hablar! — por una vez, fue Milo quien golpeó a Aioria. — El libro… — volvió a reír muy quedito. — …estoy seguro que era… — una risita más se escuchó. — …¡un Kamasutra! — terminó con una sonrisita más.

— ¡Bicho! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te guardes información referente a la vida privada de mi hermano? — un golpe le pegó en el hombro.

— ¡Au! ¡Oye, no es mi culpa que deje _esas_ cosas a la vista!

— ¡Es _su_ habitación! ¡Puede dejar lo que se le venga en gana a la vista!

— Pues haber dejado algo más… _interesante_. — el escorpión trató de esbozar su sonrisa más inocente, pero no bastó para salvarse de otro golpe. — Suertudo tu hermano. — río una vez más.

— Calla, calla, _calla_.

El santo de Acuario ni siquiera se dignó a mirar atrás. Podía escuchar las voces y comprender cada palabra, pero no estaba dispuesto a prestarle un gramo de atención. Un par de horas más, con suerte menos, y estaría en camino a Siberia, disfrutando de su tan anhelada calma. Solo un poco más… un poquito.

— ¡Llegamos! — Odusseus anunció por fin.

— ¿Qué hay aquí? — preguntó Alex. Koni, el pez, como si supiera de que se trataba, burbujeó en su vaso.

— Aquí está la futura casa de mi pez.

Empujó la puerta lentamente, asomando la cabeza al interior. Detrás de él, los gemelos hicieron lo mismo. Entraron de puntitas a la oscura habitación y cuando vieron lo que había dentro, dejaron soltar una exclamación.

— ¡Que pecera tan genial!

Camus alzó una ceja, extrañado; Aioria abrió la boca, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, y Milo… Milo casi murió de un infarto al descubrir lo que había dentro.

— ¡Un jacuzzi! — exclamó a punto del colapso. — ¡Un _jacuzzi_!

— Es solo una tina, tío Milo. — la verdad de las cosas, es que Odu no entendía la fascinación de su tío peliazul con la bañera. ¿Acaso no había tinas en Escorpio?

— ¿_Solo_ una tina? — balbuceó mientras un extraño tic hacía víctima de su ojo izquierdo. ¡Hubiera matado por una de esas cuando todavía era un soltero sin compromisos! Lo que no hubiera conseguido con una _tina_ como esa… ¡Maldito arquero suertudo!

— Respira, Milo, respira. — Aioria le miró casi con miedo. Si el escorpión colapsaba iba a ir arrastrándolo de regreso a Leo por las escaleras. No tenía intenciones de cargarle.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡Gato! ¡Que injusticia! Luego, Shion _dice_ que no hay favoritismos. — Milo intentó cruzarse de brazos solo para Aioria se lo impidiera. Sus lloriqueos de pronto resultaban preocupantes. — ¡Un jacuzzi, por todos los dioses! ¡_Un jacuzzi_! ¡Ahora sabemos de que van los _premios_! ¡Ya sabía yo que el maldito sofá, duro como una piedra, no servía para _eso_!

— Por Zeus, Milo, lo que daría para que se te cayera la lengua en la momento como este. — se lamentó el león dorado, pasando su mano por el rostro. A veces, por no decir todo el tiempo, el santo de Escorpio daba más información de la que Aioria quería saber.

— ¡Pero, gato! Si tuvieras uno de estos, ¿sabes a cuantas chicas podrías tirar…? ¡Ay! — justo antes de terminar de hablar, Milo se fue de boca dentro de la tina, arrastrándose a Aioria consigo. Detrás de ambos, con la mano culpable extendida, Camus se sintió satisfecho con su oportuna intervención.

Afortunadamente, Koni aún no estaba dentro, que sino, hubiese terminado aplastado por dos santos dorados bastante grandecitos. En algún lugar de su improvisada y diminuta pecera, el animalito respiró aliviado.

— ¿Sabes, Odu? — Camus miró de soslayo al chiquillo y después, devolvió su mirada al dúo problemas. — Creo que el pez…

— ¡Se llama _Koni_! — corearon los tres niños.

— ¡Miaw! — maulló Pelusa… y el santo de Acuario sintió la cabeza a punto de explotar.

— Koni… — siseó el nombre muy despacio. Los niños no notaron el tono amenazante de su voz, pero los adultos sí. Eso, por no hablar del brillo en sus ojos turquesas. Oh, si; Camus había pasado de su límites y eso era peligroso para ellos. — …necesitará otra pecera que no sea _ésta_.

— Pero… ¿por qué? — se quejó el castaño. — Aquí le gustaría vivir.

— Este no es un lugar seguro para un pez. — el acuario sonrió y los otros dos santos palidecieron al ver esa mueca en el rostro de Camus.

— Pero, tío Camus…

Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo de protestar más, pues el santo de Acuario los empujó sutilmente hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, hecho una última mirada al sus dos compañeros.

— No tarden en volver a Leo. — susurró mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si, aún con esa sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

Dentro de la tina, el agua bajó drásticamente de temperatura, tomando a los dos chicos desprevenidos.

Definitivamente, los ánimos de Milo se habían enfriado… al igual que otras cosas.

— ¡Camus!

-10-

Aioros iba en la razón número treinta y uno de por qué era conveniente tener un nene o nena más… ¿o, era la razón treinta y dos? Saga había perdido la cuenta a esas alturas.

Lo único que escuchaba era un incesante "_bla bla bla_" que estaba dispuesto a terminar quitándole el sentido del habla a su amigo. Solamente una cosa lo lo había disuadido de tomar tales medidas extremas; y era el hecho de que su integridad física también correría peligro si el arquero se molestaba. Además, siempre existía la posibilidad de romper algo más en la mansión Kido y eso solo significaría más días atrapados en Japón. Por nada del mundo el gemelo estaba dispuesto a alargar su estancia ahí… por _nada_.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi? — se atrevió a quejarse. Aioros, entonces, le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria.

— Porque si consigo convencerte a ti que es una buena idea, podré convencerla a ella.

— ¡Pues estás idiota! — se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. — Yo no pienso tener hijos contigo y punto.

— Ni yo contigo, pero eres mi conejillo de indias. — el arquero dorado le miró con fastidio. Después de todo, aquel lío había comenzado por culpa de los gemelos.

Saga estaba a punto de protestar cuando un cosmos conocido llegó a sus sentidos. Los dos se respingaron y prestaron atención a lo que sucedía.

— "_¿Saga? ¿Aioros?"_

— "_¿Arles?"_ — preguntaron, completamente confundidos.

— "_El Maestro me ha pedido que hable con ambos."_

¡Si! Quizás Shion se había arrepentido y ahora les quería de regreso a caso. De ninguna manera el viejito iba a poder más que ellos. ¡No, señor! Eventualmente, iba a suceder aquello y ahora le tendrían suplicando a sus pies que regresaran. Aquello iba a ser _muy_ gratificante.

— "_¿Qué quiere Shion?"_ — Saga preguntó con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo. Hacerse al interesante estaba bien en ese momento.

— "_Si quiere que regresemos, tendrá que ser hasta mañana. Ahora mismo estamos en medio de una discusión importante."_ — terció el arquero. Aunque para el gemelo era una vil mentira, le apoyó.

— "_Así es."_

— "_Pues… no. No les quiere de regreso aún." _— oh, no. Arles acababa de destruirles todas las esperanzas. Que triste era aquello. — _"El Maestro quiere que no vuelvan a pedirle a ningún otro santo dorado que vigile a los niños, o Milo y Aioria, por ustedes. Estamos escasos de personal en las doce casas y no podemos permitirnos perder más santos."_

— "_¡¿Qué?"_

— "_Si. Camus se ha marchado a Siberia, Shura esta recluido en la Fuente de Athena con jaquecas espantosas y pesadillas sobre una invasión de niños. Además, tampoco podemos contar con Milo y Aioria; y por si fuera poco, Ángelo está deprimido y Shaka se pasa el día buscando una estatua perdida. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya perdido una estatua?"_ — Arles pensada que era una barbaridad que algo se perdiera en el Santuario. ¡Que falta de decencia robarse algo de esa forma!

— "_Pero…"_

— "_Es todo lo que el Maestro tiene que decir. Buenas noches."_

Y la comunicación vía cosmos se cortó repentinamente.

Los santos de Sagitario y Géminis, se miraron con incredulidad. ¡Todo el Santuario estaba de cabeza! Y ellos a miles de kilómetros… encerrados en Japón. Maldita fuera.

Sin más remedio, volvieron a acomodarse en el sofá a comer bocadillos y a beber malteada de chocolate. Cuando regresaran a Grecia, seguro lo harían con varios kilos de más.

— Hay algo que no entiendo. — el arquero bufó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo demonios se pierde una estatua?

Saga sonrió atropelladamente, pensando que, al volver, la bendita estatua de Buda sería el menor de sus problemas.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:** Más de seis meses después, he regresado… cof… La verdad es que me ha resultado difícil atormentar a tío Camus. Cuando uno saca de quicio al buen acuariano es porque ha tocado fondo XD De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado. Y a quienes comentario en el capítulo pasado: Damis, Suigin Walker, Minako, k2008sempai, Mouxe, Harlett, Lu, Galadriel Grandchester, Sweet Viictory, LittleMonsterStick, Koko, Eli, BlUe CoOkIe MoNsTeR, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, GreeceSJL e itachisgirlfriend08, ¡Gracias! ;)

¡Felices vacaciones a todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	7. De cómo tener novias y compartirlas

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**De cómo tener muchas novias y compartirlas**_

-X-

—¡Achú! ¡Achú! ¡Achúuuuuu!

A cada estornudo, Milo sentía que, o el cerebro se le saldría por la nariz, o el tabique volvería a salirse de su sitio. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Gracias al pedazo de hielo con piernas al que llamaba _amigo_, había pillado el peor resfriado de su corta y accidentada vida.

—Salud. —Aioria se frotó la nariz enrojecida y maldijo a todos los dioses de los que pudo acordarse por dotarles de tan mala suerte.

Habían pasado la peor noche de sus vidas, en una anécdota digna de ser contada en repetidas ocasiones durante las legendarias reuniones doradas en cada cumpleaños. De hecho, en medio de aquella resaca de antivirales, había conseguido que Milo le jurara que jamás hablaría de ese día con nadie. _Con nadie_.

Y es que, de poco podía enorgullecerse el león. Ya se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio: nunca se permitiría volver a vivir algo parecido.

La verdad era que había dormido con el bicho; en el sofá, _a su lado_, mejor dicho, ¡y todo había sido por culpa de las jodidas esposas! Pero seguía sonando horrible sin importar por donde lo viera. Si, por alguna casualidad del destino atribuida a su maldita mala suerte, alguien se enteraba de lo que había sucedido, pasarían el resto de sus vidas escuchando un sinfín de burlas al respecto. Ojala los dioses quisieran que ni Kanon, ni Ángelo, ni Afrodita supieran su _sucio_ secreto. Caer en sus garras sería peor que soportar a Hades por el resto de la eternidad.

—Gato, me duele la cabeza. —Milo se quejó—. Creo que voy a morirme.

—No tenemos tanta suerte—bufó.

Si el bicho se moría, podría ser libre de las malditas esposas. Pero no, Milo simplemente lloriqueaba sin sentido como cada vez que se enfermaba. Camus le había contado al respecto antes. Sin embargo, Aioria nunca le había creído… hasta ese momento.

—Los niños despertarán pronto. Tendremos que hacerles el desayuno. —El minino dorado se desperezó y, con toda lentitud, se puso de pie de la mejor forma en que sus ataduras se lo permitieron—. Venga, bicho. Muévete.

—No quiero. Déjame morir en paz en tu sillón.

—Ni hablar. No pienso cargar tu cadáver por ahí. Tampoco tengo ganas de ser asesinado por Aioros y Saga en soledad. Mucho menos me apetece que la cobra venga a lloriquearme al templo. Así que mueve tu trasero de ahí, o te obligaré a arrastrarte. —Y no tardó en poner su amenaza en práctica.

Al final, Milo no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y renguear por toda la habitación soltando los gemidos más lastimeros que Aioria había oído jamás. En más de un par de ocasiones, el león se había visto tentado a darle verdaderos motivos para quejarse, más nunca lo hizo. No pensaba cargar solo con la responsabilidad de cuidar al trío de enanos.

Con más trabajo del que le hubiera tomado si le arrancaba el brazo al artrópodo odioso y quejica, Aioria terminó de preparar el simple desayuno a base de leche y cereal, _su_ cereal de chocolate, que dicho sea de paso, estaba a punto de terminarse. Después, se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado y amenazó de muerte a Milo para que bebiera la suya, después de agotarse toda su azucarera.

Los pequeños gnomos no tardaron en asomarse, con los ojitos somnolientos y las melenas crispadas. Caminaron medio sonámbulos a través de su cocina y se sentaron en las sillas que habían preparado para ellos.

—Buen día—saludaron.

—Hola. ¿Durmieron bien? —Les preguntó el tío felino.

—Si. —respondió Aléxandros. Su gemelo y el arquerito confirmaron su respuesta al asentir.

—Pero Pelusa no durmió muy bien. —Héktor negó con la cabeza un segundo después, mientras se metía una cuchara rebosante de cereal a la boca.

—Y Koni tampoco. Creo que extraña su pecera.

—Si, eso debe ser. —Aioria bufó y echó una mirada rápida al escorpión, quien yacía desparramado sobre su mesa—. Bueno, si les consuela, tío Milo tampoco durmió muy tranquilo.

—¿Está enfermo?

—Si, Alex.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo por él?

—Dejarme dormir. —Ante su respuesta, Aioria le dirigió una mirada asesina—. Su tío favorito necesita descansar.

Los niños, sin embargo, no se veían muy convencidos de la brillante idea del tío bicho. En realidad, les resultaba sumamente aburrido pasarse el día viéndolo vegetar. Leo, además, no era exactamente el templo más entretenido de todos.

—Descansar es aburrido. —Héktor se quejó.

—Eso. —Su gemelo, totalmente de acuerdo, se cruzó de brazos. El pequeño arquero, mientras tanto, paseó su vista de uno a otro—. Queremos salir, tío bicho. Si tú quieres quedarte a dormir, tío gato saldrá con nosotros.

—No, no, no, no, no. —El aludido felino meneó la cabeza con insistencia—. No pienso dar un paso fuera de Leo sin ti, bicho. Así que más vale que aprendas a arrastrarte por ahí, porque eso es precisamente lo que harás. —Y dicho sea de paso, Aioria tampoco tenía intenciones de permitir que su templo se convirtiera en al tercera sucursal de la guardería del Santuario, siendo Géminis la principal y Sagitario la secundaria.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Milo lloriqueó—. No pienso moverme ni un poquito.

—No creo que hayas entendido de qué va esto. —Por enésima vez, Aioria gruñó. Nunca en su vida había gruñido tanto como en las últimas horas. —Estamos atados por estás malditas esposas que _tú_ encontraste al fisgonear bajo la cama de Saga…

—También me pareció ver algo parecido a un tanguita ahí abajo—terció, solo para sacarle una mueca de fastidio total al león dorado.

—¡Argh! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡No me interesa saber que más viste debajo de la jodida cama! —En otro momento, tal vez le hubiera sido interesante. Pero ahora mismo, definitivamente no lo era.

—¡Tío gato! —Oyó el resuello de los tres niños y, al voltear al verlos, vio sus caritas, entre asustadas y reprobatorias.

—¡No se dicen malas palabras! —exclamó Héktor

—¡Menos en la mesa! —recalcó el gemelo mayor.

—¡A mamá no va a gustarle! —Odusseus sentenció.

Milo abrió un ojo perezosamente para observar al niño castaño. Volvió a cerrarlo, pensando que, en realidad, a su madre no le gustaba nunca nada.

—Déjenme dormir—susurró. En cualquier momento, su cerebro colapsaría. El maldito resfriado estaba convirtiéndose en algo peor que una resaca… y había que decir que las resacas de la Orden Dorada eran _legendarias_.

—Nos vamos, Milo.

—Estás loco, gato.

—¡Yey! —Festejaron los gemelos.

—¿A dónde iremos, tío Aioria?—preguntó Odu. Sorbió escandalosamente el resto de leche que quedaba en su tazón.

—Tío bicho y yo necesitamos quitarnos _esto_. —Mostró a las esposas de peluche atadas a su muñeca—. Así que iremos de excursión.

—¿A dónde piensas secuestrarme? —Milo bostezó. Se rascó la melena revuelta y bebió un sorbo de su café, lo cual casi le hizo esbozar una mueca de desagrado. Todo indicaba que nunca habría azúcar suficiente en el mundo para mejorar el sabor de dicha bebida.

—Es una sorpresa.

—¡Nos encantan las sorpresas! —chillaron los tres niños y, acto seguido, desaparecieron rumbo a la habitación que Aioria había preparado para ellos.

Mientras los veía marcharse, el santo de Leo solo podía pensar que sacarlos de Leo sería una idea horrible. Pero tampoco podía negar que pasar otro día atado el bicho era como una eternidad en el purgatorio. Tenía que decidir: ¿Qué era menos nocivo para su salud mental? ¿Soportar a Milo o a los niños? De pronto, no le pareció un dilema existencial demasiado grande.

—Vamos. —Aioria se dirigió el escorpión—. Hay que vestirlos y evitar que se escapen. —No estaba seguro de que su corazón fuera capaz de sobrevivir una vez más a un susto como el del viaje a la aldea.

—Creo que sé como arreglar eso. —Milo se puso de pie lentamente y arrastró cada paso.

En ningún momento el león le quitó la mirada de encima. Algo estaba jodidamente mal en su cerebro porque, de nueva cuenta, se dio la oportunidad de pensar que Milo en realidad tenía un brillante plan para mantener a los niños en control.

-X-

Aquello se había convertido en un concurso de bufidos. Sentados en el sofá del salón a medio remodelar, con los brazos cruzados y los semblantes fruncidos, el par de santos se habían mantenido callados por un tiempo record para ambos… especialmente para Aioros, quien _siempre_ parecía tener algo que decir.

Había que admitir que la pequeña conversación con Arles había sido como ir del cielo al infierno en dos segundos. Se habían hecho esperanzas de volver a casa, rescatar a sus críos y salvarse de los intentos de asesinato de sus madres que seguramente tendrían lugar cuando las susodichas supieran que Aioria y Milo habían quedado como niñeras de sus hijos. Sin embargo, el viejo santo de Altaír, títere favorito del todavía más viejo Patriarca, solo les había contactado para hacerles llegar la burla de Shion. ¡Maldito abuelo sobreprotector y posesivo! Ahora, gracias a la nueva etapa de su maquiavélico plan para quedarse con los niños, ni Saga, ni Aioros, tenían posibilidad alguna de contactar a alguno de los tíos restantes para mantener vigilados a las niñeras doradas y evitar que los enanos cayeran en las manos del "_abuelito Shion"_. Claro que, el uso de niñeras para las niñeras tampoco había funcionado muy bien, pues hasta ese momento, los dos elegidos para semejante misión había fallado reverendamente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Y ahí terminó el silencio. De una forma u otra, Saga sabía que sería Aioros el primero que lograse vencer a los bufidos. —¡Sus madres van a matarnos! ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—"_Suplicar por clemencia." _—El geminiano estuvo a punto de contestar, pero prefirió callar. Casi podía verse, confinado a dormir en la soledad de su sofá bajó la mirada curiosa y la sonrisa socarrona de Kanon. Estúpido inquilino gemelo. Como si no tuviera suficiente cargando con sus propios problemas, también tenía que llevar los suyos sobre los hombros. —Te recomendaría que comenzaras a preparar tu sofá. Yo prepararé el mío. Tengo la impresión que nos tocará dormir ahí un buen rato.

—Genial—añadió el castaño con amargura. Odiaba el sofá; lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Y peor aún! Sus maravillosísimos planes para conseguirse una nena tendrían que esperar si le tocaba pasar un temporada durmiendo en el viejo mueble. No solo le causaba dolor de espalda, sino que además se había entrepuesto entre él y su futura niña. ¡Qué poca vergüenza! —¡Estúpido sofá! ¡Lo odio! —Saga miró de reojo la sorpresiva reacción.

—Lo sé—dijo. Eran conocidos por todos, los líos sentimentales entre el arquero y su sofá.

—No lo sabes.

—Si, lo sé.

—¡Que no!

—Bueno, pues no. —Se encogió de hombros. No tenía intenciones de quedar en medio de aquella relación de amor y odio entre Sagitario y el mueble.

—No me entiendes. —Aioros se cruzó de brazos. Cierto era que tenía toda la razón. Para el gemelo había cosas más importantes para odiar en la vida que a un sillón forrado con tela de cuadritos. —_Tú_ sofá es cómodo.

—Mi sofá tiene mil años y una mancha enorme de leche chocolatada, cortesía de Kanon.

—El mío es duro como una piedra. Sino fuera porque la vieja cama de mármol de Saori sigue abandonada en un rincón del sótano en el Templo Papal, te diría que la forró con tela y me la dio como sofá—bufó.

—Si te consuela, dormir en el sofá me causa tortícolis.

—No, no me consuela.

—Ya. —Saga se sopló el flequillo—. Eres… raro.

—Ya. —su contraparte le miró de soslayo, con los ojos cargados de fastidio—. El burro hablando de orejas.

—Oye. —Sin quedarse atrás, el gemelo devolvió la mirada.

Detestaba cuando Aioros se comportaba con un chiquillo malcriado e insoportable. Pocas cosas en la vida eran menos odiosas que un arquero quejica, sobre todo cuando sus berrinches no tenían sustento alguno, como en esa ocasión.

Aioros no iba a ser el único que moriría cuando las madres de los enanos regresaran del recóndito lugar del mundo al que Shion las había enviado. Milo y Aioria morirían un poco antes, y después lo harían en ellos. En la remota posibilidad de que su integridad física, y dicho sea de paso, también su orgullo, se mantuvieran intactos, dormir en el sofá no iba a ser ni la mitad de malo de lo que parecía. Un par de días sufriendo dolores de cuello y espalda, después un par de lagrimitas y caritas tristes; y, ¡voilá! … Volverían a sus respectivas camas, y con _privilegios_. No podía ser tan malo, ¿o si?

—Maldito sillón… —Una nueva queja de su amigo le sacó de todo pensamiento. Estuvo cerca de tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlos hasta que su cerebro volviera a su lugar, pero lo único que iba a conseguir así era arrancarle la cabeza. Fastidiado, Saga bufó.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que estás quedando andropáusico.

—¡¿Qué?

—Que estás quedando _andropáusico_. —El gemelo se cruzó de brazos y adoptó un mohín de completa seriedad, aunque por dentro moría de la risa con solo ver el rostro perturbado del arquero—. Es como la menopausia, pero para los hombres. Te hace irritable.

—¡Ya sé que es!—exclamó, casi al borde de la indignación. Por un segundo se puso de pie con un brinco mientras movía los brazos nerviosamente. Pero al reparar en la sonrisa ahogada en los labios de Saga, volvió a sentarse a su lado y a cruzar los brazos. Lo miró fugazmente con los ojos entrecerrados y después desvió la mirada. ¡Estaba ofendido! —Geminiano idiota.

Entonces, el santo de Géminis no pudo más y soltó la carcajada que traía atravesada desde un rato atrás. Algo bueno había salido de la rabieta de Aioros. Reír le hacía sentir mucho mejor, a pesar de todo.

Pero, como siempre sucedía, la realidad se encargó de ponerlo en su sitio. Su risa tuvo una vida corta, porque en el momento que menos imaginaba, un agujero negro se abrió en medio del salón y muchos de los materiales de la decoración se perdieron en aquel vórtice lleno de estrellas, incluyendo…

—¡Las cortinas!—exclamaron al unísono, mientras veían el verde de la tela siendo devorado por la oscuridad. ¡Otra salida a la tienda! ¡Una nueva sesión de tortura con Saori! ¡Mas telas! ¡Más vendedoras! ¡Más…!

—¿Me extrañaron? —Cuando la cara sonriente de Kanon se mostró frente a ellos, tuvieron que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para que el gemelo menor no muriera aplastado por planetas o atravesado por una flecha.

—¡Tú! —Volvieron a exclamar a la vez.

—Pero que coordinación… —Se rascó la barbilla—. ¿Han estado practicando? ¿O qué?

—¡Las cortinas, Kanon! ¡Las cortinas! —Ante las quejas de Aioros, el gemelo volteó hacia donde alguna vez pendieron los trozos de tela.

—Venga, arquero—Chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza con desaprobación—. Admítelo, era feas, _muy_ feas.

Sonrió todavía más cuando la cara del santo de Sagitario se desencajó. Deshacerse de las cortinas había sido la primera etapa de su _súper genial_ estrategia para conseguir lo que Poseidón le había pedido. Y admitía que odiaba al mocoso, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Estaba atado de manos y a completa merced suya.

—Voy a matar a tu hermano. —Aioros susurró. Su voz sonó inusualmente amenazante, más a Kanon no le importó.

—No si yo lo mato primero.

La cuestión era que, a Kanon, las amenazas le importaban un comino. Tenía un objetivo muy claro, y pensaba conseguirlo a la brevedad posible. Eso era lo único que importaba. Los daños colaterales, llamados Aioros y Saga, tendrían que ingeniárselas por si mismos.

Con eso en mente, se dio la vuelta y oteó por el enorme salón de la mansión Kido. No había nadie a la vista. Entonces, supo que tendría que ir por lo que buscaba.

—¿Saori está arriba?

—En su habitación.—Saga respondió.

—¡Genial! Voy a verla y, ya de paso, a instalarme en mi propia recámara. Le pediré una que tenga vista al jardín.

—No, no, no, no. —El gemelo mayor se apresuró a darle alcance. Cuando lo hizo, le tomó del brazo para obligarle a detenerse.

—¿No qué? ¿No puedo tener una habitación con vista al jardín? ¡Me parece totalmente injusto!

—_No_ vas a quedarte—siseó el otro.

Kanon levantó una ceja, con aquella expresión de inocencia fingida que no le iba nada bien. Miró fijamente a su hermano, pero Saga no se tragó un solo segundo esa cara angelical. Algo pasaba, algo malo.

—No seas celoso, Saga—replicó, por fin—. No vine a robarte el trabajo y tampoco a tu arquerito del alma. —Meneó la cabeza y poco le faltó para estallar en risas al ver la cara de ambos santos—. Solo pasaré aquí unos días, compartiendo con_ mi _diosa. Ya sabes… vacaciones.

—Kanon, tú tienes vacaciones permanentes—gruñó su gemelo—. ¿Qué demonios estás planeando? ¿Shion sabe de esto?

—Son vacaciones, por supuesto que sabe. —Era un vil mentira, pero sabía que Saga estaba lo suficientemente molesto con el viejo como para dirigirle la palabra. No había forma de que su hermano se cerciorara de que no decía la verdad. —Además, estás siendo demasiado aprehensivo con esto. —Con la punta del dedo índice, golpeó dos veces la frente de Saga—. ¡Les encantará tenerme aquí!

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó antes de que les diera la espalda y volviera a emprender el camino hacia el segundo piso de la mansión. A sus espaldas, los santos de Sagitario y Géminis le miraron con dubitación, inseguros de lo que deparaba la inesperada visita.

—Creo que Julián le frió el cerebro—masculló el arquero mientras se soplaba los flecos. Saga, como se respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo no creo que tengamos tan buena suerte.

-X-

El pequeño Légolas castaño, ataviado con su sombrero de Jack Sparrow, soltó una flecha con punta de goma que desapareció tras unas rocas cercanas, donde estuvo a punto de matar del susto a una pobre iguana que escondía por ahí. El bicho se escabulló entre las rocas y se perdió de vista. La flechita, para su mala suerte, era irrecuperable.

Casi el mismo, Milo y Aioria tuvieron que brincar y encaramarse uno encima del otro para esquivar un autito rojo que cruzó a toda velocidad entre sus pies, rebotó en los escalones y terminó de cabeza unos metros más abajo. Poco después, el cochecito de plástico fue seguido por los gemelos, _inteligentemente_ amarrados el uno al otro con el suéter de tío gato, que llevaban a rastras al arquerito, a su vez atado a ellos con ayuda de un pantalón. Y era que, por ninguna razón del mundo, el par de niñeras doradas iba a permitirse perder el control sobre los niños de nuevo. No de nuevo. No, señor.

—¡Eh! ¡Con cuidado!—ordenó el león. Tiró de un extremo de la cadena de calcetines, atados el uno al otro, con la que mantenía a los niños controlados, pero no sirvió de mucho. Los chiquillos ni siquiera se inmutaron. —¡Maldición!—exclamó mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

Y, una vez más, no supo porqué demonios había escuchado a Milo. No solamente iba a perder lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad si rodaban escaleras abajo, sino que también terminaría por quedarse con el armario vacío.

Tan pronto había pensado en eso, la mala suerte conspiró en su contra, haciendo que la cadena de calcetines cediera. Los niños salieran propulsados para adelante y ellos, hacia atrás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había tres enanos rebotando un par de escalones hacia abajo; y un par de santos idiotas clavándose otro escalón en el trasero. Oh, si, Aioria pensó, bien merecido que se lo tenía. Cualquier ser humano, animal o criatura que tuviera tan poco cerebro como para dejarse guiar por Milo y sus ideas merecía quedarse con el culo morado.

—¡Eso fue muy divertido! —Aléxandros festejó, tendido en la escalera, con la melena sobre el rostro y su hermano tendido encima.

—¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! —Lo secundó el otro gemelo. El pequeño arquero solo atinó a soltar una desparpajada carcajada.

—¡Nada de volver a caerse por las escaleras!

—Por los dioses, ¿quieren matarnos de un susto?—lloriqueó el escorpión.

Los tíos no estaban igual de entusiasmados con aquella última pirueta mortal. El dolor en el trasero era la principal razón de su descontento. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que alguno de los enanos hubiera terminado herido y la consecuente venganza del padre en cuestión, les hacían pensar que esas escaleras terminarían por costarles la vida de un modo u otro. Ya era la segunda vez que el corazón se le detenía mientras veían caer a los mocosos. La tercera, no iban a contarla.

Se pusieron de pie muy despacio, como si de pronto sus veintisiete años se hubieran convertido en setenta y dos. Quizás ya eran viejos; o quizás todos sus enemigos anteriores se habían equivocado al no elegir a una invasión de críos para destruir el Santuario y, de paso, a ellos… O quizás, solo _quizás_, aquello se llamaba _karma_.

—¿Cómo es que Saga y Aioros sobrevivieron a nosotros?—Mientras más lo pensaba, menos entendía el escorpión.

—Con más suerte que la de nosotros.

Hubiese sido agradable reírse, pero incluso eso dolía. Con un poco de fortuna, quizás ambos conseguirían llegar hasta Aries con vida. Con otro poquito de ella, Mu conseguiría librarlos de las malditas esposas. Sin embargo, para conseguir ambas cosas se requería más suerte de la que jamás tendrían.

Solo Zeus supo como consiguieron llegar hasta el primer templo enteros; no podían decirlo mismo de los calcetines, la sudadera y el pantalón de Aioria, pero ya se encargaría el león de que Milo pagara los daños hechos a su guardarropa. Por lo pronto, lo importante era que, de manera milagrosa, los niños seguían al alcance de sus vistas. Habían sido afortunados.

No así, el pequeñito autito saltador de escalinatas había perdido parte de su defensa y una de sus rueditas se movía peligrosamente. El carcaj de flechitas de goma, atado a la espalda de Odu, también estaba vacío.

Casi podían verse a si mismos haciéndola de mecánicos de cochecitos de juguete y también de recolectores de flechas cuando papá Saga y papá Aioros regresaran a casa. Era eso o pagar los daños hechos al stock de juguetería de ambos santos y, por todo lo que ya había pasado, el bolsillo de Milo se había visto bastante afectado gracias a la viejita malencarada de Rodorio.

Como fuera, tendrían suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello cuando el momento del regreso llegara. Por lo pronto, tenían que librarse el uno del otro o, en el instante menos pensado, cualquiera de los dos se arrancaría el brazo a mordiscos con tal de crear distancia entre ambos. Aioria tenía que admitir de que, a pesar de toda la estupidez acumulada, su idea de visitar a Mu había sido lo suficientemente buena. Seguro de entre el millón de herramientas que tenía, el carnero dorado encontraría alguna que pudiera liberarlos sin que la pervertida propiedad del gemelo mayor sufriera daño alguno. Además, Mu era lo suficientemente discreto como para no mencionar una sola palabra del terrible incidente a sus otros compañeros. Por donde lo viera, era una idea perfecta. Una idea brillante.

Por supuesto que el primer reto de su maravilloso plan era encontrar a Mu y, a juzgar por la calma increíble en Aries, el lemuriano seguramente seguía dormido a esas horas de la mañana. Sintieron una envida malsana. De no haberse ofrecido al estúpido puesto de niñeras mal pagadas y explotadas, con toda seguridad los dos aún estarían vegetando en sus respectivas camas también.

—Manténgase cerca, enanos—Aioria les dijo—. Y no hagan demasiado escándalo.

Los niños asintieron y se miraron entre ellos con sospecha. Por alguna _extraña_ razón que no comprendían, tal parecía que todos los tíos necesitaban demasiado silencio para dormir… eso y el hecho de que tío Kanon no era el único que pasaba el día dormitando por todos lados.

—¿Sabes que en su idioma, acabas de decir algo como _"Aléjense y hagan tanto ruido como puedan"_?—Milo se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del león. Tristemente, Aioria sabía que era verdad.

—Cállate, bicho.

—Ya verás, gato, ya verás. —Meneó la cabeza—. Si tu plan no funciona, moriremos en las manos de esos niños y todo habrá sido en vano.

—Al menos moriremos peleando, y no lloriqueando por un resfriado que, por cierto, espero que al menos te haya curado las malditas ganas de comprarte un jacuzzi.

—Oh, no. Aún quiero uno. Con agua calientita.

No había terminado de hablar cuando la mano de Aioria se le estampó en la nuca. Definitivamente ese gato tonto jamás comprendería el verdadero significado de un jacuzzi y los beneficios que traía a la _salud_. Después de tanto maltrato seguramente necesitaría un montón de mimos y algo más que agua tibia para reponerse. ¡No podía esperar al momento en que su tortura por fin terminara!

—Muuuuuu—llamó, lastimeramente—. Muuuuuuuuuu….

En otras condiciones, Aioria se hubiera muerto de la risa junto con él. Sin embargo, lo único que quería en aquel momento era que el santo de Aries apareciera y los librara de su sufrimiento.

Pero todo lo que consiguieron fueron un respingo por parte de los niños, que se arremolinaron en torno a ellos con aquel gesto tan particular que les indicaba que sus cabecillas estaban pensando.

—¡Tío Milo! ¡Guarda silencio! —Odusseus le reprendió— ¡Despertarás a tío Mu!

—No importa. Al menos lo encontraremos—replicó el escorpión y se apresuró a seguir con lo suyo—. ¡Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

—¡Muuuuuuuuuuu!

—Oh, genial. —Para mala suerte de Aioria, Milo ya no era un aullador solitario. Ahora tenía a dos clones de Saga jugando a imitar las chillidos del bicho dorado.

—¡Tío Milo! ¡Alex! ¡Héktor! —Odu corría de uno a otro, intentando callarlos. Pero nadie prestaba especial atención al pequeño arquerito-pirata.

El concierto de aullidos, quejas y gritos continuó por incontables segundos mientras el cerebro de Aioria amenazaba con colapsar. El conteo regresivo había comenzado en su cabeza. Diez… nueve… ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…

—¿Milo? ¿Aioria? —La voz de Mu se abrió paso entre el griterío como un susurro. Apareció unos segundos después y les miró, extrañado de su visita.

—¡Tío Muuuuuuuu! —chillaron los gemelos. Odusseus saludó mucho más tímidamente—. ¡Venimos a visitarte!

La mueca en el rostro de Mu fue comprensible para los dos mayores. Se parecía mucho a la expresión que Shion esbozaba cada vez que los veía causando problemas; una mezcla de fingida comprensión y paciencia agotada. Pero, además de eso, estaban las marcadas ojeras en el rostro pálido del lemuriano y la melena revuelta, poco usual en él.

—Uh. —Milo le miró con atención—. Alguien tuvo una noche más que _interesante_.

—Uuuuh. —Los niños le siguieron el juego sin hacerse una diminuta idea de lo que el tío bicho hablaba. Esto le ganó una mirada recriminadora por parte de Aioria.

—¿Podrían guardar silencio, por favor? —El carnero ignoró la afirmación de Milo y, con una señal, les invitó a seguirle.

Entraron a los privados del primer templo con sigilo. Dentro, no había mucho que ver. Apenas habían estado un par de veces en la torre de Jamir, pero Aries era lo más parecido a ella en el Santuario. Si algo, el templo del carnero pecaba de austeridad. Incluso Shaka, quien siempre se jactaba de no aferrarse a las posesiones terrenales, tenía más muebles que Mu… y eso era decir mucho.

Por el lado positivo, sin muebles, no había peligro de que el trío de enanos terminar por desbaratar Aries… aunque, si lo pensaban bien, quizás los estaban subestimando.

—Ha sido un noche difícil—dijo Mu después de que se hubieron instalado en la austera mesa de su cocina. Se cuidaba de hablar entre susurros, como si subir la voz fuera el pecado más grande del mundo.

Sirvió un par de tazas de un té verde y brumoso, y también tres vasos de jugo de uva para los enanos, que se instalaron en los almohadones de tela multicolor que había en un rincón de la cocineta. De inmediato, el trío se envolvió en su propia plática, dejando un poco de libertad de palabra para sus tíos.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó el santo de Leo—. ¿Todo esta bien?

—Es una larga historia…

—Puedes contarnos si quieres.

—Si. Total, que tenemos tiempo de sobra. —En realidad, lo único que Milo quería era la oportunidad de dormitar un rato más sobre la mesita de Mu.

El lemuriano, entonces, miró de uno a otro santo, como si dudara de confesar lo que realmente había pasado. No era que desconfiara de ellos, pero eran Aioria y… Milo. Sobretodo, _Milo_.

—Es Kiki—admitió, no sin un suspiro de resignación—. Está un poco… deprimido.

—¿Kiki? ¿Deprimido? —El león arrugó la nariz—. Es no es muy usual en él. Por lo general es un huracán de pelos naranjas que arrasa con todo a su paso. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Ay, Aioria. —Mu hizo una pausa enorme. Se sopló los flecos y, antes de pronunciar una palabra más, se aseguró de mirar hacia todos lados con la intención de que nadie más le escuchase.— Es por… una chica. —Bajó la voz todavía más.

—Oh…

La confesión hizo que el escorpión despertar como por arte de magia. Ese tipo de problemas eran su especialidad. Y, como un extra, siempre tendría la oportunidad de indagar en la vida del lemuriano más pequeño de todos.

Kiki había sido como un hermano menor para todos ellos. Había crecido bajos sus ojos y compartido cada momento desde el regreso. Y, siendo Milo el benjamín de los santos dorados, se sentía especialmente entusiasmado de poder hacerla de hermano mayor para alguien. Pues bien, esta era su primera oportunidad fungir como tal y ayudar a su pequeño hermano a solucionar sus líos amorosos. ¡Era emocionante!

—Cuéntame, Mu. Cuéntame todo—suplicó. No muy lejos de ahí, el trío de enanos paró la oreja para enterarse del chisme. Sus papis siempre les habían advertido de estar atentos de todo lo que sucediera alrededor de ellos y eso hacían.

—Pues, verás… —Mu empezó con su historia—. Kiki tiene… o tenía, mejor dicho, una noviecita. Aparentemente todo iba bien hasta ayer por la tarde, que regresó arrastrando su humor. Nunca hice demasiadas preguntas al respecto, pero ayer tuve que pedirle que me explicara lo que sucedía. Lo admito, estaba y estoy preocupado. Me respondió que la chica había terminado con él—meneó la cabeza—. Y ni siquiera sé porqué.

—Ugh. Eso es horrible—Milo torció la boca, aunque Mu y Aioria no supieron si la mueca era debido a la historia sobre Kiki o solo al sabor penetrante de aquel horrible té.

—Si te refieres a la historia, suena horrible porque _es_ horrible. — Aioria le miró con fastidio y, a su vez, Mu miró al león con el mismo gesto. Su té no era _tan_ malo. Al reparar en la expresión del carnero dorado, Aioria esbozó una mueca nerviosa y se sopló el fleco. —Lo sentimos, Mu. Puedo imaginarme como estará el enano.

Aunque, en realidad, solo hablaba por empatía, porque a él, el simpático, guapo, atractivo, valeroso y cortés santo de Leo, nunca lo había rechazado antes… Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de tampoco había tenido ninguna _novia_ antes de Marin. Un par de hetairas, alguna que otra ilusa… oh, por los dioses, menudo golfo que había sido durante la adolescencia.

—Está abatido—Mu continuó.

—¡Pero no pongan esa cara de muerte, par de tontos! ¡Aún podemos ayudarlo! —De alguna forma, el optimismo de Milo, que poco a poco se había ahogado en mocos, revivió. Malas noticias para todos.

—No sé si deberíamos meternos. Me parece que es algo muy personal de él. —Mu trató de intervenir, pero no estaba seguro de que eso funcionara.

—Estoy de acuerdo—terció Aioria.

—Bah. Tonterías.

Pero, mientras los tres tíos se involucraban en una discusión acerca de donde comenzaba el derecho de Kiki a tener una vida privada, algo que ninguno de ellos había disfrutado jamás, el trío de enanos tenía unas ideas bien diferentes en mente. Consiguieron escabullirse hasta el pasillo que guiaba a los aposentos de los habitantes de Aries, en silencio. Ninguno de los mayores reparó en su repentina ausencia hasta que fue tarde. Tristemente, tal parecía que no habían aprendido nada en los últimos días: a un enano de las doce casas no se le dejaba sin vigilancia. No, a menos que se estuviera preparado para un contingencia.

-X-

Cuando vieron las cejas de Saori curvándose y aquella mueca de incondicional comprensión en su rostro, supieron que Kanon había ganado. El mismo mohín angelical que el gemelo había intentado usar con ellos, y en el que no habían caído, había bastado para comprar a su diosa. Ahora, con toda seguridad, tendrían que soportar a Kanon de manera adicional a todas las demás torturas de las que eran víctimas.

Suspiraron, al mismo tiempo. Después, se miraran el uno al otro con fastidio. Hacer las cosas la vez se estaba volviendo una vicio desagradable.

—¿Estás segura de esto, princesa? No le necesitamos aquí. Es suficiente con nosotros dos. —Saga intentó arreglar el daño hecho. Sin embargo, el suave meneo de la cabeza de Saori le hizo saber que no iba a conseguirlo.

—Me parece una buena idea de que Kanon pase un tiempo con nosotros—acotó la diosa—. Los tres juntos aquí, podría ser como en los viejos tiempos.

Los santos de Sagitario y Géminis se soplaron los flecos por enésima vez. Kanon, en cambio, esbozó la sonrisa más cínica de su repertorio.

—Será divertido—dijo.

Si, _terriblemente_ divertido. Tan divertido como en los _viejos_ tiempo… Solo que viejos estaban ellos para soportar a Kanon en todo su esplendor. Y no se necesitaba ser un adivino para saberlo, pero el gemelo menor seguramente se las ingeniería para hacer todo más difícil.

Ni siquiera sabían lo que tenía en manos. Solo sabían que tenía que ser algo realmente importante.

—Kanon, ¿podemos hablar? —La pregunta fue solamente una formalidad, porque para cuando terminó de hablar, Saga lo había jalado lo suficientemente lejos de la diosa y el arquero.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? —El gemelo se libró del agarre con un manotazo—. Me arrugas la ropa. —Sonrió con sorna.

—Si, si. Arrugo los harapos que llamas ropa. —El gemelo se sopló el fleco y exhaló—. Como sea, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Converso contigo.

—idiota. Sabes a que me refiero. ¿Quedarte aquí? ¿En serio?—le recriminó—. ¿Qué harás? ¿Sustituir a Tatsumi? Tal vez una cortina asesina te ataque también.

—No veo que es lo malo.

—¿En qué? ¿En quedarte? ¿En sustituir a Tatsumi? ¿O en morir atacado por una cortina?

—Ja, ja. No sabía que tenías sentido del humor, querido hermano. —Kanon tenía que admitirlo: no había nada mejor que observar el rostro exasperado de su gemelo—. Solo vine a ofrecer mis servicios a la princesa.

—¿Ahora te ganas el sueldo?

—¿Ves? Yo soy un tipo trabajador y tú eres un tipo gracioso. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? ¡Los milagros existen!

—Kanon…

Pero, anticipándose a sus palabras y habiendo observado desde lejos el ir y venir de gestos y muecas de sus santos gemelos, Saori se puso entre ambos para tomar del brazo al más joven.

—Me debes unas cortinas, Kanon—le dijo—. ¿Vienes a comprarlas conmigo?

El gemelo ensanchó su sonrisilla sarcástica y echó una última mirada a su dos camaradas. Meneó la mano en el aire y se marchó con la diosa. Un poco de tiempo a solas con ella era justamente lo que necesitaba.

-X-

A pesar de que el Sol ya brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, dentro de la habitación todo estaba a semipenumbras, como el humor de su dueño.

Kiki todavía dormía, tendido en su futón y medio envuelto en sus mantas de telas bordadas. El pelo, mucho más largo de que como lo llevara cuando niño, caía desparramado por el piso. Estaba tan profundamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños que no reparó en el chirrido de su puerta al abrirse, ni tampoco en el delgado hilo de luz que se coló por la abertura. Muchos menos se dio cuenta de los pasos ligeros pertenecientes a los tres enanos que se escabulleron dentro.

Lo siguiente que el joven lemuriano supo fue que tres niños le cayeron encima, casi matándolo de un susto en el proceso. Pataleó entre las sábanas, en un intento de zafarse de sus acosadores, pero solo consiguió enredarse todavía más en ellas.

—¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa?—gritó, mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie a base de tropezones. Cuando por fin consiguió escapar de su cama y miró hacia el montón de sábanas revueltas, descubrió también las cabecitas de cabellos revueltos escondidas entre ellas. —¿Aléxandros? ¿Héktor? ¿Odu? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —Se pasó la mano por la cara y se frotó los ojos adormilados.

—Vinimos a verte—contestó el gemelo mayor.

—¡Eso!

—Tío Mu dice que estás triste. —Las palabras del arquerito fueron confirmadas por una mueca tristona por parte de los tres chiquillos.

Kiki se llevó la manos a la cara de nueva cuenta. ¡¿Acaso no existía privacidad en las doce casas? Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo el Santuario se enterara de sus líos amorosos y también para que tuviera que enfrentar la humillación pública a la que tanto temía.

—No pueden estar aquí—atinó a decir—. Vengan, les llevaré con Mu.

—¡Pero, Kiki!

—¡Queremos ayudar!—expresaron los gemelos.

—No queremos que estés triste. —Odu meneó la cabecita y los niños peliazules le igualaron.

—No pueden ayudar en nada. —Abrió la puerta y asomó la cara—. ¡Mu! ¡Ven aquí!—llamó por su maestro.

Un segundo después, el santo de Aries se asomó a su puerta, seguido de Milo y de Aoria. Al verlos, Kiki entendió cómo habían llegado los niños a su cama. Saga y Aioros tenían que haber sido _realmente_ estúpidos para haber dejado a ese par a cargo de sus hijos.

—¿Perdieron algo?—gruñó mientras miraba a los santos de Leo y Escorpio.

—No nos perdieron—replicó Héktor.

—Nos escapamos.

—Alex tiene razón—dijo Odu.

—Lo sentimos, Kiki. ¿Te despertaron?

—No, Aioria, no. Los invité a meterse a mi cama por gusto propio—añadió, no sin cierto sarcasmo. Levantarse de forma tan peculiar no le dejaba muy buen humor para el resto del día—. Deberían vigilarlos mejor—bufó—. ¿Y qué rayos pasó con ustedes? ¿Enfrentaron otra Guerra Santa contra el dios de… —Los miró una vez más y reparó en las esposas de peluche que los unían—. … el dios de la perversión? ¿O qué? Por Athena, antes solían ser mucho más respetables.

Los dos santos aludidos intercambiaron miradas, dándose la oportunidad de verse con detenimiento. Entre las ojeras de la mala noche, la nariz inflamada de Milo, los pelos revueltos por el revolcón en las escaleras de camino a Aries, los mocos, el dolor de espalda y los múltiples achaques con los que terminarían… pues si, tenían que darle la razón a Kiki. De respetables, guapos, orgullosos y decentes, poco les quedaba.

—Es una larga historia… —Aioria dijo.

—Pues deberían contársela a Mu. Yo solo quiero volver a dormir; y a desear con todas mis fuerzas no tener ningún tipo de pesadillas que les involucre a ambos y al uso que le están dando a esas esposas pervertidas. —El pelirrojo se sopló los flecos—. Por los dioses… y pensar que ustedes cuidan a los niños.

—¡Pero no nos cuidan muy bien! —Para sorpresa de todos, Odu intervino.

—¡Eso! ¡Ni siquiera nos dejaron lavarnos los dientes esta mañana!

—¡Y papi siempre nos dice que debemos lavarnos la boca después de comer!

—¡Y mami también lo dice! —Alternaron los gemelos.

—Tampoco nos peinaron y miren. —El arquerito apuntó a los pies de los gemes. Para sorpresa de todos los mayores, cada gemelo tenía dos zapatos distintos puestos. —¡No saben vestirnos!

El par de nenes peliazules negó también mientras los rostros de los tíos abnegados se coloreaban cual tomates.

—No es _tan_ malo como parece…

—No, Milo, no lo es. A Aioros y Saga les encantará saber de esto. —De pronto, Kiki se sentía agradecido por haber estado al cuidado de un adulto responsable como Mu, en vez de tener a alguien como… ellos.

Dicho lo que tenía que decir, el lemuriano más joven se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar a los niños, éstos volvieron a entrar a toda carrera a su recámara y se sentaron en el futón. Kiki entrecerró los ojos. Usualmente los niños le agradaban, pero no esa mañana.

—¿Estás triste porqué Delfín ya no te da besos? —Le cuestionó Héktor. En esta ocasión, el rostro de Kiki quedó más rojo que su pelo. —El otro día les vimos dándose besos detrás del Coliseo.

—Papá dijo que no debíamos mirar.

—Pero miramos.

—Fue divertido—compartieron una risa cómplice, mientras Odusseus se esforzaba por seguir el hilo de la conversación y Kiki deseaba que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y lo tragara.

—¡No se habla de eso! —exclamó al borde de la desesperación. Los niños le observaron como si fuera el ser más raro del planeta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Los novios se besan, como mami y papi. ¿Tú y Delfín ya no son novios?

—Eso es muy triste—terminó el castaño pequeño.

Los siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose a la vez el centro de las de Mu, Aioria y Milo. Si no fuera porque aún eran pequeños, el trío del mal hubiera salido volando por su ventana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No voy a conversar esto con ustedes, ¿vale? Fuera de aquí _ahora_.

—¡Pero, Kiki, somos expertos en novias! —se quejó Alex.

—¡Ni siquiera tienen una!

—Pero tendremos muchas cuando crezcamos—compartieron una carcajada de triunfo—. Tendremos tantas, que las compartiremos con Odu.

—Las novias no se comparten, tontos.

—Pero nosotros compartimos _todo_—explicó Héktor.

—Ya verán que no querrán compartir a sus novias. —Niños bobos que eran.

—¿Por qué no? Tendremos muchas a la vez, ¡y las compartiremos todas! —Volvieron a reír escandalosamente.

—¡Yo también quiero una!

—Tranquilo, Odu. Te daremos dos para que no estés solito.

—¡Genial! —festejó el niño.

—Eso solo les hace _más_ bobos. No saben nada de novias—terció el joven lemuriano, jalándolos hacia fuera de su habitación.

—Pues papá nos enseñará.

—¡Eso!

—Seguro que sabe _mucho_ de novias—hablotearon los peliazules.

—Seguro que novias no le han faltado—masculló Kiki.

—¿En serio?

—¡¿Y yo qué sé? Solo hablaba por hablar…

Pero habiéndoles picado la curiosidad, lo único que los niños podían hacer era exprimir a los tíos por respuestas. Si papá había tenido muchas novias, entonces con seguridad ellos también las tendrían. Tenía que ser de familia.

—¿Tío bicho?

—¿Qué, Alex? —Y Milo casi tenía miedo a la pregunta. Aioria, en cambio, suspiró aliviado al no haber sido el elegido para responder.

—¿Papá tuvo muchas novias?

—Pues… —Al reparar en la mueca del escorpión, todo quedo claro. Los niños abrieron la boca y los ojitos les brillaron con ilusión.

—¡Papá tuvo muchas, muchas, muchas, _muchas_ novias! —Exclamaron a la vez. Papá tenía que ser todo un genio para haber tenido muchas de esas.

—¿Y las compartió con tío Kanon?

—¿Le daban mucho besos?

—¿Eran más guapas que mami?

—¿Por qué no fueron nuestras mamás?

—¿Y…?

Mientras las preguntas surgían como una lluvia intensa, la cabeza de Milo comenzó a dar vueltas. Si respondía, estaría muerto en el instante en que Saga regresara. Si decidía callar, los niños nunca cerrarían la boca y las preguntas seguirían aumentando y aumentando. De todas formas, ¿qué iba a responder? ¿La verdad? ¿Mentiras? ¿Qué era bueno? ¿Qué era peor? ¿Por qué de pronto solo pensaba en volver a su cómoda cama en Escorpio?

—¡Basta! ¡Si! ¡Si! —exclamó—. Su papá tuvo muchas novias, todas guapas que le daban mimos y otras cosas... —Aioria se llevó la mano a la cara. Estaba muertos. Más que eso. —¡Y no sé porqué las dejó! Por supuesto que las compartió con tío Kanon, con tío Aioros y con algunos más. ¡Era difícil decir no! ¡Todas eran unas monadas y tan, _tan_… ! —Adoptó un gesto pervertido que obligó a los otros tres mayores a cubrirse la cara con vergüenza. —Siempre quise saber más y nunca pude porqué…

La mano libre de Aioria le cubrió la boca y estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo por la fuerza que aplicó. Sin embargo, al león no le importaba ya. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la imagen de las caritas de los nenes, la de Mu y la de Kiki.

En realidad, el lemuriano más joven parecía incluso divertido. Mu los miraba como quien mira a un hombre desahuciado y los niños…

—¡Pero que genial! —chillaron al unísono.

—¿Ves, Kiki? ¡Seremos expertos en novias.

—Alex, no creo que…

—¡Tendremos tantas, que las compartiremos con todos! —Héktor soltó una carcajada triunfante. Su hermano le secundó.

—¡Y conmigo! ¡Compartirán conmigo como tío Saga con papi!

—¡Si!

Entonces, solo pudieron preguntarse como preferirían morir. ¿Tragados por la Otra Dimensión? O, ¿atravesados por la flecha de Sagitario? Ninguna de las dos formas sonaba lo suficientemente atractiva.

—Se les olvidará. —Mu trató de reconfortarlos, pero ambos sabían que no sería así.

—En realidad no se les olvidara. Se los contarán a sus padres cuando regresen y ustedes, niñeras doradas, estarán bien muertos—agregó el adolescente pelirrojo. Si les preguntaban, dirían que Kiki estaba disfrutando la función más de lo que debería. —"Aioria de Leo y Milo de Escorpio; asesinados por un trío de enanos precoces." Suena como un gran epitafio. —Kiki les guiñó el ojos y los rodeó para volver a su futón a seguir lloriqueando por su novia perdida en privado. Cuando pasó junto a los chiquillos, les palmeó la cabeza y les sonrió. —Váyanse ya. Pueden ir a conseguirse unas novias para comenzar a compartirlas. Tío bicho y tío gato pueden enseñarles mientras sus papás regresan.

La puerta se cerró un segundo después, dejándolos solamente con Mu. El carnero volvió a sonreírles, con aquella mueca entre nerviosa y condescendiente, que parecía especialmente recurrente ese día.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué habían venido?—les preguntó. Los chicos suspiraron.

-X-

Kanon había desaparecido con Saori hacía poco menos de media hora. Según había dicho, la acompañaría a comprar el repuesto de las cortinas que él mismo había destruido. Saga y Aioros no sabían si debían sentirse agradecidos o preocupados al respecto. Usualmente, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo, Kanon nunca hacía nada que no contribuyera a su propio beneficio.

Como fuera, sin el gemelo y sin la diosa husmeando por los alrededores, la mansión Kido se encontraba de lo más tranquila. Les había dado tiempo de prepararse un bocadillo para cenar y también de curiosear un poco por los canales de televisión locales. No encontraron nada útil que mirar, salvo un par de dibujos animados cuya temática se parecía peligrosamente a sus vidas pero con imágenes tan coloridas e infantiles que hacían sangrar los ojos. Así que mejor apagaron el aparato y se decidieron por vegetar un rato más en espera de que los dos fugitivos regresaran.

El arquero se estiró en su asiento y soltó el bostezo más contagioso que Saga había visto en un buen rato. Aioros estaba a punto de ir por el bostezo número dos cuando algo se atravesó por su cabeza, obligándole a tragárselo. Ese _algo_ era una voz terriblemente familiar.

—"_¿Aioros?"_ —El santo se respingó con tanta fuerza que poco le faltó para caerse del sofá.

—Oh, por Dios—tartamudeó mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Saga—. Es _ella_.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me está hablando… vía cosmos… —replicó.

—¿Quién?

—_Ella_.

—¿Ella? — El geminiano levantó una ceja, sin entender muy bien de que iba.

—Ella, Saga, _ella_.

De pronto, todo cobró sentido: el rostro de Aioros, su pánico, la cosmollamada… _Todo_. Tenía que ser _ella_. ¡Por Zeus y todos los dioses olímpicos! Estaban a punto de ser sometidos a un exhaustivo interrogatorio del que no saldrían ilesos.

—¡Respóndele!—ordenó—. ¡Si no lo haces, sospechara!

—¡Si, si! —Aioros se aclaró la garganta, solo para sentirse estúpido un segundo después. Para responder a la cosmo llamada, no necesitaba ni un poquito de su voz. —_"Hey, linda. ¿Cómo te va?" _—¿Qué clase de saludo era ese?

—"_¿Estás ocupado?"_

—"_No, no… ¿qué pasa?"_

—"_Quería saber como estaban." _

—"_Bien, bien. Estamos bien, linda." _—De haber tenido que hablar se hubiera atragantado en más de una ocasión—. _"¿Cuándo volverán?"_

—"_No sé. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer aquí. ¿Estás bien? Te siento… nervioso."_

—"_¿Yo?¿Nervioso? No, para nada." _—¿Él? ¿Nervioso? Para nada… Solo estaba metido en un concurso para ver quien moría primero de un infarto, donde el otro participante era Saga.

—"_Bueno…" _—Cierto era también que mamá Sagitario no se tragaba el cuento. Conocía a Aioros lo suficiente como para saber que algo andaba no del todo bien. —_"¿Y Odu? ¿Cómo está? Le echó muchísimo de menos."_

—"_¿Odu?" _—Volvió a carraspear, bajo la mirada insistente de Saga. ¡El gemelo necesitaba saber!

—"_Odu, _nuestro_ hijo. ¿Qué demonios pasa ahí, Aioros? Dime que no has dejado que Kanon te emborrache de nuevo."_

—"_¡¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que… que…"_ —Miró a Saga con desesperación—. ¡Me está preguntando por Odu! ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué le digo?

Descubrió que la mirada de Saga estaba tan aterrorizada como la de él. Así que cuando lo vio mordisquearse los dedos con ansiedad, supo que el cerebro maquiavélico del grupo estaba a punto de caer.

—¡Saga!—insistió. Y, de pronto, una grandísima idea golpeó la mente del gemelo.

—¡Miente! —Fue lo único que se la ocurrió. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que eso era todo lo que podían hacer. —¡Miente lo mejor que puedas!

—Oh, por los dioses…

Y, vaya, que si de genios estaban hablando, Saga tenía que ser uno muy desesperado para pedirle que hiciera precisamente lo que hacía peor. Aioros era un mal mentiroso; un pésimo mentiroso. Más tardaba en tratar de hilar dos mentiras, que en que le descubrieran. Sus excusas eran horribles y, si de inventar se trataba, su imaginación estaba más muerta que le decencia de Kanon.

Visto que el cerebro de Saga ahora también brillaba por su ausencia, el arquero tendría que buscarse una solución propia más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Tenía que pensar. Pensar, pensar, pensar.

—"_¡Aioros! ¡Me estás asustando! ¿Qué pasa con Odu?"_ —insistió la chica.

—"_Es que… pues…_" —Se sopló los flecos. Iba a tener que mentir a medias. _—"Odu no está conmigo, linda."_

—"_¿Dónde está mi hijo?"_ —El tono de la mujer se volvió levemente amenazador.

—"_Está con… los gemelos."_

—"_¿Dejaste a Saga cuidando a los niños? ¿A los tres? ¡¿Con Kanon rondando por ahí?"_

—"_Preciosa, no comprendes…"_

—"_Oh, no. Explícame porqué mi novio ha dejado a nuestro hijo a merced de Kanon y sus malas mañas."_ —Y mientras la escuchaba hablar, Aioros casi podía imaginar sus gestos: el ceño fruncido, los brillantes ojos afilados, las manos sobre la cadera y el pie golpeando el piso sin ninguna sutileza.

—"_Es que… es que… Odu esta muy solito."_

—"_Te tiene a ti, y a mi, tan pronto pueda regresar."_

—"_Lo sé, pero necesita a alguien de su edad para jugar." _—Quizás era un pésimo momento para poner sus ideas en marcha, pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en ese momento.

—"_Tiene a los gemelos, y puede verlos cuantas veces quiera." _—Siempre y cuando Kanon no estuviera de por medio. Milo y él eran particularmente buenos para enseñar todo tipo de cosas raras a los enanos.

—"_En realidad estaba pensando que le haría bien…" _—Tragó saliva—. _"…quizás le haría bien tener un hermanito o hermanita."_

Silencio abrumador y destierro al sofá en cuenta regresiva…

Mientras, lo único que Saga podía hacer era observar atentamente cada expresión, más y más descompuesta con el paso de los segundos, en el rostro de Aioros. Imaginaba, también, el rostro de las otras dos conforme el arquero escupía la verdad por pedacitos. ¿En qué momento le había parecido buena idea pedirle que mienta? Todo el mundo sabía que no existía peor mentiroso en el Santuario que Aioros.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Se atrevió a preguntar al fin, cuando no pudo contener su ansiedad por más tiempo.

—Creo que ha cortado la comunicación cuando le dije que… —Ni siquiera terminó de escuchar lo que el arquero tenía que decirle, pues en ese momento su cerebro completo se sacudió con aquella voz tan conocida.

—"_¡Saga de Géminis!"—_rugió mamá Sagitario. Entonces, el gemelo recordó porque detestaba tanto las cosmollamadas.

—"_¡¿Qué? ¡Lo que sea que vayas a decirme, me declaro inocente!"_

—"_¡¿Le has estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza a Aioros acerca de tener más niños?"_

—"_Yo no le dije nada."_

—"_¿Y de dónde más pudo sacarse la idea?"_ —Casi la pudo escuchar gruñir.

—"_Mujer, ¿por qué me preguntas estas cosas a mi? ¿Te parece que soy el tipo de persona al que le gustaría ver a más pequeños Aioros corriendo por ahí?"—_recalcó, no sin un dejo de desesperación.

—"_Esto tiene pinta de ser idea tuya."_

—"_Por los dioses, ¿cómo se te ocurre tal cosa? No me interesan sus planes reproducción. Nada. Cero. ¡No es mi problema!"_

—"_¿Cómo se le ocurrió?"_

—"_No lo sé."_

—"_Grrr…"_

—"_No me culpes por esto. Le dije que era una mala idea. ¡Y ya sabes que tu novio no escucha a nadie!"_ —El gemelo se cruzó de brazos y fue entonces cuando Aioros reparó que estaba conversando con su novia.

—¡Saga! ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué te dice?

—"_Me vengaré de esto, Géminis."_

—"_¡No es mi culpa!"_

—"_¿Cómo está mi hijo?"_ —preguntó la otra. Nunca iba a creerse que Saga no estaba involucrado en el nuevo dilema existencial de Aioros. Esos dos siempre estaban metidos el uno en el lío del otro y viceversa.

—"_¿Tú hijo? Pregúntaselo a su padre."_

—"_Oh…" _—Algo estaba mal. Aioros había dicho que los niños estaban con Saga, pero el gemelo decía que no sabía al respecto. Mamá Sagitario tenía averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo con ese par de santos desastrosos. —_"Ya. La madre de tus hijos manda besos y saludos. ¡Debo irme!"_ —cortó la comunicación radicalmente.

Saga no alcanzó a decir nada más, sino que solo atinó a quedarse perplejo. Aioros, a su lado, le jaloneó la camisa para atraer su atención. Sin embargo, el gemelo no le prestó demasiada atención. Tenía la corazonada que las cosas iban a complicarse y, dado su experiencia en asuntos difíciles, sabía que no estaba equivocado.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Achúuuuuuuuuuu….

Milo no es el único enfermo aquí. En cuestión de un par de horas he desarrollado una gripa horrible. Debe ser el karma por molestar santitos u_u

En fin, como habrán notado, no soy precisamente buena para atormentar a tío Mu. Dentro de todo, el carnerito salió bien librado. Además, ¡tiene que cuidarnos a Kiki adolescente! El pobrecito necesita cuidados y especio xD Un adolescente con el corazón roto es peligroso u_u

Les recuerdo que este fic es un universo alterno a las historias que **La Dama de las Estrellas** y yo escribimos, llamadas **"Donde Todo Empieza"** y **"Donde Todo Empieza: Renacer."** Pueden encontrarlas en nuestra cuenta conjunta, bajo el nombre de **Sociedad de Malvadas**. Vayan, búsquenlas y léanlas ahora. ¡No se arrepentirán!

Como siempre, a quienes me escriben: ¡Gracias! Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Damis, Lu, LittleMonsterStick, Kumikoson, Mine, FaSCeN, Eli, GreeceSJL, Rose129, Krmencita Uchiha, k2008sempai, Tisbe, itachisgirlfriend08, Altariel de Valinor y Safo de Lesbos… ¡Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y su review!

Krmencita Uchiha: Amiga, no te mentí cuando te dije que era difícil actualizar este fic. Se requiere que mi lado necio esté al mil para poder pensar en las travesuras de los niños y en las maldades para los tíos y papis. Se los he dicho por ahí también y te lo repito a ti: mientras esté dentro de mis posibilidades, voy a seguir con mis fics hasta el final de ellos. Gracias por leer y ojala hayas disfrutado el capi nuevo ;)

Tisbe: Pues si, siempre vi a Camus como una persona mucho más madura que Milo o Aioria XD Aunque no sé si estará a la altura de Aioros, y sobre todo de Saga. Pero el pobre hielito aprendió por las malas que ya no está para seguir cuidando niños y tampoco niñeras doradas. También te comentó que no se trata que Milo se sorprenda de las cosas privadas de las parejas. En realidad se sorprende de que sean Saga y Aioros quienes tengan sus secretitos =9 Como fuera, tío Shaka ya está fuera de circulación también, así que tendrán que buscarse otro ayudante de niñera. ¡A ver quien sigue!

Nos quedamos con muchas preguntas: ¿qué planean las mamis? ¿Y tío Kanon? ¿Secuestrará a Saori? ¿Milo y Aioria serán libres? ¿Los nenes conseguirán novias compartidas? Whahaha… sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer ;)

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
